


The Charmed Kitsune Prince (Titans Rewrite)

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US), Surprise Fandom, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Blood, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Killing, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov is Harry Potter's real name, Quotes from Drag Queens from RuPaul's Drag Race, Quotes from other TV Shows and Movies, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: At the age of fifteen, Prudence Halliwell gives birth to the first male of the Warren Line. She gives her son the name Phoenix before he is adopted by Prue's cousin, Lily and Lily's husband, James. Fifteen years later, Phoenix, while at the Halliwell Manor, visiting his birth mother, gets a vision of a girl in trouble so he decides to leave the Halliwell Manor and goes to help the girl whose name is Rachel Roth, along the way he meets several others and including someone that he had met during his stay at the Halliwell Manor.SLASH STORY.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this rewrite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this rewrite.

On the 21st of September, walking through an airport is a fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, he has long raven black hair with bright green eyes, he is wearing a pair of black tight denim shorts with a red short sleeve, button-up silk shirt with Gold Embroidery, he has a pair of black and red stiletto high heel boots on his feet, the heels are sharp enough that they can be used to stab and kill someone, he walks through the airport with his trunk, which has all of his things including his Wiccan Stuff like his Book of Shadows and his weapons like his Katana. In his other hand is a cage carrier for his Fox Familiar, Shadow.

Phoenix walks through the airport listening to his MP3 Player, he is listening to the song 'Toy' from Netta.

Phoenix leaves the airport, he gets into a cab and says to the driver "can you take me to 1329 Prescott Street, please?"

"sure, kid, jump in" replies the cab driver. Phoenix gets into the cab, he and the cab driver talk while the cab driver takes him to his birthplace, having been born inside the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the cab stops in front of the house, Phoenix gives the cab driver the money before he gets out, he grabs his trunk and the caged carrier from the back of the taxi and as the taxi drives away, Phoenix walks up towards the Manor. Phoenix knocks on the door, he hears a woman yell out "coming" a moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with short black hair and green eyes, she asks "yes?"

"Is this the residence of Prudence Halliwell?" asks Phoenix.

"that's me," the woman tells Phoenix before she asks "And you are?"

"I'm Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, your son," Phoenix tells his mother who looks shocked by this information, they suddenly hear some thunder and it starts to rain, Prue tells Phoenix to come in, Phoenix enters the manor before Prue says "come into the conservatory, we can talk there" Phoenix follows Prue into the conservatory, she motions to one of the seats which Phoenix sits on before Prue as she sits down asks "so, how are Lily and James, your parents, I mean?"

"dead" replies Phoenix surprising Prue before he says "they've been dead since I was one"

"What happened?" asks Prue.

"a mad-man killed them, he tried to kill me too but he failed, I was then taken to Lily's sister, Petunia's house that she lived in with her husband and son, I was left on the doorstep of the house, I wasn't found until morning"

"When was this?" asks Prue shocked by the news.

"on Halloween, that's when they died, I was about a year and a half years old at the time" replies Phoenix.

"oh, I am so sorry," Prue says to Phoenix, he just nods before Prue asks "so, tell me about yourself"

"well, I'm fifteen, A Leo, I love Foxes, I know several languages, I know several different fighting styles and I'm an expert in all of them, I love to cook, I love gardening, I'm great with history and mythology, I'm an expert in all weapons, I love Origami, I am an expert Gymnast and Figure Skater but never went pro, I didn't want the attention, I just loved doing it, I did Ballet, ballroom dancing, I'm quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano"

"that sounds like you had a very busy child-hood" comments Prue sounding surprised and impressed.

"yeah, it was busy but I loved it and it kept me out of trouble," says Phoenix as he crosses his legs, that's when Prue notices the high heel stiletto boots, she then asks looking up at Phoenix "are those Stilettos?"

"yeah, I like to wear female shoes and sometimes female clothes but it depends on my mood"

"wow, and you can walk perfectly in them," says Prue.

"Yeah, I've been practising since I was five, my uncle Vernon and his sister had a problem with it but Petunia told them that they could leave if they didn't like it, they both were silenced immediately since my aunt Petunia owned the house that we lived in," Phoenix tells Prue before the chandelier starts to flicker, Prue says as she gets up from the couch, "I thought I had fixed it"

Phoenix gets up and they head into the foyer to look at the chandelier after Phoenix had introduced Prue to Shadow and let Shadow out of the caged carrier.

* * *

Sometime later as they work on the chandelier the front door opens and closes, they hear a woman yell out "Prue?"

"in here, working on the chandelier" replies Prue. They hear footsteps, they turn to see a woman enter the room, she says to Prue "sorry, I'm late"

"what else is new?" asks Prue before she says "you know, Piper, I would have been here myself to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6, I haven't even had time to change"

"I just, I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown" replies Piper before she asks "did Jeremy call?"

"no, but he had some roses and a package delivered" replies Prue. Phoenix asks "who's Jeremy?" gaining Piper's attention, she gasps when she sees him and she asks "Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it's good to meet you, Piper" replies Phoenix. Piper hugs Phoenix and asks "when did you get here?"

"a little while ago, I've just been helping fix the chandelier or as least trying to" replies Phoenix as he hugs Piper back. Once Piper lets go of Phoenix, Prue asks Piper "what were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" replies Piper.

"recipe?" asks Phoenix.

"so that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asks Piper gaining a chuckle from Phoenix who Prue turns to before she says "Piper's a chef"

"cool," Phoenix says to Prue before he asks Piper "can you teach me some recipes?" he then says "I love cooking"

"I'd love to show you some recipes, some are even from Grams," Piper says to Phoenix who smiles. Piper then says to Prue "no, he didn't, but this just may get me the job" she picks up a bottle of wine, Prue takes it and asks "Jeremy sent you port?"

"it's the ultimate ingredient or my recipe" replies Piper. Prue comments "nice boyfriend" Piper suddenly says "oh my god, I don't believe it" she then says "tell me that's not our old spirit board" she walks over to it and picks it up as Prue says "yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" Piper flips over and she reads the back of it which says 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom' Piper then says "we never did figure out what this inscription meant" Phoenix gasps realizing what the inscription meant.

Prue says "we should send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help"

"you're always so hard on her," says Piper.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around," Piper says to Prue who replies "well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" she then walks away. Phoenix looks at Piper and asks "she's coming here, isn't she?" Piper nods before she says "it's her home too"

"I know, but I'm staying clear of it," Phoenix tells Piper, Piper nods in acceptance as Shadow enters the room, Piper yelps at the sight of Shadow before Phoenix says to her "that's Shadow, he's harmless unless I'm harmed or about to be harmed" Piper just nods, surprised. Piper, Prue and Phoenix walk to the kitchen as the pointer on the spirit board moves on its own.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is sitting in the living room, petting Shadow, Piper looks out the window, she hurries to the room next to the kitchen where Prue is, Phoenix follows her with Shadow on his shoulders, Prue is at the circuit board, she is trying to fix it as Piper goes up to her and Prue says "I don't get it, I have checked everything, there is no reason why the chandelier should not be working"

"uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms, I think you're right, we do need a roommate or two" Prue enters the kitchen as she says "well, we could rent out the rooms at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," Piper says to Prue.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue says to Piper giving her a look. She goes through a drawer as Piper says "not anymore" Prue turns to her and asks "what?" Piper replies "she left New York, she's moving back in here with us" Prue walks out of the kitchen as she says "you have got to be kidding" Piper and Phoenix follow her, Piper says to Prue "well, I could hardly say no, it's her house too, it was willed to all of us"

"yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" replies Prue as she walks. She stops before Piper says "well, you haven't spoken to her"

"No, I haven't, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her," says Prue.

"no, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go, she lost her job, she's in debt"

"and this is news?" asks Prue with a slightly angry before she asks "how long have you known about this anyway?"

"a couple days, maybe a week, or two" replies Piper.

"Great, thanks for sharing," says Prue with sarcasm in her voice before she asks calmly but still in an angry way "when does she arrive?" The door suddenly opens, they hear a female voice say "surprise! Found the hide-a-key"

Piper says to Phoebe "Phoebe, welcome home"

"Hello, Piper"

"it's good to see you," Piper says to Phoebe as they hug before she asks "isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless" replies Prue as they hear a horn honk, Phoebe says "oops, I forgot about the cab, who strangely enough told me that he had gone to this place twice from the airport"

Phoenix stays back and watches the scene, he doesn't wish to get involved but understands Phoebe's comment about the cab driver.

"I'll get it," says Piper, she walks towards the door, grabs Prue purse causing Prue to say "Piper, that's my purse" Piper waves her off as she walks out the door. Phoebe says to Prue "thanks, I'll pay you back" Prue looks at what Phoebe has and asks "is that all that you brought?"

"it's all that I own" replies Phoebe before she says "well, that and a bike" They are quiet for a moment before Phoebe says "look, I know that you don't want me here"

"we're not selling Gram's house," Prue tells Phoebe who asks "Is that why you think I came back?"

"look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations'

"no history lesson needed, I grew up here too" replies Phoebe before she asks "so can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"no, I'm still furious with you" replies Prue.

"so you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" asks Phoebe.

no, but otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about" replies Prue.

"I never touched Roger" Phoebe suddenly says, shocking Prue who says "whoa" and confusing the boys before Phoebe says "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but-" Phoebe is interrupted by Piper coming through the front door saying "hey!" before she says after closing the front door and as she walks over to them "I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner for the four of us?"

"I'm not hungry" replies Prue before she walks away.

"I ate on the bus," says Phoebe, not hearing the 'four of us' part before she walks upstairs, once they're gone Piper says "OK, we'll try the group hug later" before Phoenix says "I have three questions right now"

"OK, shoot"

"what's the history of this place, the family history I mean? Who's Roger? And why does Mom hate Aunt Phoebe?" asks Phoenix calling Prue Mom for the first time.

"I'll explain later, I'm going to cook something up," says Piper before she asks "do you want to help?"

"yeah, then after we've eaten, we should head to a hotel or something" replies Phoenix.

"nonsense, you can stay here," says Piper before she says "I'll just get Prue to set up the spare room for you and Shadow"

"Thanks, Aunt Piper," Phoenix says to Piper. Piper just smiles and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

After they had finished cooking Piper and Phoenix both head up to Phoebe's room, Piper knocks on the door she says "it's me and Nix"

"come on in" is the reply they get and they enter the room to see Phoebe listening to the TV as she stands in front of the mirror, Piper is carrying a tray of food which Phoebe sees, she smiles and says "oh, thank god, I am starving"

"we figured" replies Piper before she turns to the TV and she says "hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy!" they all turn to the TV. Phoenix mutters quietly "he's hot" and Piper asks "what happened?"

"oh, some woman got whacked" replies Phoebe.

"whacked?" asks Piper before she says to her sister "Phoebe, you've been in New York for too long" Phoebe then says "yeah, I should have stayed" she then asks Piper "why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

"and risk her changing the locks?" asks Piper, she then says "I don't think so" she then adds "besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me"

"Good point, Chicken Little," says Phoebe before she says "it's just so hard for me to talk to her, she's always been more like a mother"

"I wonder what it would have been like to be raised by her," says Phoenix catching Phoebe's attention, she looks at her and recognizes him which makes her gasp and exclaim "Phoenix"

"yeah, that's me" replies Phoenix before he says "hey, aunt Phoebe" Phoebe hugs Phoenix before she asks "what are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit" replies Phoenix.

"that's awesome," says Phoebe, she then asks "so, tell me about yourself, like who your friends are, what you like doing"

"well, I have several friends, Hermione for one, she's pretty smart, she's said to be the brightest girl in the school"

"Sounds like you have a crush," says Phoebe in a teasing way.

"eww, no way, she's like my sister, and anyway she's got the wrong equipment for me," Phoenix tells Phoebe who widens her eyes, she then she squeals in excitement making Piper jump in surprise and launches herself at Phoenix and she babbles on about how she proud to have a gay nephew, she then lets go of him and asks "so, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, no boyfriend" replies Phoenix. They suddenly hear a knock, they turn to see Prue at the doorway, she says to Phoebe "this always was the coldest room in the house" she places the blankets down, she turns to Phoenix and says "I'm proud that you came out, don't let anyone ever tell you that being gay is wrong"

"I won't," says Phoenix before Prue nods, she then leaves.

* * *

A little while later Phoenix is sitting in the conservatory as Piper and Phoebe are using the spirit board, Phoebe asks Piper "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy stayed together, where did you meet him anyway?"

"We met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted, he was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" Piper replies.

"that sounds sweet," says Phoenix before Phoebe says "how romantic"

"as a matter of fact, it was, the napkin had his number on it" replies Piper. Phoebe laughs a bit before Piper says "stopping pushing the pointer"

"I'm not touching it" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Piper says to Phoebe, she gets up before she asks "more popcorn?"

"hey, I forget your question," Phoebe says to Piper who replies with, "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year" as she walks into the kitchen

"that's disgusting," says Phoebe loudly before she mutters "please say yes" making Phoenix cringe and shudder a bit before the pointer moves to the letter A and Phoebe says "Piper" before the pointer goes to the T and Phoebe yells "Piper, get in here"

"what?" asks Piper before Phoebe lets go of the pointer and Prue asks as she enters the room "what did you guys do now?"

"me? I didn't do anything" replies Piper.

"the pointer on the spirit board moved, it moved on its own," Phoebe tells them all. Phoenix widens his eyes knowing that it's not him moving the pointer. Phoebe then says "I'm serious, it spelled A-T" her sisters don't believe her and Piper asks "well, did you push it?"

"no" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Prue says to Phoebe

"My fingers were barely touching it, look," Phoebe says to her sister before they all look at the pointer which stays where it is before Prue and Piper start to walk away when the pointer moves again before going back on the letter T which the two boys see and Phoenix looks at Phoebe with shock as she yells that it happened again knowing that he didn't do it.

Prue points out that it's still on the letter T but Phoebe says that had moved which the boys all nod to before Prue walks away while Piper stays and as the pointer moves again Phoebe lets go of it and stands up. They all see the pointer finish its journey to the letter 'I' and Phoebe then asks Phoenix and Piper "you both saw that, right?"

"yeah" replies Piper as Phoenix nods before the pointer moves to the letter 'C' all on its own and Piper yells out "Prue, can you come in here a sec?"

"Now what?" asks Prue as she arrives in the room and Phoebe says to the others, "I think it's trying to tell us something" before showing what she had written which is ATTIC and she says "attic" the lightning and thunder goes off before the lights all turn off.

* * *

They all walk into the fower and Prue asks Piper "don't you think you are overreacting? We are perfectly safe here"

"don't say that, in horror movies, the person who says that is the next to die," Piper says to Prue who says "it's pouring rain, there's a psycho's on the loose, Jeremy's not even home"

"so, I'll... I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work"

"that'll be cheap" exclaims Prue hysterically

"Prue, I saw that pointer move"

"no, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer there's nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us," Prue says to Piper while Phoenix remains quiet, thinking about what could be happening.

"We don't know that, we've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Piper says to Prue before she grabs the phone, checks it and says "great, now the phone doesn't work"

"yeah, the power's out, just go with me to the basement," Prue says to Piper who asks "what?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue says Piper who says "Phoebe will go with you to the basement"

"no, I'm going to the attic" Phoebe replies.

"no, you're not, we already agreed," Prue says.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, I'm going now," Phoebe tells Prue before she starts heading upstairs and Phoenix says "I'm coming with you" Phoenix follows Phoebe to the attic while Prue and Piper head to the basement as Phoebe and Phoenix head to the attic.

* * *

Phoenix and Phoebe climb the stairs to the attic before Phoebe tries the door. The two walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they both turn back around and enter the attic and they see a chest, Phoebe walks over to the chest, she opens it the reveal a book with a Triquetra, a Book of Shadows much like Phoenix's. Phoebe opens the book, she says reading the page "Book of Shadows" he turns the page and chants reading the incantation before Phoenix can stop her.

 _*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

* * *

Suddenly the house starts to shake which they don't notice and suddenly Prue and Piper enter the attic and Prue asks them "what are you doing ?"

"reading an incantation" replies Phoebe before Phoebe says "it was in this Book Of Shadows', we found it in the trunk" showing them the book she's holding. Prue says "let me see that" she grabs the book from Phoebe. Piper asks the two of them "how did you get in here ?"

"The door opened" replies Phoenix.

"wait a minute, an incantation, what kind of incantation?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"it said something about there being three essentials of magic: timing, feeling and the phases of the moon, if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time," Phoebe says to her sisters.

"'this'? Do what, 'this?" asks Piper.

"receive our powers" replies Phoebe

"what powers, wait, our powers? You included me in this?" asks Piper.

"no, she included all three of us," Prue tells Piper before she recites a part of the spell which says "'bring your powers to we sisters three', it's a book of witchcraft"

"let me see that," Piper says to Prue before taking the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this rewrite.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.
> 
> OKAY, EVERYONE, I WILL SOON BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN ROSEWOOD, I HAVE THE CHOICE BETWEEN THREE FAMILIES WHERE PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED. THE HASTINGS FAMILY WITH SPENCER, THE MARIN FAMILY WITH HANNA OR THE VANDERWAAL FAMILY WITH MONA, VOTE FOR WHICH FAMILY YOU PREFER.
> 
> ALSO WHEN I DO THE RIVERDALE VERSION PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE BETTY COOPER IN THE COOPER FAMILY.
> 
> IN THE GOSSIP GIRL VERSION, HE'LL BE A WALDORF.
> 
> IN THE BUFFY VERSION HE WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE CORDELIA CHASE, SAME WITH THE ANGEL VERSION.
> 
> IN THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT VERSION HE'LL BE THE SON OF HEADMASTER CROSS WITH YUKI AS HIS OLDER SISTER.
> 
> IN THE GLEE VERSION I HAVE THE CHOICE OF MAKING HIM THE SISTER OF SANTANA OR THE SON OF SUE SYLVESTER.
> 
> IN THE STAR WARS VERSION HE'LL BE THE BROTHER OF PADME AND ANAKIN WILL LIKE HIM INSTEAD OF PADME.
> 
> IN THE ST TRINIANS VERSION HE WILL BE THE SON OF CAMILLA FRITTON.
> 
> IN THE WALKING DEAD VERSION, HE'LL EITHER BE THE SON OF SHANE WALSH OR RICK GRIMES. AND LORI WILL NOT BE PAINTED IN A POSITIVE LIGHT.
> 
> I MIGHT DO A H2O: JUST ADD WATER VERSION ALONG WITH A MAKO: ISLAND OF SECRETS VERSION TOO.
> 
> ALL OF THESE VERSIONS ARE WHERE PHOENIX ISN'T RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS. IN SOME HE'LL GO TO HOGWARTS BUT IN SOME HE WON'T BUT THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL CATCH UP TO HIM. I HAVE A FEW OTHER FANDOM VERSIONS RUNNING THROUGH MY BRAIN AT THE MOMENT.
> 
> I SHOULD ALSO TELL YOU ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING A THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE YOUNG JUSTICE VERSION AS WELL. THAT VERSION IS GOING SLOWLY BUT SURELY, IT WILL FOLLOW THE EPISODES FROM SEASON 1 OF YOUNG JUSTICE.
> 
> I MIGHT EVEN DO A VERSION OF THIS CURRENT STORY (THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE: TITANS) BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE BEFORE GOING TO VISIT HIS BIRTH MOTHER WHICH WILL HAPPEN BEFORE THE EVENTS OF SEASON ONE OF YOUNG JUSTICE BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO SHOULD RAISE PHOENIX. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION OF WHO COULD RAISE PHOENIX IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second chapter of this rewrite.

Prue says to Phoebe as they head downstairs "spirit boards, books of witchcraft, it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board," Phoebe says to Prue.

"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer," Prue says back to Phoebe before Piper says to Phoebe "it doesn't matter because nothing happened, right? when you did the incantation?"

"well, mine and Phoenix's heads spun around and we vomited split pea soup" replies Phoebe before she asks "how should I know?"

"well, everything looks the same" Piper says.

"you're right," says Phoenix.

"yep, the house still needs work," says Prue.

"and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?" says Piper as they walk past a photo of the three sisters which once looked like they were spaces apart but the photo shows them closer together.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe and Phoenix are sitting at the front of the house when Piper comes out the front door and she says to Phoebe and Phoenix "you're up early"

"We never went to sleep" Phoebe replies.

"don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper says sarcastically. Phoenix laughs a bit as he thinks about the Wizarding World, their fashion and the fact that they do ride on broomsticks.

"The only broom i've ever had was kept in my closet beside a mop" replies Phoebe.

"so, what are you two doing up?" Piper asks Phoenix and Phoebe.

"reading" replies Phoebe before Phoenix asks "Is Mom around?"

"she went to work early," Piper tells Phoenix before she asks them both "reading aloud?"

"no" replies Phoebe before she says to Piper "but according to the book of shadows that I was reading, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

"and we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible," Piper says to Phoebe who rolls her eyes before she says "I'm serious, she practised powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would be become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters, these sisters would be the most powerful female witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and I think we are those sisters," Phoebe tells Piper.

"look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" Piper says to Phoebe before she says to Phoebe "so take that, Nancy Drew"

"we're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones," Phoebe says to Piper before she drives off.

"well, what do you plan to do to do today?" Phoebe asks Phoenix who sighs and replies "I might explore the city for a while, I've never been here before so I'm going to explore the city for a bit"

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is walking down the street, he is exploring San Francisco, he is walking down the street when he sees two little girls running down the street, towards the road, he suddenly gets a flash, he sees the two little girls running onto the road and getting hit by a bus. When his vision clears he sees a bus come up the street and the two little girls running towards the road with their mother running after them. Phoenix takes off running towards the little girls to stop them, he waves his hand to stop time before he rushes over to the little girls, Phoenix unfreezes everything making the two girls run into him, knocking him over, Phoenix gets up and says to them "you should watch where you're running, you could have been hit by a bus" Just as he says this the bus from his vision drives past them causing the two little girls to widen their eyes.

The mother runs over to them, she thanks him for saving the girls, Phoenix just waves it off and tell her that he did was the right thing before he leaves.

* * *

Phoenix returns to the Halliwell Manor where he sees his mother talking on the phone, she looks a little worried, when she gets off the phone she sees Phoenix and she says "we have to go, Phoebe's been hit by a car"

"what?" asks Phoenix with shock.

"We have to go," says Prue and they all head to the hospital and the two head to the Nurse's station where a man with black hair is standing. Prue goes up to the desk and says "hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"

"one second, please," says the Nurse before she asks the man "what's your name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, Homicide" replies the man before he says "Dr Gordon's expecting me" Prue turns to him and asks "Andy?" the man turns to see Prue and he says "Prue? I don't believe it" before he asks "how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" replies Prue.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm running into you" he replies before Prue says "just wait until you meet who's with me" she motions to Phoenix, he looks at them to see Phoenix standing with Jason, Andy's mouth opens and Prue says "yeah, that's Phoenix, all grown up" Andy stands there shocked. Phoenix walks over and says to him "it's nice to meet you, Andy"

"Yeah, you too, Phoenix" the two shake hands before he asks Prue and Phoenix "why are you here anyway?"

"Yeah, we're just picking up Phoebe, she had some sort of an accident" replies Prue causing Andy to ask "is she going to be okay?"

"oh, yeah, she'll be fine" replies Prue

"it's nice meeting you too" replies Phoenix before he shakes Andy's hand which Prue does as well and Andy is about to walk away when he says to them "you know, Phoebe's busy and Dr Gordan's busy, can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we all wait?"

"sure" replies Prue with a smirk before Phoenix says "yea, OK" all three of them walk away from the desk and Prue asks Andy "so you're an inspector now?"

"what can I say? In any other city, I'd be called a 'detective'" replies Andy.

Prue mmm's before she says "'inspector' is classier"

"I'm liking it better already," Andy says as he pays for a coffee from the coffee vendor.

"Your dad must be so proud," Prue says.

"Third generation, you bet he's happy" replies Andy before he asks Prue "how about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"well, I'm living back at Gram's house and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work" replies Prue before Phoenix asks "one of my birth fathers is an inspector? And he's third-generation?"

"yeah, you know if you ever want to become an officer," Andy says in a suggesting way, Phoenix shakes his head and says "I already have an idea on what I want to do once I leave school"

"whatever it is, I hope it makes you happy," says Andy to Phoenix who smiles, he knows that this may be a bit hard for him seeing his son and having not raised him, Andy asks about his parents before Prue tells him that Lily and James had been killed and that Phoenix was the only survivor of the attack before he was placed on the doorstep of his Aunt Petunia.

Andy is shocked that someone had placed Phoenix on a doorstep in the middle of one of the coldest nights but he was glad that he was found before anything had happened. Andy asks Phoenix about his interests and Phoenix replies "well, I had made sure that I knew as many languages as possible, that way I know if someone's insulting me in their language, I learnt how to defend myself, I did Ballet and Gymnastics, I take Ballroom dancing lessons, I'm quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano" Phoenix leaves out a few things. This information shocks Andy who widens his eyes before Prue says to Andy "I heard you moved to Portland"

"I'm back" replies Andy before he asks Prue "you still seeing Roger?"

"who's Roger?" asks Phoenix confused. Prue asks Andy "how did you know about him?" before she says to Phoenix "Roger is my EX-fiance"

"I know people" Andy replies to Prue who asks him "you checked up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that" replies Andy as he takes the coffees from the coffee vending machine to give to Prue who asks "what would you call it?"

"inquiring minds want to know" replies Andy.

"you checked up on me," Prue says.

"what can I say? I'm a detective" replies Andy before he laughs a bit. They then hear over the PA "Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister at the nurse's station" They say goodbye to Andy before they meet Phoebe at the nurse's station.

* * *

After that, they head out to a bar to grab a drink and Phoebe tells Prue about what had happened and she says stuff about being the Charmed Ones/Chosen ones making Prue say "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane"

"are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" asks Phoebe.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me," says Prue before she says "all right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic-" before she is interrupted by Phoebe who asks "since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" before she says "even if you don't want to believe me, just once, can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers," Prue says to Phoebe before she asks "now where is the cream?" The cream jug suddenly moves to her and Phoebe says "that looks pretty special to me" before the cream empty's out of the jug and it appears in Prue's cup as she stares at it and it starts bubbling and Prue says to Phoebe "oh, my god, so I can move things with my mind?"

"with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now" replies Phoebe. Prue says "I don't believe it" before Phoebe says "this must mean that Piper can freeze time" before Phoenix says "I have all three of those powers, and more, I've always had my powers, I got Telekinesis first, then Time Freezing then Premonitions" before Prue takes a shot of alcohol and Phoebe asks her "are you okay?"

"no, I'm not okay" replies Prue with slight anger before she says "you've turned me into a witch"

"you were born one, we all were" replies Phoebe before she says "and I think we better start learning to deal with that" The bartender comes over, Phoenix tries to order some Vodka but is stopped when Prue tells the bartender that Phoenix will have some orange juice much to the annoyance of Phoenix who just pouts.

They leave the bar and Phoebe says to Prue "when I was looking through the book of shadows I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something from a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three woman battling different incarnations of evil"

"evil fighting evil, that's a twist," Prue says

"actually, a Witch can be Good or Evil," Phoebe tells Prue before Phoenix says "a good witch follows the Wiccan rede: 'an it harm none, do what ye will', an Evil Witch or a Warlock has but one goal-to kill good Witches and obtain their powers, unfortunately, they look like regular people, they could be anyone, anywhere" before he says "I, myself, am a neutral Witch, I was born from both sides"

"what do you mean?" asks Prue.

"Alexei Romanov, the other guy, was an Evil Witch, vengeance had fueled his family's hatred and they turned Evil," Phoenix tells Prue and Phoebe before he says "I don't plan on taking anyone's powers either, I have enough of them" Before Prue asks "and this has what to do with us? The wood carvings?"

"in the first woodcarving of the women, they were in a slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock," says Phoebe before she says, "I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe, not anymore" before they walk to the chemist. They walk past a beautiful cat with a has a Triquetra pendant on her red collar. The cat meows as they walk past her.

* * *

Phoenix, Prue and Phoebe are at the pharmacy where they are getting Phoebe's prescriptions before Prue asks the guy behind the counter "excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"

"aisle three" replies the guy.

"thank you," says Prue before Phoebe says "chamomile tea works great for headaches"

"not for this one, it won't" replies Prue as she walks into aisle three.

"you know, I'm not afraid of our powers, I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe says to Prue who says "yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition, that's what normal people inherit"

"who wants to be normal when we can be special?" asks Phoebe.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be-" Prue replies before she yells out "you know, isn't this aisle three?"

"well, we can't change what happened, we can't undo our destiny," Phoebe says. Prue asks Phoebe "do you see aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea" replies Phoebe before Prue says to her loudly "look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters and my son are witches, and that we have unleashed powers that will apparently unleash all forms of Evil, Evil that is going to come looking for us, so, excuse me Phoebe but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"

"then move your headache out of your mind" replies Phoebe before suddenly a bottle of aspirin flies into Prue's hands and Phoebe says while pointing her finger at Prue "you move things when you're upset"

"This is ridiculous, I thought you landed on your arm, not your head," Prue says to Phoebe. Phoenix watches the conversation as it unfolds. Phoebe then asks "you don't believe me?"

"of course I don't believe you" replies Prue.

"Roger," Phoebe says in a sing-along way and the rest of the aspirin flies off the shelf before Phoebe says "now, let's talk about dad and see what happens?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," mutters Phoenix before Prue says "he's dead, Phoebe"

"no, he's moved from New York but he is very much alive" Phoebe replies to Prue before Prue says to Phoebe "he isn't to me, he died the day he left mom"

"what are you talking about? He's always been a button-pusher for you, you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back" replies Phoebe before she says "dad, dad, dad, dad" before suddenly everything in aisle three flies off the shelves with a bang before Phoebe asks Prue "feel better?"

"lots" replies Prue.

"the book of shadows said that our powers would grow," Phoebe tells Prue.

"grow to what?" Prue asks Phoebe before she cracks up laughing which Phoenix and Phoebe join in on. They stare at the mess on the floor before they pay for the aspirin and leave.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix, Phoebe and Prue are back at the Halliwell Manor. Prue is out of the room while the others listen to a voicemail that says "Prue, it's Roger, I've decided to let you come back to work, seriously, let's talk"

"is that guy for serious? He is letting mom come back to work when she had quit, he is an idiot" asks Phoenix with distaste, he then asks "do you think I should kick his ass?"

"I agree too and yes, kick his ass" replies Phoebe before Prue says as she walks in the room holding a cat, Prue then says "well, Piper is definitely not home, unless she turned into a Cat"

"how'd it get in?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know, someone must have left a window open" replies Prue before she asks "did Piper leave a message?"

"she's probably out with Jeremy" replies Phoebe before she tells Prue "Roger called"

"oh, I know," Prue says with distaste. Phoenix asks Prue "can I beat him up?" he then says "I can make him regret ever messing with you" Prue's reply is interrupted when, suddenly, Piper enters the house in a hurry and calls for Prue.

"in here" Phoebe yells before Piper slams the front door shut and locks it. Phoebe asks "Piper?"

"my god, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asks Piper before Piper says "quick lock the doors! Check the windows! We don't have time" before she asks Phoebe "Phoebe in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-"

"Warlock?" asks Phoenix. Piper nods and Prue says "oh my god" while Phoenix widens his eyes.

* * *

They all check the windows and lock the doors while Phoenix and Phoebe check both Books of Shadows for a spell. Prue says after Piper checks the windows "I'm calling the cops"

"and tell them what? That we're witches? And that some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next" before Phoebe come downstairs and says "I've found the answer, it's our only hope, come on" They follow Phoebe upstairs before Prue says to Phoenix "Phoenix, go hide somewhere, we will do the spell and come and get you"

"I'm not hiding" exclaims Phoenix. Piper tells her that they don't have time to argue so Phoenix joins the three women in the attic, Phoenix sits to the side as he watches Prue, Piper and Phoebe set up the spell, after some time Prue says "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle"

"wait, I only count eight," says Piper. Phoebe holds up a birthday candle saying "you forgot this one"

Phoenix thinks to himself 'we need a proper candle' as Piper asks "a birthday candle?" Phoebe says "I guess Grams was a little low on Witch supplies" as she lights the candle.

Prue then says "all right, next we need the poppet"

"got it," says Piper having grabbed the poppet and Prue says as Phoebe places the candle in the metal pot, "I think we're set, we're ready to cast the spell," Piper says as she holds a clay doll "okay, first, I'll help make it stronger" and as she presses the thorns from a rose into the claw doll, she says

*" _Your love will wither_

_and depart from my life_

_and my heart,_

_Let me be Jeremy_

_And go Away Forever_ "*

Piper places the clay doll in the metal pot and says "okay, the spell is complete"

"let's hope it works," says Prue. After a moment the metal pot starts to smoke and sizzle, the clay doll with the rose stuck in it disappears and the inside of the metal pot explodes a little startling them all a bit.

* * *

They all start to clear up everything, Phoebe grabs the metal pot, she gets a flash and she yells "wait, it didn't work" Prue and Piper turn to her, Piper asks "what?" and Phoebe replies "the spell, it didn't work"

"how do you know?" asks Prue as she holds some candles.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash, I saw Jeremy"

"you touched the pot and saw him?" asks Prue. Phoebe nods and says "yeah, he's on his way here" they all rush out of the room, Prue tells Phoenix to hide in his room, he actually obeys this time, so Prue thinks as Phoenix hides in his room until the right time. He suddenly hears Piper squeal and he hears a man say "hello, ladies" so decides to listen in.

"Piper, Phoebe..." Prue says before she says "get out of here now" Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. Two minutes later he hears Prue run upstairs and into the attic. After some time Phoenix exits his room to investigate what's going on, they head up to the attic where they see Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing together, Jeremy enters the attic cackling not noticing Phoenix, Prue says to her sisters "come on, we'll face him together, remember the spirit board?"

"the inscription on the back," says Piper and they start to chant.

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy laughs, he sets a ring of fire around them, Piper gasps at the fire, Jeremy cackles again. Phoenix stands behind Jeremy knowing that his mother and aunts will destroy him.

"come on, we've got to stay together," Prue says to her sisters as Jeremy chuckles. The three-link hands and they chant in unison

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy creates a whirlwind around the three and they chant.

*" _The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_ "*

The three women repeat the spell while Jeremy says "I'm not the only one! I'm one of millions, in places you can't imagine and in forms you would never believe, we are hell on this earth, you'll never be safe and you'll never be free..." until Jeremy's body explodes and Prue says "the power of three" Phoenix hugs his mother and his aunts before he says to them "now that was awesome"

"yeah" replies Piper and they all chuckle a bit.

* * *

The next morning Prue goes outside to grab the morning paper when Andy yells "good morning" from beside his car before he walks towards Prue who says "hey, this is a surprise" with a cup of coffee in his hands and he says "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee, I just want to make it up to you"

"so you brought me a good cup of coffee?" asks Prue.

"oh, this? No, this is mine" before he takes off his sunglasses and says "I just wanted to ask you out to dinner unless of course, you're afraid"

"afraid of what?" asks Prue.

"oh, you know having a too good of a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame"

"Good point, better not" replies Prue.

"okay" replies Andy before he asks "Friday night, 8:00?" Prue hesitates which he sees and says "you hesitated"

"yeah, but it's not what you think," says Prue before she says "it's just my life has gotten a bit complicated" before she asks "can I call you?"

"sure" replies Andy before he says "take care Prue and tell Phoenix I told him to take care too"

"bye, Andy and I will" replies Prue before Andy walks to his car just as Piper, Phoebe (holding the cat) and Phoenix open the front door and walk out and Piper says "that was Andy"

"I told you I heard a man's voice," says Phoebe before Piper asks Prue "what did he want?"

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"And you said?" asks Piper.

"well, I started to say yes and then I stopped, I wondered if I could date, I mean, do witches date?" replies Prue.

"not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys," says Piper. Phoebe and Phoenix chuckle as the cat meows. Andy looks at them and he sees the cat as she meows before he gets in his car to drive away. Prue says to her sisters and son "you will not be laughing when this happens to you, believe me, everything will be different now"

"well, at least our lives won't be boring," says Phoebe.

"but they will never be the same," says Prue.

"and that's a bad thing?" asks Phoebe.

"no, but it could be a big problem" replies Prue as she steps towards her sisters and her son.

"Prue's right, what are we going to do now?" Piper says.

"what can't we do?" asks Phoebe.

"we're going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together" replies Prue.

"This should be interesting" Piper says before they all step in the house. Prue and Phoenix use their powers to close the front door before they walk further into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this rewrite.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.
> 
> OKAY, EVERYONE, I WILL SOON BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN ROSEWOOD, I HAVE THE CHOICE BETWEEN THREE FAMILIES WHERE PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED. THE HASTINGS FAMILY WITH SPENCER, THE MARIN FAMILY WITH HANNA OR THE VANDERWAAL FAMILY WITH MONA, VOTE FOR WHICH FAMILY YOU PREFER.
> 
> ALSO WHEN I DO THE RIVERDALE VERSION PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE BETTY COOPER IN THE COOPER FAMILY.
> 
> IN THE GOSSIP GIRL VERSION, HE'LL BE A WALDORF.
> 
> IN THE BUFFY VERSION HE WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE CORDELIA CHASE, SAME WITH THE ANGEL VERSION.
> 
> IN THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT VERSION HE'LL BE THE SON OF HEADMASTER CROSS WITH YUKI AS HIS OLDER SISTER.
> 
> IN THE GLEE VERSION I HAVE THE CHOICE OF MAKING HIM THE SISTER OF SANTANA OR THE SON OF SUE SYLVESTER.
> 
> IN THE STAR WARS VERSION HE'LL BE THE BROTHER OF PADME AND ANAKIN WILL LIKE HIM INSTEAD OF PADME.
> 
> IN THE ST TRINIANS VERSION HE WILL BE THE SON OF CAMILLA FRITTON.
> 
> IN THE WALKING DEAD VERSION, HE'LL EITHER BE THE SON OF SHANE WALSH OR RICK GRIMES. AND LORI WILL NOT BE PAINTED IN A POSITIVE LIGHT.
> 
> I MIGHT DO A H2O: JUST ADD WATER VERSION ALONG WITH A MAKO: ISLAND OF SECRETS VERSION TOO.
> 
> ALL OF THESE VERSIONS ARE WHERE PHOENIX ISN'T RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS. IN SOME HE'LL GO TO HOGWARTS BUT IN SOME HE WON'T BUT THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL CATCH UP TO HIM. I HAVE A FEW OTHER FANDOM VERSIONS RUNNING THROUGH MY BRAIN AT THE MOMENT.
> 
> I SHOULD ALSO TELL YOU ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING A THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE YOUNG JUSTICE VERSION AS WELL. THAT VERSION IS GOING SLOWLY BUT SURELY, IT WILL FOLLOW THE EPISODES FROM SEASON 1 OF YOUNG JUSTICE.
> 
> I MIGHT EVEN DO A VERSION OF THIS CURRENT STORY (THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE: TITANS) BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE BEFORE GOING TO VISIT HIS BIRTH MOTHER WHICH WILL HAPPEN BEFORE THE EVENTS OF SEASON ONE OF YOUNG JUSTICE BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO SHOULD RAISE PHOENIX. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION OF WHO COULD RAISE PHOENIX IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the third chapter of this rewrite.

A week later Phoenix and Phoebe enter Quake, they walk through the crowd and head to where Piper is and she says when they get there "I'm gonna kill him"

"who?" asks Phoebe.

"Chef Moore, he of the phoney accents hires me and then quits to open his own place? Thank you very much" replies Piper in an angry way.

"I don't see any customers complaining," Phoenix says to Piper.

"Hello, I am not a restauranteur, I am a chef, I have no idea what I am doing" replies Piper before she asks Phoebe "are you wearing my dress?" before a blonde woman comes over and Phoebe says "hey, Brittany, I love that tattoo," Brittany says "thanks" while she shows her angel tattoo on the back of her hand and Phoebe says to Brittany, "I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins?"

"in the states, yeah, I got it done in Tahiti" replies Brittany before she checks her watch and says to Piper "keep the change, Piper, I gotta jam"

"OK, say hi to Max"

"Okay," says Brittany before she walks away. Phoebe looks at some guy and suddenly gets a vision, when she gets out of it Piper says "now back to my dress"

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Phoebe asks Piper who looks at him before Phoebe says "just glance, don't be obvious" Piper and Phoenix glance at the guy before Piper says "I approve, who is he?" Phoenix nods in agreement.

"his name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask me if he could buy me a martini" replies Phoebe.

"How do you know?" asks Phoenix.

"let's just say I solved the age-old problem of who approaches whom first, I had a little premonition" replies Phoebe.

"what?" asks Piper before she says "Phoebe, you're not supposed to use your powers, we agreed"

"no, you and Prue agreed, I abstained, besides, it's not like I can control it, it just- It popped in my head," Phoebe says to Piper who just looks at Phoebe. Piper then says to Phoebe "that's the whole point, none of us can control our powers, that's what scares me, I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant"

"shh, here he comes," Phoebe says to Piper, the guy that Phoebe saw in her premonition walks over to them and says to Phoebe "hi"

"oh, hello" replies Phoebe with a smile.

"I was just sitting over there and was wonder if I could buy you a martini or something?" asks the guy. Phoebe turns to Piper and says "a martini, imagine that" in a low voice before she says to the guy "I would love one, it's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" asks Alec.

"wild guess, do you wanna grab a table?" replies Phoebe before she gets off her stool and Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is going to be pissed"

"news flash: stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles," Phoebe says to Piper making Phoenix crack up a bit before she walks away and Piper looks annoyed at Phoebe. Phoenix decides to order some drinks for himself, not alcoholic, of course.

Phoenix later orders some vodka with orange juice while Piper is distracted and he finishes his drinks before Piper finds out that he has alcohol.

* * *

The next morning Piper and Phoenix are watching something about the Salem witch trials while Piper does some baking, Phoenix is helping her a bit. The man on the TV says "proving that they were the devil's disciples was no easy task for the court at the Salem witch trials but a remarkable event occurred, one of the accused, Mary Easty, run for the church to profess her innocence, suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightning, in the court's mind, God himself had spoken forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house, the witches were subsequently convicted of heresy and burned alive at the stake" Prue walks into the kitchen and says "morning" before she asks "what are you watching?"

"Nothing, just a show" replies Piper before she turns off the TV.

"about witches?" asks Prue before she asks "are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake?" Piper laughs a bit before she says "yeah, right, by the way, Andy called"

"when?" asks Prue.

"While you were in the shower" replies Piper.

"What did you tell him?" asks Prue.

"that you were in the shower" replies Piper before she asks "bad date?"

"no, no, not at all, it was great" replies Prue before she says "you know, dinner, movie, sex" Phoenix is drinking some juice at the time and when Prue says 'sex' he spits the juice out in shock, spraying it all over the table which he quickly rushes to clean up before Piper says to Prue "excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze"

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper," says Prue.

"high school doesn't count, that was last decade, spill it," Piper says to Prue who goes quiet and walks away. Piper asks "oh, that bad, huh?" following her out of the kitchen. Phoenix follows them out.

"no, actually, that good, it was-, well we were amazing, but that's not the point, I told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow, it just shouldn't have happened," Prue says not noticing Phoebe come downstairs and Phoebe asks "what shouldn't?"

"Prue slept with Andy" replies Piper.

"hello" exclaims Phoebe.

"thanks a lot, mouth," Prue says to Piper.

"wait, you were going to tell them and not me, family meeting," says Phoebe.

"speaking of last night, what time did you end up rolling in?" Prue asks Phoebe.

"no, no, no, don't change the subject," Phoebe says to Prue who says "don't dodge the question" before Piper says "it must've been at least after 3"

"I must still be on New York time," says Phoebe.

"Actually, that would make it later," says Phoenix in a cheeky way.

"or maybe you and Alec-" Piper says to Phoebe.

"who's Alec?" asks Prue.

"some hottie she hit on in the restaurant" replies Piper.

"excuse me, revisionist history, he hit on me, remember the whole vision thing?"

"vision thing?" asks Prue before she says "please don't tell me you used your powers" Phoebe looks away before Prue looks at Piper who says "don't put me in the middle"

"I'm not, you were born in the middle, look, I thought we agreed" replies Prue.

"no, we didn't, you agreed, you laid down the law, there's a difference," Phoebe says to Prue.

Prue says to Phoebe "look, our powers are not toys, we have to be careful, they could get us killed"

Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is right, we don't want any more warlocks finding us or anyone finding out about our powers and trying to kill us"

"look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all, nobody died," says Phoebe before she says "Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can and FYI, nothing happened last night, at least nothing I'm ashamed of" before she starts to walk away when Prue says "there's another reason we have to be careful, Andy thinks somebody's abducting women in our area"

"abducting women, what do you mean?" asks Phoebe.

"It means that warlocks aren't the only evil that we have to look out for" replies Prue before she says "and FYI, I'm not ashamed of anything" Phoebe smirks and they all walk away.

* * *

A little while later Piper is in her car in front of the church as the bells chime and Piper stares at the church doors. Suddenly she Piper someone knocking on the side of the car making Piper jump and it turns out to be Pastor Williams. Piper says "Pastor Williams, oh, you scared me"

"I'm sorry" replies Pastor Williams before Pastor Williams asks Piper "Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from your restaurant?" before he says "I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I am, I mean, I'm coming back later with everything" replies Piper

"Great, so, what are you doing here now?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Nothing, really, just thinking" replies Piper.

"about?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Mary Easty" replies Piper.

"who?" asks Pastor Williams in a confused way.

"it's just a stupid documentary I saw," Piper says before she asks "by the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being-" she then makes a sound that sounds like thunder.

"evil being, you mean, like, what, vampires?" asks Pastor Williams with a smile. Piper laughs before she says "Vampires, no, I was thinking more along the lines of witches"

"witches, huh?" asks Pastor Williams and Piper nods before he says "let me put it to you this way, I sure wouldn't want to risk it"

"Hmm," says Piper before Pastor Williams says "I gotta go, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, right, absolutely" replies Piper. Pastor Williams walks away as Piper breathes a sigh of relief. She watches Pastor Williams enter the church and close the door before she unbuckles her seat belt, hops out of the car and walks towards the church door and is about to grab the handle when she hears a clap of thunder, she jumps, turns away from the doors and runs back to the car as the church bells chime again.

* * *

Later that day Phoenix, Piper and Phoebe are at the church delivering the unused food from Quake. All three of them get out of the van and as they do that Phoebe says "you would think that after last night Prue would be a lot mellower, I mean, how long had it been? Six months? And she's worse"

Piper says "it's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date, I mean, everything's changed since we've become-" as Phoebe gives a woman some food. the woman says "great, thank you" before Piper looks at the woman as she says "you know"

"come on, you never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"no, have you?" asks Piper before she says "don't answer that"

"I've actually never had sex," Phoenix tells Piper who is very surprised and proud.

"well, it's not a regular thing, of course, now that I'm a witch I can see if it's going to be good or not before it actually-" she sees an old man next to her who she hands some food to and says "hi" to with a smile. Piper then asks "what's the matter with you? Are you out of your mind?"

"come on, it's not like he took me seriously" replies Phoebe.

"you don't know that, he could've," Piper says to Phoebe before she says "I just think we need to be extra careful, in bed and out"

"Okay, well, there's careful and then there paranoid," says Phoebe before she asks Piper "do you wanna talk about it?"

"talk about what?" asks Piper before Pastor Williams walks to the van and says to Phoebe "hey, Phoebe, I didn't know that you were back in town"

"hey" replies Phoebe before she hugs Pastor Williams who asks "take a bite out of the big apple, did you?"

"oh, I ate the worm" replies Phoebe before she chuckles a bit and says "I'm going to get some gum, you guys want something?"

"no, thanks" replies Pastor Williams

"Good to see you," Phoebe says to the Pastor.

"you too" replies Pastor Williams

"I'll go with you," Phoenix says to Phoebe before the two walk away from the van before Pastor Williams moves towards Piper who is looking at the list when she says "okay, here's the deal, got this friend, has a little problem, could be bad, not sure what to tell her"

"you wanna go inside?" asks Pastor Williams.

"no" replies Piper quickly before she says "I mean, I've gotta get going"

"so, what's her problem?" asks Pastor Williams.

"well, she kind of, sort of thinks she might be a witch" replies Piper.

"witches again, huh?" asks the Pastor.

"it's not a good thing, is it?" asks Piper.

"certainly not a question I get every day" replies Pastor Williams before he asks as Piper and the Pastor walk a bit "how well do you remember your Sunday school lessons?"

Piper remains silent and Pastor Williams says "Exodus 22:18: Thou shall not suffer a witch to live"

"meaning?" asks Piper.

"If you go by the old school, put her to death, she's evil" replies Pastor Williams making Piper turn away from the Pastor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lottery stand, Phoebe picks a magazine before she picks up some bubblegum and places it in front of the cashier who says "$3.52". Phoenix is looking at the magazine rack to pick what one he wants which he decides to buy. An elderly couple are there and the man asks his wife "should we use the grandchildren's birthdays?" before he spots Phoebe and says "it's a thirty million jackpot, who knows, I mean, today may be our lucky day"

"maybe," says Phoebe before the man says "if not, we're gonna lose the house" Phoebe grabs one of the tickets and get a vision. Once she goes out of the vision she says "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty" before she says "those are the winning numbers"

"Yeah, yeah, right lady, you want this stuff or not?" says the cashier guy who Phoebe ignores and says to the elderly couple "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty, trust me, mister, today is your lucky day" The man changes the numbers on his ticket before putting in the ones that Phoebe had told him. Phoebe and Phoenix decide to get a lottery ticket each. They head back to the van and they drive away from the church.

* * *

The next day Piper is back at the church. Piper gets out the car and walks to the church doors, she grabs the handle and opens the door before she steps a foot in. She then walks into the church and backs out before she yells out "I'm good" with a giant smile. Piper starts walking back to the car when she sees an old woman walking past the church, Piper walks over to her and she sees the woman's hand, on the hand is an angel making her remember something before she asks "Brittany?"

"you know me? Is that my name?" asks the old woman. Piper just looks at the old woman.

* * *

Down at Buckland's Auction House, Phoenix and Prue are there meeting with Rex who Prue introduces Phoenix to before Rex says to Prue "Prue, thank you for coming back"

"well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it" replies Prue.

"I told you I was interested, and I am," Rex says to her before he says "but first of all, I'd like to test your expertise, if you don't mind, let's see how good you really are, careful watch your step" as he leads Prue and Phoenix to where a woman with curly blonde hair is and Rex says when they are next to the woman "this is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists" before he says to Hannah "this is Prue Halliwell and her young friend, Phoenix"

"hi, nice to meet you both" Prue says to Hannah before Rex says to Prue "please, tell us about this piece" Prue takes a look at the painting which Phoenix had already identified. Prue says "well, Madonna of the meadow, Giovanni Bellini, 16th century, fabulous piece, worth $3, 4 million easily if it wasn't a copy"

"What makes you think it's a copy?" asks Hannah with a small chuckle.

"too well preserved, no yellowing" replies Prue before she says "besides, the frame support is in pine" and is about to finish her sentence when Phoenix says "Italian painters used poplar back then" Prue looks at Phoenix before she says "and Italian painters used poplar back then" before she asks Phoenix "how do you know about that?"

"I like Art" replies Phoenix and Hannah says to Prue "your boy-toy is smart"

"he's not my boy-toy, he's my son," Prue says to Hannah with a smile, Hannah looks shocked, before they move to the next piece and Prue says "Degas, actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself" Hannah 'accidentally' bumps into a ladder which has a bucket of paint on it which falls. Prue subconsciously uses her telekinesis to make sure the paint doesn't fall on her and the paint splashes onto Hannah's shoes which she shakes a bit to get it off.

Rex asks Prue "you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay" replies Prue.

"you sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened" says Rex. Phoenix doesn't believe it but he keeps his mouth shut.

"no, it's okay" replies Prue.

"well, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job," Rex says to Prue.

"are you serious?" asks Prue.

"can you start Monday?" asks Rex.

"Yeah, absolutely" replies Prue with a smile.

"terrific, it's done, then, yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in, in the meantime, Welcome aboard," Rex says to Prue while shaking her hand which she let go of. Phoenix shakes Rex's hand and Prue and Phoenix leave Rex and Hannah and walk to the elevator not hearing the conversation between Rex and Hannah, even with Phoenix's Kitsune hearing.

* * *

Prue and Phoenix enter the Halliwell manor and Prue calls out "Piper? Phoebe? Guess what"

"what?" asks an old woman standing in the manor before Piper says "Prue, thank god, you're home" as she comes over to them

Yeah, who...?" asks Prue.

"here you go Brittany, why don't you go sit down at the table, okay?" Piper says to the old woman before giving the old woman a bowl and she says as the woman walks to the table "there you go"

"Sorry, Brittany?" asks Prue.

"you're not going to believe this, I'm not sure I do, I think- No, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds"

"Yeah, right, Piper, and I'm Rosie O'Donnell" replies Prue with sarcasm.

"no, I mean it, Brittany has a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?" says Piper. Prue looks at the woman's tattoo before she says "that can't be"

"that's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions, only things that Brittany would know, she may be senile, but it was enough to convince me," Piper says to Prue before Phoenix says "let's check both Books of Shadows then, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on"

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is watching a movie with Shadow when before Prue and Piper come into the room after talking to Brittany. Phoenix asks the two women "what did you find out from Brittany?"

Piper and Prue tell Phoenix what they know from her before Piper remembers something which she says and they all head to the attic and they go to where the books are and Prue asks Piper "Piper, what are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, I saw something in the book of shadows," says Piper, before they get to a page, and Piper says "okay, look, see, 'Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young'"

"'by invoking a black-magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth'" Prue says as she reads the page. Phoenix reads the same page from Phoenix's Book of Shadows.

"That sucks," says Phoenix before Piper says "it's gotta be what happened to Brittany"

"yeah, but there must be some incantation to reverse it somehow," Prue says to Piper who says "there is" turning over two pages and Phoenix says "The Hand Of Fatima, it says that the prophet Muhammad invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from"

"Yeah, well, the problem is, we don't know who Javna really is, let alone where he is," Prue says to them and they read the page for a bit before they hear some glass smash and Piper yells out "Brittany?" Before they all run downstairs into the kitchen where they see Brittany laying on the floor and Piper says when she sees Brittany "oh, my god, what happened?"

"Brittany, are you alright?" Prue asks Brittany before Piper says "i'll call 911"

"and tell them what, that she's dying of old age at twenty-five?" asks Prue. Piper picks up a napkin with some writing on it and Prue asks "what is it?"

"it's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant with Stefan's address on it" replies Piper. Brittany gasps and says "Javna" before Piper says to Prue "Prue, that's where Phoebe went"

"let's go there, and when we get there, I'll distract Javna," says Phoenix.

"Are you sure?" asks Prue

"yeah" replies Phoenix with a nod.

"let's do it," says Prue before they all head to where Phoebe and Javna are.

* * *

They arrive at the address. They go to the van and Prue asks "do you see anything?"

"no" replies Piper before she says "Prue"

"Look, we'll find her," says Prue

"maybe we should call the police" suggests Piper

"no, if Javna has her, only we can stop him," Prue says to Piper

"but we need Phoebe to do it, the incantation only work with the three of us," says Piper before they hear Phoebe scream. Prue and Phoenix use their telekinesis to open the locked door just as Javna uses his power on Phoebe.

Phoenix then telekinetically throws a piece of metal at Javna, hitting Javna in the head making Javna stop using his power and he turns to them before he tries using his power on Prue as Piper unties Phoebe. Prue grabs the hand mirror on a table to deflect Javna's power before Phoebe and Piper join her, Prue says "now"

Phoebe, Piper and Prue chant in unison

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna says to the three women "you can't stop me, I will live forever" The hand of Fatima appears of Prue's hand before they chant.

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna yells out no, no before moaning a little and turning to ash which blows away in some unseen wind. Phoenix says after Javna is gone "that was awesome" and Phoebe says "very cool" as they hear police sirens coming closer to them.

* * *

The next day, they are all in Quake where they see one of Javna's victims who Phoebe talks to before she joins them at the bar and Piper asks Phoebe "do you know that girl?"

"I almost was that girl, she was one of Stefan's victims, obviously doesn't remember" replies Phoebe.

"lucky her," says Prue.

"no, lucky me, I learned my lesson, I've got to be more careful," says Phoebe before Prue asks "excuse me, did i just hear right? did she actually admit to doing something wrong?"

"that's what I heard" replies Piper.

"frame it, it won't happen again," says Phoebe

"at least we helped those people, I mean, it's nice to know that our powers really are good," says Piper

"Yeah, good for everything but our love lives, unfortunately, although I must admit, they do come in handy once in a while," says Prue

"uh-huh, hypocrite," says Phoebe as the lotto draw comes on TV and Phoebe says "the winning numbers, I won," she says "well I did" after Prue and Piper had given her a look.

"We both did," says Phoenix before the numbers on Phoebe's ticket disappear. Piper grabs Phoebe's ticket and Prue says "see, I told you, you can't intentionally use the powers for your own personal gain, remember ?"

"it's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress," says Phoebe before she says "oh, well, at least the old couple didn't lose their house" she then asks "why didn't the numbers from Phoenix's ticket disappear"

"I am considered to be a Neutral Witch, personal gain isn't an issue for me," Phoenix tells Phoebe who grumbles saying "lucky you" Prue gives Phoenix a look and Phoenix says "I can use the money to help a lot of people plus, I'm going to have you have control over the money since I'm fifteen" before Piper says "a toast, to the power of three" lifting up her glass before she says "whether we like it or not" They all clink their glasses before they all drink.

* * *

Over the next three weeks or so Phoenix really settles into the manor, he also helps fight off evil beings like the three shapeshifters who had moved in across the street, during that time Phoenix had met his grandfather who was very shocked to learn that he had a Grandson who also had powers. Victor, Phoenix's Grandfather had gotten Phoenix an expensive watch when he had gone to have dinner with Phoenix, Phoebe and Piper, a dinner which Prue crashes before they all learn that Victor knew about his daughters having powers, he then learned that Phoenix had powers, he was very shocked by this before he is thrown into a wall by Prue. The three shapeshifters were then destroyed after one of them had shapeshifted into Victor, Phoebe, Prue and Piper destroy them with a safety spell.

The day after the shapeshifters are destroyed they all meet Leo, a handyman before they watch a video that Victor had left behind as he had left town. The video is of Prue, Piper and Phoebe when they were younger while Phoenix's grandmother, Pamela, was still alive.

The week after that, during the week of Prue's birthday, they all met Mark who had been killed by a gang member by the name of Tony Wong who had burnt Mark's body. They had then faced the entity named Yama who was after Mark's spirit, Yama, the Gatekeeper of Del Huoy, the opening to the gates of Chinese Hell who seeks to capture souls, absorbing them by impaling them on his lance and does not care whether the souls are good or evil.

They luckily were able to get Mark a funeral before Yama gets his soul since Tony Wong was trying to use Mark's identity to escape to Hong Kong but Tony ends up dead in a shoot-out and captured by Yama who tries to take Mark's soul but he doesn't since Phoenix, Phoebe, Piper and Prue all defend Mark making Yama back away and leave.

The four of them attend Mark's funeral before they celebrate Prue's birthday with a surprise party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of this rewrite.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.
> 
> OKAY, EVERYONE, I WILL SOON BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN ROSEWOOD, I HAVE THE CHOICE BETWEEN THREE FAMILIES WHERE PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED. THE HASTINGS FAMILY WITH SPENCER, THE MARIN FAMILY WITH HANNA OR THE VANDERWAAL FAMILY WITH MONA, VOTE FOR WHICH FAMILY YOU PREFER.
> 
> ALSO WHEN I DO THE RIVERDALE VERSION PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE BETTY COOPER IN THE COOPER FAMILY.
> 
> IN THE GOSSIP GIRL VERSION, HE'LL BE A WALDORF.
> 
> IN THE BUFFY VERSION HE WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE CORDELIA CHASE, SAME WITH THE ANGEL VERSION.
> 
> IN THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT VERSION HE'LL BE THE SON OF HEADMASTER CROSS WITH YUKI AS HIS OLDER SISTER.
> 
> IN THE GLEE VERSION I HAVE THE CHOICE OF MAKING HIM THE SISTER OF SANTANA OR THE SON OF SUE SYLVESTER.
> 
> IN THE STAR WARS VERSION HE'LL BE THE BROTHER OF PADME AND ANAKIN WILL LIKE HIM INSTEAD OF PADME.
> 
> IN THE ST TRINIANS VERSION HE WILL BE THE SON OF CAMILLA FRITTON.
> 
> IN THE WALKING DEAD VERSION, HE'LL EITHER BE THE SON OF SHANE WALSH OR RICK GRIMES. AND LORI WILL NOT BE PAINTED IN A POSITIVE LIGHT.
> 
> I MIGHT DO A H2O: JUST ADD WATER VERSION ALONG WITH A MAKO: ISLAND OF SECRETS VERSION TOO.
> 
> ALL OF THESE VERSIONS ARE WHERE PHOENIX ISN'T RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS. IN SOME HE'LL GO TO HOGWARTS BUT IN SOME HE WON'T BUT THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL CATCH UP TO HIM. I HAVE A FEW OTHER FANDOM VERSIONS RUNNING THROUGH MY BRAIN AT THE MOMENT.
> 
> I SHOULD ALSO TELL YOU ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING A THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE YOUNG JUSTICE VERSION AS WELL. THAT VERSION IS GOING SLOWLY BUT SURELY, IT WILL FOLLOW THE EPISODES FROM SEASON 1 OF YOUNG JUSTICE.
> 
> I MIGHT EVEN DO A VERSION OF THIS CURRENT STORY (THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE: TITANS) BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE BEFORE GOING TO VISIT HIS BIRTH MOTHER WHICH WILL HAPPEN BEFORE THE EVENTS OF SEASON ONE OF YOUNG JUSTICE BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO SHOULD RAISE PHOENIX. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION OF WHO COULD RAISE PHOENIX IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of this rewrite.

A few nights later, on the 7th of November, Phoenix and Phoebe walkthrough Quake to get to Prue and Piper who are sitting together. Some guys walk ahead of Phoebe who is suddenly blocked by them, one of the guys says to Phoebe "are your parents' terrorists? Because, baby, you're the bomb"

"Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell," says a second guy

"uh, excuse me?" asks Phoebe.

"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt? because I know an angel when I see one" replies the second guy. Phoebe wiggles her finger to tell him to come closer before she says to him "I'm No Angel, I'm a witch, but don't tell my sisters I told you" she then walks away from the guys. Phoenix had heard what she had said and starts laughing. When they get to the table Phoenix says to Prue and Piper "oh, we are so glad you guys are still here" the four sit down and they see that Prue and Piper are staring at something making Phoebe ask them "what are you staring at?"

"they have been going at it for almost an hour" replies Prue motioning to the couple who are making out. Phoebe and Phoenix look at the couple and Phoebe says "hello" The couple are moaning as they kiss and Phoebe says turning back around "I can't even look"

"I know, I hate being single," says Piper. Phoenix rolls his eyes.

"waitress coming through" is suddenly heard and the waitress says to Prue "special delivery" placing down a drink.

"um, I think there's been some mistake, I didn't order this"

"I know, you have a secret admirer," the waitress tells Prue before she says "he ordered it for you" pointing at a man.

"who is that?" asks Piper.

"and is he bisexual?" asks Phoenix earning a slap around the head from Prue.

"I have no idea, I'm just following the bartender's orders and apparently, he's been eyeing Prue all night" replies Skye the waitress. Prue asks Skye to tell the man that she says thanks and is flattered but is seeing someone else. Skye goes over to the man and does what Prue had asked. Piper says "this is a nice change in attitude"

"I'll say, does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Andy?" asks Phoebe.

"lately, I've been thinking a lot of things" replies Prue.

* * *

The next day at the Halliwell Manor Phoenix and Prue are watching as Piper does her workouts. Piper suddenly says "I give up, two weeks, and nothing's strengthed but my temper" as she put the workout stuff down. Prue says to Piper "Piper, here's your problem, you didn't read the fine print" before she says "see, it says right here, $19.95 for the video and 20 grand for the plastic surgeon"

"I never understood the whole plastic surgery thing," says Phoenix.

"yeah, well, it's worked, she's most desired female in America, what every man wants," says Piper.

"I don't want her," says Phoenix before he says "girls who have flirted with me look better than her"

"well, Phoenix, you're gay, so of course you don't want her," Prue says to Phoenix who nods, she then says "of course straight men want her, men are no different to women, we all want what we can have, which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man"

"tons of fun, lots of heat and strings attached, that's what I want," says Phoebe walking into the room, Phoenix agrees with her, he also agrees with Piper when she says "I know this may not sound PC but I want romance, long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candlelight, I love love, I'd take what Prue has in a flat second" Phoenix likes what Piper had said. Phoenix agrees with both Piper and Phoebe.

"then you would have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal, is it?" says Prue getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Later that day as Piper is working at Quake Phoebe and Phoenix arrive at Quake, they see Piper giving some guy his food and they go up to her to say hello before Phoebe asks "why are you doing that?" as she sees Piper picking up some dishes.

"Skye didn't show up for her shift today, so we're short-handed" replies Piper. Phoenix grabs some of the plates to help Piper. They all head into the kitchen which Phoebe holds the door for them to enter and once they are in the kitchen Piper asks them "so, what's up?"

"we, uh, found this spell" replies Phoebe

"it's how to attract a lover," Phoenix tells Piper.

"no, you guys, forget it, we're not casting any spells," says Piper.

"come on, there must be more to our powers than warlock wasting," says Phoebe.

"we're ready to have fun with magic," says Phoenix.

"no, no personal gain, remember?" Piper says to them.

"How is it personal gain if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person?" asks Phoebe.

"and in our case, lots and lots of happiness," says Phoenix before he adds "not that personal gain actually affects me"

"could you pass that colander?" asks Piper motioning to the colander. Phoebe grabs it for her before she says "look, I'm not talking marriage here, we have our thirties to freak out about that" as they follow Piper. Phoebe then says "this... this spell is about having a good time"

"I admit it's tempting, the dating scene can be a little frustrating, but bringing a man into our life through a spell? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a little desperate and plus Phoenix, Jason, you don't need a spell, you're together" says Piper.

"no, how is asking for what you want being desperate?" asks Phoebe before she says, "I say it's not desperate, I say it's empowering"

"besides the Book Of Shadows says that we could reverse the spell at any time," Phoebe tells Piper.

Piper agrees to go the spell with Phoebe.

* * *

Later that night Piper is chopping up some herbs for the spell in the kitchen. Prue walks into the house, Prue is yelling for her sister before she enters the kitchen to see Piper chopping up some herbs with Phoenix. Piper sees Prue and says "Prue, you're home, I thought you had a date with Andy"

"no, he had to cancel," Prue tells Piper before she asks "what are you two doing?"

"um-" Piper says before Phoebe enters the kitchen saying "Piper, we were wrong, the spell call for cayenne pepper, not black pepper" she then sees Prue before Phoebe says "did I say spell? I meant recipe" Prue doesn't believe her before Phoenix asks "we are so busted, aren't we?"

Prue nods and says "I would say yes" she then asks "what spell are you casting?"

"I realised today that Phoebe and Phoenix may have stumbled onto something, something that actually makes sense" replies Piper.

"Now I'm worried," says Prue looking at Piper. Phoebe looks annoyed.

"all the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, really get a handle on them, I mean, why else would the book say we can reverse the spell at any time? All I want is someone special in my life, and this spell provides that exactly"

"I can translate," Phoebe tells Prue. After she had 'translated' what Piper had said Prue exclaims "you've got to be kidding me"

"We were hoping you would join us," Piper says to Prue who replies "no, I've got enough complications in my life, you are on your own" The three then head up to the Attic after Phoebe says to Prue "you know where to find us"

"be careful what you wish for" replies Prue.

* * *

Phoenix decides that he doesn't need the spell, he tells Piper and Phoebe who accept it and head up to the Attic while Phoenix head to his bedroom and he, with his enhanced hearing, to listen in on what's going on in the attic.

* * *

Up in the attic, Piper and Phoebe sit next to each other, they both had just finished writing down what they want in a man for the spell. Phoebe asks Piper "okay, you want to go first, Piper?"

"no, you go first" replies Piper.

"Okay," says Phoebe before she quickly snatches Piper's away from her making Piper say "hey, that's not fair" Phoebe chuckles and she says reading out what is written on the paper "you want a man who is single, smart, endowed"

"employed" interjects Piper.

"oh, sorry, 'employed', a man who loves sleeping in on Sundays, sunset bike rides, cuddling by a roaring fire and late-night talks, a man who loves love as much as you" Phoebe finishes reading chuckling at the end before she says to Piper "wow, you're a romantic"

"yep" she snatches Phoebe's paper and says "your turn," she says reading it out "you want the sexy silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at 3:00 in the morning, a man who appreciates scented candles, body oils and Italian sheets" Phoebe snatches the paper from Piper and says reading the paper in a strange tone of voice "he's about hunger and lust and danger, and even though you know all this, even though you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away" she then says in her normal voice "and he recycles"

"he recycles?" asks Piper.

"yeah, and I think it goes without saying that we all want a man who is well... employed," says Phoebe.

"you're seriously twisted," Piper tells Phoebe, she then looks at the spell and asks "this is the spell we have to say?"

"Yeah, we're all lucky, if we were MEN looking for WOMEN, the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for days" replies Phoebe.

"so, that means that Phoenix can use the spell too? When he decides that he wants to?" asks Piper.

"yep, because he a Man looking for other Men" replies Phoebe.

"Okay, I think we can say this"

"Okay," says Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe then chant in unison

*" _I Conjure thee, I Conjure thee,_

_I'm the Queen, you're the Bee_

_As I desire, so shall it be_ "*

They chant the spell twice, once they are done Phoebe asks "do you think it worked?"

"I don't know" replies Piper before she says "the big spell usually require all three of us sisters" They suddenly hear the phone ring, the two get up and rush downstairs, Phoenix joins his aunts and mother downstairs all dressed up and they all see Prue on the phone making Phoebe ask her "is it for me? Is it for me?"

"who's this? I'm sorry, do I know you?" Prue asks the person on the phone. She listens to the person before she says "um, look, as I told the waitress, I'm just not available" she then asks "how did you get my number, my name?" the person hangs up making Prue says "hello?"

"who is it?" asks Piper.

"that guy from Quake who sent me a drink" replies Prue.

"what did he want?" asks Piper.

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy, mom," says Phoenix.

Phoenix and Phoebe head for the front door making Prue say to them "um, hello, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Quake to see if my spell worked" replies Phoebe before she asks "wanna join me?"

"pass" replies Piper.

"no, thanks" replies Prue before she asks Phoenix "where are you going then?"

"with Phoebe to Quake, we decided not to do the spell" replies Phoenix making Prue very happy about him not doing the spell.

"But I want to go out for a while," says Phoenix, he then says "I had decided that I didn't need a spell to pick up guys"

"I'm going to take a bath," Prue tells Piper and Dick as Phoenix and Phoebe head out the door.

* * *

The next morning Prue, Piper and Dick are in the kitchen, Prue asks Piper about what their mother had said about monsters which Piper replies to, Prue tells Piper that their mother's advice didn't work before she says "he knew about mom, he knew what she told us" she then asks "and how did he know that? and what about the marks on my back?" Prue says to her sister "Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared, I don't know how and I don't know why, but they were definitely there" Piper looks down as Prue says this, looking at the coffee cup before she asks "how many hours did you work this week? Sixty, Seventy?" before she asks "and what are you doing today, on a Saturday no less?"

"yea, well, the auction starts on Monday, and the shipment arrived three days late" replies Prue, she then realises that Piper changed the subject and comments on it before she says "you don't believe me"

"I think you believe that you thought you saw those marks on your back," says Piper before she says "I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee, and we're talking about a nightmare you had while asleep in the tub" she then asks "so isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?" Prue is shaking her head as Piper asks the question, she then says "no, he was in my dream, it was real"

"so why didn't you use your power to help you out?" asks Piper before adding "you know, move him away"

"I don't know" replies Prue. They suddenly hear a man say "morning" they turn to see a shirtless man with brown hair and brown eyes, Piper asks "what-?" Another shirtless guy, younger than the other one, looking about Phoenix's age enters the kitchen except he isn't wearing any jeans, just his underwear which leave nothing for the imagination, the guy is packin', this guy is a handsome guy with a toned, athletic body and a chiselled facial features, he has slightly curly dark brown hair and green eyes, the first guy says smiling "good morning" he and the younger guy both go over to the fridge, open it, one takes the milk while the younger guy takes the juice, the one with the milk drinks out of the carton and the guy with the juice grabs a glass to drink the juice in. Prue asks them both "um, excuse me, but who are you two?"

"who cares?" asks Piper.

"Hans, I found your T-shirt," says Phoebe running into the kitchen. Phoenix enters the kitchen and says "Jason, I found your T-shirt and your Jeans"

"was it in the hammock or...?" asks Hans as he walks over to Phoebe who replies "it doesn't matter," Hans tells her "thanks" before he kisses her.

"where were they, babe?" Jason asks Phoenix.

"your shirt was in the foyer," Phoenix tells Jason before Phoenix says "and your jeans were hanging from one of the lights in the conservatory"

"Thanks, I should have remembered that" replies Jason smiling, he then adds "especially after what we did in there" Jason puts the juice away, he then goes over to Phoenix and kisses him, passionately, in thanks, he then places the glass in the sink and cleans the glass. Hans puts on his shirt while Jason puts his clothes back on. Piper looks at Prue in a certain way and asks silently "hammock?"

"well, I gotta run," Hans tells Phoebe before Jason tells Phoenix that he has to go meet up with his adoptive father. Hans kisses Phoebe, Jason kisses Phoenix before Hans says "oops, I almost forgot" he walks over, picks up the milk bottle and drops it into the recycling bin making Phoebe says "ooh" Piper rolls her eyes as Hans and Jackson leave. Phoebe says to her sisters "don't worry, we had safe sex" she then adds exclaiming a bit "lots of safe sex"

Piper nods her head and mutters "eww" and Prue chuckles not realizing that Phoenix had said anything about whether he had safe sex or not.

* * *

Later that day Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix are at Quake, Phoebe says to Piper as she exits the kitchen of Quake "I'm telling you, Piper, the spell worked"

"shh, a little louder, Pheebs, I don't think Oakland heard" replies Piper as she walks towards the person that had ordered the food. Phoenix nods in agreement with how loud Phoebe is being before Phoenix says "and I was right, I didn't need the spell" as the two follow Piper.

"well, it did, get this, Hans doesn't go to bars, he's never been to Quake, but last night, he's on his way back from his acting class (Piper make a face with a chuckle at that information) when bam! flat tire on his _motorcycle_ , right across from Quake, so he comes in to use the payphone and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies room"

"Phoebe, you threw his clothes all over the house, that's not a spell working, that's hormones," Piper says to her sister, Phoebe replies "no, it's not like that. I really like Hans. He's really cool" she then says raising her arm "and he likes me too" she then runs off to be greeted by Hans who grabs her, lifts her off the ground before they walk out of Quake together, Piper turns to Phoenix and she asks him "how did you meet your guy, especially without the spell?"

"I just met Jason outside Quake, that's his name, Jason, we bumped into him just outside, we started talking and then we ended up hooking up in a taxi and then again at the Manor" Phoenix replies before Jason says "he was pretty cool to me, he actually had asked if I was single before any flirting happened"

"then what happened?" asks Piper.

"I told him that I was, he looked pretty happy, we got a few drinks, hooked up in a taxi, went back to the manor and well, you know, again" replies Phoenix smirking.

"yes, I think I get the gist," says Piper looking a little grossed out. Phoenix leave after they talk for a bit, Piper heads back to work, forgetting to ask if Phoenix had used condoms or not.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix and Phoebe return to the manor to find the entire foyer filled with flowers and some boxers of chocolates, they enter the kitchen where they find Piper who says to them "you two are home early"

"Yeah, so are you" replies Phoebe before she asks "what's with all the flowers? Are you and Jack fighting already?"

"I wish, the flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned, they're from men I barely know and men I've never met" Piper replies, she then says to Phoebe "all the flowers in here are for you"

"oh, well, I know they're not from Hans," says Phoebe.

"what happened?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"he wouldn't leave me alone all night, he kept touching me, and practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me, Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I ditch Hans and left him at the club" Piper turns to Phoenix and Jason. Phoenix says to Piper "Jason already sent some roses and some chocolates earlier, he knows that I love chocolate, it was very sweet since he had to return to his home, in Gotham"

"Gotham?" exclaims Piper and Phoebe in shock. Phoenix just nods, he then asks Piper "how was your date?"

"perfect, everything was perfect, even my faults were perfect" replies Piper causing Phoenix to grimace as Phoebe asks "and this is a bad thing?"

"It wasn't real, everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me," Piper says to Phoebe causing Phoenix to start to feel smug for not using the spell in the first place as they knew they could get any guy they wanted without a spell and Jason liked him for him.

"Piper, you don't know that maybe he meant every word, maybe if it wasn't for the spell, he would've never had the chance to feel those things, let alone say them," Phoebe says to Piper. Phoenix starts to shake his heads knowing that it wasn't true as Piper says to Phoebe "no, Phoebe" before she says "love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured, what we did, it's just... it's not right"

(AN: What Piper says is one of the best lines she's ever said in the entire series of Charmed. Who agrees with me? Please review/Comment and tell me if you agree.).

"Piper's right about that, but love can be between more than two people, and she was right about the spell not being right," says Phoenix feeling very smug for not using the spell before he decides to get rid of the spell before he leaves the kitchen and head up to his room as Kit jumps onto the table and Phoebe says "even our poor cat's in hell" she then yells to the male cats trying to get into the house "go away, horny tomcats"

"let's reverse the spell," says Piper to Phoebe before the phone rings.

* * *

In his bedroom, Phoenix looks through his Book of Shadows for the Lust spell so that he can get rid of it along with another spell in the book. He uses a match to burn the papers.

* * *

The next morning Phoenix, Piper and Phoebe visit Prue in the hospital, Piper and Phoebe have a cart full of flowers, they accidentally bump into the door, Phoebe says to Prue "knock, knock" Prue smiles and says "please tell me you're here to pick me up"

"hi," says Piper. Phoenix goes over, kisses her and says "hey, mom" before Piper replies "no, Dr Black said one more day, just to be sure"

"yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest," Phoebe says to Prue, she then gasps at what she had said.

"Phoebe, it's okay, thanks for the flowers," says Prue causing the boy to snort as Piper says "yeah" while Phoebe laughs. Prue asks "what's going on?" she directs this question to Piper and Phoebe.

"oh, long story, not very interesting" replies Phoebe causing Phoenix to chuckle.

"Does this have anything to do with your lust spell?" asks Prue.

"mm-hm, but don't worry" replies Phoebe.

"we reversed the spell last night," says Piper.

"Piper called Jack," says Jason.

"the guy that you had dinner with?" Prue asks Piper.

"and he didn't remember anything," says Piper nodding before she says "and Phoebe called Hans"

"and he didn't remember anything," says Phoebe. Piper then says to Prue "so don't worry, everything is back to normal"

"good," says Prue before they all hear "Afternoon, everyone" they turn to see Andy there. Phoenix says to Andy "hey Andy" with a smile. Andy smiles before he says "surprise" holding out a rose and a paper bag.

"yes, it is," says Prue crushing Phoebe's hand.

"what are you looking at me for?" asks Phoebe before she says "I didn't tell him" Prue looks to Piper who says "guilty" she then says to Phoebe and Phoenix "come on, let's go" they all get up and leave the room, they stop at the door as Piper grabs one of the roses from the cart to show Phoebe causing Phoebe and Phoenix to chuckle.

* * *

Two weeks later, two weeks full of events as Phoenix, Prue, Piper and Phoebe all had stopped a demon (AN: The demon's name isn't Hecate, I just couldn't think of a name for her) from marrying a mortal and getting pregnant with the Demon Child who would look human but be pure Demon on the inside, Phoenix having learnt a new spell in the process, they had also met Aviva who was being used as a pawn by a Spirit Sorceress by the name of Kali who had lived in mirrors, Aviva had somehow come into contact with her either by Kali's will or Aviva's but Kali had attempted to use Aviva to steal Prue, Piper and Phoebe's powers as Phoenix is still unknown to the Demons and Evil.

Andy had also broken up with Prue because he had enough of keeping secrets from him.

A few days later Phoenix receives a letter from his friends telling him about Umbridge and her decrees, that they had created a defence club where they teach the students defensive spells because Umbridge isn't allowing them to use defensive spells in class in order to learn and they tell Phoenix that the club is quite mixed as they had several Slytherins join them and some become spies on Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, of course only Hermione knew about the spies, and she was in charge of the members of the Defense Association which was the name of the Defense club. Ron had no choice but to accept that there were Slytherins in the club, Slytherins including Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. While the spies in the Inquisitorial Squad are Draco Malfoy and Greg Goyle along with a few others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of this rewrite.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.
> 
> OKAY, EVERYONE, I WILL SOON BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN ROSEWOOD, I HAVE THE CHOICE BETWEEN THREE FAMILIES WHERE PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED. THE HASTINGS FAMILY WITH SPENCER, THE MARIN FAMILY WITH HANNA OR THE VANDERWAAL FAMILY WITH MONA, VOTE FOR WHICH FAMILY YOU PREFER.
> 
> ALSO WHEN I DO THE RIVERDALE VERSION PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE BETTY COOPER IN THE COOPER FAMILY.
> 
> IN THE GOSSIP GIRL VERSION, HE'LL BE A WALDORF.
> 
> IN THE BUFFY VERSION HE WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE CORDELIA CHASE, SAME WITH THE ANGEL VERSION.
> 
> IN THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT VERSION HE'LL BE THE SON OF HEADMASTER CROSS WITH YUKI AS HIS OLDER SISTER.
> 
> IN THE GLEE VERSION I HAVE THE CHOICE OF MAKING HIM THE SISTER OF SANTANA OR THE SON OF SUE SYLVESTER.
> 
> IN THE STAR WARS VERSION HE'LL BE THE BROTHER OF PADME AND ANAKIN WILL LIKE HIM INSTEAD OF PADME.
> 
> IN THE ST TRINIANS VERSION HE WILL BE THE SON OF CAMILLA FRITTON.
> 
> IN THE WALKING DEAD VERSION, HE'LL EITHER BE THE SON OF SHANE WALSH OR RICK GRIMES. AND LORI WILL NOT BE PAINTED IN A POSITIVE LIGHT.
> 
> I MIGHT DO A H2O: JUST ADD WATER VERSION ALONG WITH A MAKO: ISLAND OF SECRETS VERSION TOO.
> 
> ALL OF THESE VERSIONS ARE WHERE PHOENIX ISN'T RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS. IN SOME HE'LL GO TO HOGWARTS BUT IN SOME HE WON'T BUT THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL CATCH UP TO HIM. I HAVE A FEW OTHER FANDOM VERSIONS RUNNING THROUGH MY BRAIN AT THE MOMENT.
> 
> I SHOULD ALSO TELL YOU ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING A THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE YOUNG JUSTICE VERSION AS WELL. THAT VERSION IS GOING SLOWLY BUT SURELY, IT WILL FOLLOW THE EPISODES FROM SEASON 1 OF YOUNG JUSTICE.
> 
> I MIGHT EVEN DO A VERSION OF THIS CURRENT STORY (THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE: TITANS) BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE BEFORE GOING TO VISIT HIS BIRTH MOTHER WHICH WILL HAPPEN BEFORE THE EVENTS OF SEASON ONE OF YOUNG JUSTICE BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO SHOULD RAISE PHOENIX. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION OF WHO COULD RAISE PHOENIX IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the fifth chapter of this rewrite.

One night in San Francisco, standing in line for the movie 'Love's Deadly Desire' are The Charmed Ones, Phoebe has an eight-ball in her hand which she is shaking, she then says as she sees the answer "'ask again later' Hello, vague" she then asks "how am I supposed to plan my future without a little direction?"

"you, who can see the future, is now looking for it in a magic 8-ball?" Prue asks her sister.

"my visions don't help me, remember?" replies Phoebe. Piper then steps forward and says "I've got an idea" she then asks "why don't we ask it if Prue and Andy will get back together?" Phoebe hmm, she shakes the 8-ball as Prue says "oh, Phoebe, please don't" before they get the answer causing Phoebe to say "oh, interesting"

"very" comments Piper. Prue goes to look but Phoebe shakes it, Piper's pager suddenly beeps as Prue says "you two are cruel" and Piper says "ask it what a day off feels like, that was my boss, Martin, I have to get back to the restaurant"

"you're kidding," says Prue.

"there's a convention in town, and business is just crazy"

"but you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that," says Phoebe, she then adds as Piper takes out her phone "he's working you to death, Piper"

"I thought you were going to talk to Martin about this weeks ago," Prue says to Piper who replies "I never got around to it"

"Yeah, well, tell to stuff it, tell him you're taking the night off, and that's that," says Phoebe to Piper who is on the phone, Piper then says "I know you're right, I will" the phone call is answered and she says "Hello, Martin?" she talks to him before she heads to Quake. Phoebe tells Piper that she'll take Piper to the car as its safer, as she walks she bumps into a man and gets a vision, in the vision she sees a woman getting killed by some sort of laser thing to the forehead and she says "oh my god, Piper" Piper turns and asks "what is it?"

"I just had a premonition, a woman's about to be killed," Phoebe tells her sister, they suddenly hear some sirens and the two sisters and Prue run to where the sirens are and they discover a body, a body of a man. Piper says to Prue "Phoebe saw this murder before it happened"

"no, not this one, I think I saw the next one," says Phoebe stepping forward.

As the three women are at the movies Phoenix is in his room with Shadow, Phoenix is reading his Book of Shadows, researching it for future use against Demons and Warlocks as he knows that he will be discovered and that he will need to know what to do against each Demon that attacks him.

When Prue and Phoebe return home earlier than what they should have Phoenix knows that something's wrong, he is right as he finds out about the man who was murdered and Phoebe's premonition of the next victim.

* * *

The next morning Piper and Phoenix are in the kitchen, Piper is pouring the coffee for herself and her sisters, and some juice for Phoenix. Phoenix is cooking up some pancakes for breakfast for himself. Phoebe walks into the kitchen, grabs the cereal before she pours herself some crisp crunch as Prue walks in and grabs her cup of coffee, Phoebe then pours some other cereals into a bowl. Prue sits at the table with the newspaper and Prue asks Piper "ah, is this leaded?"

"always is" replies Piper, she suddenly bumps into the cereal box which suddenly freezes unknown if it's Piper or Phoenix who did the freezing, Piper places a bin underneath before the cereal unfreezes. The handyman Leo walks into the kitchen and says "good morning, ladies" to Prue, Piper and Phoebe before saying "morning, Nix" he then says to all of them "I took a look at the staircase, shouldn't be more than two days' work" he then asks "do you mind if I get started?"

"no, not at all, I'll get you some coffee" replies Piper before her pager goes off, Phoebe then says "oops, you're busy, I'll get it" she goes to grab a cup for Leo's coffee causing Phoenix to roll their eyes, Phoenix asks Leo "want a pancake while you wait, Leo?" motioning to the cooking pancakes.

"no thanks, Nix, I'll be alright" replies Leo with a smile. Phoebe then says "I'll be right there, Leo" Leo backs out of the kitchen a little before turning around and walking away.

"When are you two going to stop fighting over him and grow up?" Prue asks her sisters.

"when Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have a chance with him" replies Piper taking the coffee cup from Phoebe.

"so, never then?" asks Phoenix in a cheeky way before he asks "what if neither of you is his type and he ends up in my bed with me?"

"not going to happen" replies the three sisters in unison, for different reasons. Prue's reason is that she is being an overly protective mother, Piper and Phoebe's reasons are because they want him.

"I think that he would make a fine bedmate," says Phoenix smiling. Prue glares a little at Phoenix before she says "he's too old for you, Leo is about twenty-five or so, I prefer that guy you had around a while ago, he's perfect for you" Piper is nodding in agreement with everything Prue is saying with a little glare at Phoenix. Phoebe then says "well, that doesn't matter right now because I have to go protect the innocent"

"so, we'll call a truce temporarily," says Piper before she grabs the cup and says "I'll just take this to Leo" she then exits the room. Phoebe then eats her cereal and Prue says to her "you know that you're only into him because Piper is"

"that is so not true, I'm wounded" replies Phoebe before she asks as she sits down "is there anything about last night's murders?" Phoenix turns to listen to the conversation since the pancakes are all done.

"nothing of any use" replies Prue.

"I doubt that the police would put allow anything of use to be printed," says Phoenix.

"He's right," says Prue before Phoebe asks "how am I supposed to figure out who the girl in my vision is?"

"well, what did she look like?" asks Phoenix

"well, she was about 5'3" and her hair was lightish" replies Phoebe sounding unsure

"that's it?" asks Prue. Phoebe then says "it's not on videotape, I can't exactly rewind it" before she says to Prue "hey, you've got to talk to Andy"

"what?" asks Prue.

"well, if I can't find her, then I have to find the killer before he gets her," says Phoebe.

"well, have you checked the Book of Shadows?" asks Prue, she then adds "from the way you described your vision, it sounds like it could be demonic

"yeah, but for all we know, Andy's already hot on his trail" replies Phoebe, she then says to Prue "you have to go see him and find out"

"can't," says Prue.

"won't" corrects Phoebe.

"Phoebe, give me a break, we just stopped seeing each other," says Prue before she asks "don't you think it might be a little awkward?"

"Okay, then how about I go see him, and you look in the Book of Shadows?"

"and I'll look in mine," says Phoenix.

"Phoebe"

"Prue, I had this vision for a reason, I'm supposed to save her, I know it," says Phoebe, she then says "I have to find her" before she walks away with her bowl.

* * *

Later that day Phoenix is in their room looking through his Book of Shadows for the type of Demon or Warlock that could have killed the man and the others but they find nothing, nothing at all. Prue is up in the attic doing the same thing but she soon closes the book and starts to walk away when the book opens at a certain page, Prue walks over and sees the Truth Spell. She flips the page back to the demon section but the pages flip back to the Truth Spell and she closes the book to check if Phoenix has found anything, unknown to her the book had opened again at the Truth Spell, she knocks on their door before she waits for a reply and she enters the room when she gets one, she asks him "anything?"

"no, I can't find anything" replies Phoenix before he asks her "you didn't find anything either, did you?"

"no, I didn't" replies Prue before she heads to work.

* * *

Later that night Prue enters the attic after she had checked the manor for people, and she says to the Book "okay, you win" Just before she is about to cast the spell, Piper and Phoebe are at the front while Phoenix is back in his room, Prue having just missed him as she entered the attic, Phoenix is reading his Book of Shadows just in case he had missed something. Piper unlocks the door as Phoebe walks up, she says to Piper "hey, stranger, back from the war?"

"more like I brought the battle home with me, inventory" replies Piper.

"I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine," Phoebe says to Piper before they enter the house. Prue up in the attic then casts the spell by saying

*" _For those who want the_

_truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets_

_unsealed,_

_From now until it's_

_now again,_

_After which the memory_

_ends._

_Those who now are_

_in this house,_

_Will hear the truth_

_from other's mouths_ "*

Prue then picks up the phone to call Andy.

* * *

The next morning Phoenix and Piper are in the kitchen, Piper is yet again pouring the coffee as Prue enters the kitchen holding the newspaper, she grabs a cup of coffee, she says "thanks" and heads to the table, she then asks Piper "is this leaded?"

"nope"

"it's not?" asks Prue.

"never has been, I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel" replies Piper being suddenly truthful. Phoenix looks at Piper with surprise. Prue sits down as Piper widens her eyes, Phoebe walks into the kitchen saying to Prue "Prue, don't give me grief when you get the phone bill" she then says "I was up all night on the internet, and I didn't find anything" she then adds "that poor girl" as she walks over to grab the milk from the fridge. Phoebe then says to Piper "oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit"

"that's okay" replies Piper before she asks "so you really can't see it?"

"like I said, it's huge," says Phoebe being truthful.

"Something weird is going on," says Phoenix looking around when Leo walks in and says "Morning, I should be able to finish the stairs today"

"Okay, I'll make some more coffee"

"and I'll bring it to you," says Phoebe. but before Leo exits the kitchen. Phoenix mutters "what I would do with him"

"what would you do with me?" asks Leo having heard Phoenix mutter.

"I'd ride you at a gallop until your legs buckle and your eyes roll up, I've got muscles you never dreamed of, I'll squeeze you until you pop like warm champagne and you beg me to hurt you just a little bit more" replies Phoenix before he asks "how do you feel about that?"

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are very surprised by the answer that Phoenix had given Leo.

"I feel that you aren't really my type, I prefer women, and that you are a bit too young for me, that you should find someone around your own age" replies Leo with wide eyes at Phoenix's reply before he leaves the room. Prue smiles at the answer that Leo had given but she worries about what is going on as she was alone when she cast the spell. Piper then says to Phoebe "oh, here we go again, right?"

"Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do," says Phoebe, her eyes then widen before she says "okay, I have no idea why I just said that" she then turns around and asks "what's going on?" staring at Phoenix and Prue. Prue says "ahh, okay, I'm late for work. busy got to go" she gets up pretty quickly and goes to exit the kitchen but is stopped when Piper says "Prue!"

"Yeah?" asks Prue.

"spill, what's up?" asks Phoebe.

"I cast a truth spell" replies Prue before she runs out of the kitchen. Phoenix, Piper and Phoebe all exclaim "what?" they then go to follow Prue, Piper asks her "you cast a truth spell?"

"yes" replies Prue stopping before she says "look, please, no more questions"

"why?" asks Phoenix.

"because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he found out I was a Witch" replies Prue quickly.

"Oh," says Piper before Phoebe says "I can't believe it"

oh, look who's talking, little miss spell-of-the-week" replies Prue.

"no, no, I mean I can't believe you actually took my advice, the biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain, it's about time"

"personal? It's affecting all of us" says Piper before she asks "Prue, what have you done?"

"The spell was only supposed to work on me, okay?" replies Prue before she says, "it said 'those in this house' I thought I was alone, I even checked"

"well, obviously, you weren't," says Phoenix with a little laugh.

"wait, we just have to- We have to undo it right now, fast," says Piper.

"can't, twenty-four-hour time limit, which means until 8 o'clock tonight everybody who comes into contact with us will have no choice but to speak the truth," says Prue

"what do you mean 'no choice'?" asks Phoenix.

"exactly that, ask me a question" replies Prue.

"I'm game," says Phoebe before she asks "Prue, what do you think of me?"

"While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end," says Prue before saying "oh, god, that is so enough"

"oh my god, this could be very dangerous," says Piper.

"I'm kind of digging it," says Phoebe before she asks Piper, her arms over Piper's shoulders "Piper, what do you really think of your boss?"

"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis" replies Piper making everyone laugh before Piper gasps and says "oh, my god, I'm going to be so fired"

"no, no, no, it's okay because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard," says Prue before she says "you guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react"

"What a way to come out of the broom closet," says Phoebe and Phoenix in unison.

"Are you nuts?" asks Piper, she then says "We just need to lock the doors, call in sick and just stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away"

"Hello, there's a demon on the loose and I still have to find that woman," says Phoebe before she says "whoa, whoa, wait a minute" getting an idea.

"premonition?" asks Piper.

"no, an epiphany" replies Phoebe, she then asks Prue "so are you telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth?"

"I think so, yes, but that also means, if we get asked a question, we have to answer with the truth" replies Prue.

"I can work around that," says Phoebe, she then says "this is cool, very cool" Phoebe then grabs her jacket and leaves the manor. As she does this Piper says to her "Phoebe, no, where are you go-?" Phoebe exits the manor. Piper then says to Prue "don't even think of asking me what I think about you right now" pointing at Prue.

* * *

While Phoebe is out of the house, Piper decides that she's going to take Phoenix to Quake when her pager goes off.

* * *

Prue is at Bucklands when her phone rings and she says "Hello? I mean, Prue Halliwell" The person on the phone is Andy who says "hey, it's me"

"Andy, hi"

"Phoebe stopped by, suggested I give you a call," says Andy.

"Phoebe," says Prue before she says "yeah, but can we meet? I really don't want to talk over the phone"

"Should I be looking forward to this or dreading it?" asks Andy.

"honestly, I don't know" replies Prue, she then asks "but what are you doing for dinner? An early dinner? Like, let's say, now?"

"it's lunchtime," says Andy before he says "but I'm going to be interviewing a witness in your area around five, I could swing by later" She hears a knocking on the door making Prue ask "yeah?" she then goes back on the phone and says "Here? Yeah, I guess that's fine" The sandwich girl enters with Hannah as Prue says to Andy "all right, I'll see you then"

"Hey, Tanya," Prue says to the sandwich lady.

"personal call, Prue?" asks Hannah.

"personal business, Hanna" replies Prue before she says "and I swear that that's my name on the door" she chuckles a little before she says "look" she picks up a sandwich and says "last turkey, no mayo, my favourite" Prue gets up as Tanya says to Hannah "actually, I was saving that for Prue"

"Yeah, you were," says Hannah giving Tanya some cash. The boys narrow their eyes at her. Prue asks her "don't you hate turkey?"

"of course I do, I just don't want you to have it" replies Hannah before looking very surprised by that she answered truthfully.

"Is there any particular reason why you're such a Bitch to me?" Prue asks Hannah.

"yes, because it's my mission to destroy you" replies Hannah as Rex enters the room, he says to them "well, ah, nothing like a bit of interoffice rivalry to get those competitive juices flowing" he then says "Hannah, a word"

Hannah nods and exits the office.

* * *

At the Halliwell Manor Phoenix and Piper are in the conservatory, Piper is on the phone to her boss, she says to him "Martin, I can't work tonight, I have to do the books" she gets a reply making her say "do the books and run the floor, that's imposs-" she gets a reply again "but you don't underst-" she gets another reply before Piper asks "right now?" she then says "I'm on my way" Martin hangs up on her and she says "nice talking to you too, jerk" she gets up and says to Phoenix "OK, we're heading to Quake" Phoenix exits the room as Leo enters.

* * *

(The scene from the show where Piper and Leo's first kiss is the same.) (AN: I do love that pairing)

* * *

Back at Buckland's Prue is waiting next to the elevator when she sees her boss, Rex, she says "hi, Rex"

"Hello, Prue, how are you?" Rex asks her.

"I am a nervous wreck because I'm about to tell my boyfriend and the father of my son that I am a wi-"

"winner, a winner, she is a catch, this one is," says Phoebe interrupting Prue before she said 'Witch' Phoebe then says "I'm Phoebe, her sister, we met, remember?" she holds out her hand for Rex to shake which he does as he says "yeah, how could I forget?"

"let's go to my office," Prue says to Phoebe. She motions for the boys to follow, leaving Rex. As they walk Phoebe says to Prue "okay, the spell is really working"

"Yeah, I know" replies Prue before she asks "so you talked to Andy?"

"I sure did, he gave me a list of all the victims, they all died the same way too" replies Phoebe before she says "only problem is, they don't have a suspect, which means that I have no way of finding... her," she says this as Tanya walks past, Phoebe recognizes her from the premonition and Prue asks "who her?"

"that's the girl from my premonition," says Phoebe pointing at Tanya.

"Tanya?" asks Prue. Phoebe runs to catch up to Tanya who is in the elevator, the doors close quickly even though Phoebe asked for the doors to be held. Phoebe presses the button as Prue asks "are you sure?"

"yes, and that's the truth" replies Phoebe before Prue says "all right, take the stairs, I will call security" Phoebe heads down the stairs.

* * *

Phoebe exits the building and head to the parking lot where Tanya is fighting off a man, she's yelling for him to get off her, Phoebe grabs a glass bottle, the man removes Tanya's sunglasses before he uses his laser to try and kill Tanya but Phoebe hits him over the head with the glass bottle, getting a glimpse of the man's third eye, and Phoebe hits him again with another glass bottle before she and Tanya run, get into Tanya's car and drive away.

* * *

Prue and two security guys head out of the building, the man gets up from the ground and Prue yells out "Phoebe" The man turns to them before they all head back into the building.

* * *

At Quake Piper is on the phone to Phoebe who is telling her about Tanya. Piper says to one of the workers "Romaine in fridge three" before she goes back on the phone and asks "Phoebe, you have her there, at the house?" she then says "I understand you have to Protect The Innocent, but couldn't you find one that makes a decent bearnaise sauce? My Kitchen is collapsing"

"hey," exclaims Phoenix as he makes said bearnaise sauce.

"one that isn't underage," says Piper. Martin enters the kitchen and Piper says "well, I gotta go, we'll be there as soon as we can" she hangs up the phone, walks over to Martin and says "Martin, hi, just the man I wanted to-"

"I made a list, you better check it twice," says Martin handing Piper a list before he says "I'll be back after the dinner rush"

"But I've got a family situation"

"so you'd like to take off, go home, take care of business?" asks Martin. Piper nods as she takes off her apron and says "thank you, Martin, for understanding"

"well, don't thank me, because the answer is no" Piper loses her temper and says "all right, Martin, what part of 'family situation' do you not understand? Are you Insane? No sane person can do all this" she holds up the list as she says this before she asks "how do you expect me to do it all alone?"

"because I know you will" replies Martin.

"what?" asks Piper.

"why spend money on employees when I know you'll do it? And you won't complain, I've got a bargain, all the work for half the price" replies Martin before he realises what he had said and he says "Piper, I don't know why I said that"

"too late, Martin, the truth's out and so are we," says Piper handing Martin the list and the apron before she says "you don't deserve me, I quit" Phoenix then asks Martin "what did you really think the sauce?"

"I thought that it was one of the best sauces I've ever tasted, I'd hire you but you're underage which sucks because you have one of the most amazing asses in this entire building" replies Martin. Phoenix smiles at Martin before he walks out of the kitchen, taking the sauce with him as Martin doesn't deserve the sauce.

* * *

At Buckland's Prue meets up with Andy and head to Prue's office to talk, Prue closes the door and says when she sees Andy "Andy, hi"

"Hello, Prue" replies Andy. Prue says to Andy "I am so sorry I'm late, my meeting ran over" Prue walks over to her desk.

"your assistant said I could wait here, I hope that's okay," Andy says to Prue.

"Yeah, of course" replies Prue before she asks "can I get you anything? Something to drink?"

"I'm fine" replies Andy.

"How are you?"

"a nervous wreck" replies Prue before asking "you?"

"my heart's pounding like a sledgehammer and I'm curious as to why Jason is here" replies Andy as he sits down. Prue then asks "so, Andy, how well do you think you know me?" as she picks her cuticles.

"well, I know about your fondness for Twizzlers, how you can't stand it when people talk at the previews, how you like to argue to win, and how you pick your cuticles when you're nervous" Prue stops picking them before Andy says "I also know I'd like to start seeing you again, I wish you could trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're afraid of"

"well, actually that's what I wanted to see you about, except that instead of telling you, I think I'll just show you... so here it goes" she points to a stone pyramid and asks "see this?" Andy nods. Prue says to him "watch" and uses her telekinesis on the stone pyramid which slides across the desk startling Andy who asks "what the hell is that?" with a little chuckle.

"my secret, I did that with my mind" replies Prue.

"you're telekinetic?" asks Andy.

"yes, well no, actually, it's just so much more than that, I'm a Witch" Andy chuckles and asks "a what?"

"a good Witch" replies Prue before she says "I have powers, I never wanted them, I didn't even find out about them until recently, right around the time that I ran into you again" she then says "okay, you know all those times that I disappeared or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation" Andy nods "well, this is why" she then says "and believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, I couldn't tell anyone" she sees Andy's wide eyes and she asks "are you okay?"

"I don't know, I mean, of all the things I thought you were hiding, this was... actually nowhere on the list" replies Andy before he asks "does this mean that Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix are...?"

"yeah, we inherited our powers from Mom and Grams" replies Prue. Andy asks Prue "so, Phoenix is a Witch?" Prue nods.

Andy says "well, that's a... That's quite the secret you've been hiding"

"tell me about it," says Prue. Andy then asks Prue "can you change? I mean, is this something you can get rid of?"

"no, Andy, I can't change who I am, and that's something that I've recently come to accept" replies Prue before she says "the question is, can you?" she then adds "remember, Phoenix is your son, and a powerful and neutral Witch"

"what can he do?" asks Andy a little nervous.

"he has Telekinesis, Premonitions and can Freeze Time, plus a whole lot of other powers" replies Prue before Andy tells Prue "well, to tell you the truth... I don't know, Prue, I honestly don't know" Prue and Andy to talk more.

* * *

That night Piper walks into the conservatory, Phoebe asks Piper "did Prue talk to Andy?"

"she didn't say" replies Piper before she asks "did you find anything in either of the Books of Shadows?"

"nothing I recognize" replies Tanya.

"not yet" replies Phoenix as he searches his Book of Shadows now that he had more information. Piper then says "so, Andy said the third victim was a professor at Stanford?" before she asks "what's the link?"

"he thinks it has something to do with what they are working on, Biogenetics" replies Phoebe as Piper pours their tea.

"a professor, a geneticist, a lab technician-"

"and a sandwich girl?" asks Tanya before she asks Phoebe "do you really think he's after me?"

"uh-oh, truth spell," says Phoebe before she touches Tanya and gets a vision.

After the vision ends Phoebe calls Piper and Phoenix into the kitchen, once they are all in there Phoebe says to them "she's carrying"

"carrying what?" asks Piper.

"a baby, she's pregnant" replies Phoebe.

"oh," says Piper before heading into the conservatory, she is stopped by Phoebe who says "no, no, she doesn't know yet"

"oh, what do we do? Do we tell her?" asks Piper before she says "I mean, we protect, we don't do prenatal"

"no, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now, especially from people she just met who are telling her some three-eyed demon wants to suck the life out of her," says Phoebe, she then thinks for a moment and says "suck the life out of her" she then asks "wait a minute, is it possible it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby?"

"How would he know that she's pregnant?" asks Phoenix.

"I don't know, maybe he sees the future too, or else he's from it" replies Phoebe confusing the others.

"excuse me?" asks Phoenix.

"the button," says Phoebe before she tells them "the police found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they'd never seen before" replies Phoebe.

"rewind," says Piper making a hand gesture.

"OK, there's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon both Books of Shadows says doesn't exist and a baby that no one knows exists," Phoebe says to them before asking "you got a better explanation?"

"even if you're right, how will we find him?" asks Piper.

"well, he wants Tanya, he'll find us," says Phoebe.

"he doesn't know where we are," Piper tells Phoebe.

"well, he found Tanya at Buckland's, he saw me- with Prue" causing them all to get very worried. Piper heads to help Prue since she's the one with an active power while Phoebe stays with Tanya. Phoenix decides to do some training as he knows that Prue and Piper will come home which they do, about an hour after Piper had left the manor before Prue goes to see Andy, to get an answer from him about her and Phoenix being Witches while the others head to Quake.

* * *

They all sit together at a table, Phoebe is trying to flag down a waiter for some water but the waiter just walks past her and she asks "what good is saving the future if I can't get a glass of water in the present?"

"speaking of the future, where did Tanya go?" asks Piper.

"oh, she went to the bathroom, morning sickness, only she thinks it's the Halibut," says Phoenix.

"oh, great, she'll probably sue the restaurant for food poisoning," says Piper before she asks "will this day never end?" Phoebe checks her watch and says "actually, it just did, it's 8:20, the spell is over, the world is a safer place"

"thank god" exclaims Piper and Phoenix. Martin comes over and he says to Piper "Piper, I see you sitting" he then asks "what is wrong with this picture?"

"you don't remember?" asks Piper.

"Remember what?" asks Martin before he says "Piper, I need you in the kitchen, pronto, we're down a sous-chef" he then walks away. Piper says to them "I don't believe it, I finally stand up for myself and quit, and he doesn't remember" Piper then says "wait a minute, everybody else has forgotten the truth, why do we still remember it?"

"Truth or consequences" replies Phoebe before she says "Wiccan Rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain, now we have to deal with the fallout"

"I'll be right back, I need to remind Martin of something" Piper gets up, she heads for the kitchen causing Phoebe to say "oh, you go, girl!" causing Phoenix to laugh. He is soon joined by Prue making Phoebe asks her "Hey, how'd it go?"

"not well" replies Prue.

"oh, mom, we are so sorry," says Phoenix looking sad.

"Yeah, me too, but I cast that spell for an answer, and I got it," Prue says to them before she says "even if it wasn't the one that I wanted" Phoebe hugs her sister which Prue returns.

* * *

On the 12th of December Phoenix wakes up from a Premonition, in his vision he sees Mr Weasley being attacked by Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Phoenix also discovers a new power, the Power of Glistening as he teleports to Mr Weasley's position, he quickly uses his Telekinesis on Nagini and goes to help Mr Weasley who is knocked out. Phoenix uses his Patronus to send a message to Tonks to tell her that Mr Weasley is injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter of this rewrite.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.
> 
> OKAY, EVERYONE, I WILL SOON BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN ROSEWOOD, I HAVE THE CHOICE BETWEEN THREE FAMILIES WHERE PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED. THE HASTINGS FAMILY WITH SPENCER, THE MARIN FAMILY WITH HANNA OR THE VANDERWAAL FAMILY WITH MONA, VOTE FOR WHICH FAMILY YOU PREFER.
> 
> ALSO WHEN I DO THE RIVERDALE VERSION PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE BETTY COOPER IN THE COOPER FAMILY.
> 
> IN THE GOSSIP GIRL VERSION, HE'LL BE A WALDORF.
> 
> IN THE BUFFY VERSION HE WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE CORDELIA CHASE, SAME WITH THE ANGEL VERSION.
> 
> IN THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT VERSION HE'LL BE THE SON OF HEADMASTER CROSS WITH YUKI AS HIS OLDER SISTER.
> 
> IN THE GLEE VERSION I HAVE THE CHOICE OF MAKING HIM THE SISTER OF SANTANA OR THE SON OF SUE SYLVESTER.
> 
> IN THE STAR WARS VERSION HE'LL BE THE BROTHER OF PADME AND ANAKIN WILL LIKE HIM INSTEAD OF PADME.
> 
> IN THE ST TRINIANS VERSION HE WILL BE THE SON OF CAMILLA FRITTON.
> 
> IN THE WALKING DEAD VERSION, HE'LL EITHER BE THE SON OF SHANE WALSH OR RICK GRIMES. AND LORI WILL NOT BE PAINTED IN A POSITIVE LIGHT.
> 
> I MIGHT DO A H2O: JUST ADD WATER VERSION ALONG WITH A MAKO: ISLAND OF SECRETS VERSION TOO.
> 
> ALL OF THESE VERSIONS ARE WHERE PHOENIX ISN'T RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS. IN SOME HE'LL GO TO HOGWARTS BUT IN SOME HE WON'T BUT THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL CATCH UP TO HIM. I HAVE A FEW OTHER FANDOM VERSIONS RUNNING THROUGH MY BRAIN AT THE MOMENT.
> 
> I SHOULD ALSO TELL YOU ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING A THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE YOUNG JUSTICE VERSION AS WELL. THAT VERSION IS GOING SLOWLY BUT SURELY, IT WILL FOLLOW THE EPISODES FROM SEASON 1 OF YOUNG JUSTICE.
> 
> I MIGHT EVEN DO A VERSION OF THIS CURRENT STORY (THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE: TITANS) BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE BEFORE GOING TO VISIT HIS BIRTH MOTHER WHICH WILL HAPPEN BEFORE THE EVENTS OF SEASON ONE OF YOUNG JUSTICE BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO SHOULD RAISE PHOENIX. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION OF WHO COULD RAISE PHOENIX IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the sixth chapter of this rewrite.

A week later, Phoenix is at the Halliwell Manor, he is relaxing in the living room when he starts to get hungry, he enters the kitchen to hear Piper ask Leo if he likes crab and he replies "you know what I'd love, Piper?"

"what's that?" asks Piper.

"is the ratchet extension" replies Leo before he asks "can you hand that to me?" Piper kneels next to the toolbox, she doesn't know what she's looking for when Phoebe shows her making Piper say to Phoebe "I know that" she hands it to Leo saying "here you go"

"Thanks," says Leo. Piper nudges Phoebe to get up and Phoebe makes some gestures towards Leo before Piper says to Leo "be right back, Leo" he replies that it's no problem as Piper leads Phoebe out of the kitchen with the boys following and Piper says to Phoebe "stop it"

"our sentiments exactly," says Phoenix before Phoebe says "stop hinting around and ask him out already" she then adds "give him your crab"

"don't be disgusting," says Piper.

"don't be so shy," says Phoenix.

"what if he says no?" asks Piper.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," says Phoenix.

"no, I'm serious," Piper tells them.

"So are we," says Phoenix.

"I'm very serious, I've never...you know..." Phoebe laughs a little before she asks "you're kidding, right?"

"no" replies Piper.

"you've never asked a guy out before?" asks Phoebe.

"not on a real date, no"

"I don't understand, am I the only one in the family who inherited the take-a-chance gene?" asks Phoebe.

"probably, because if I remember my biology correctly, it's attached to the can't-mind-my-own-business gene" replies Piper. Phoebe tells Piper to Go! as she spins her around and pushes her into the kitchen and she goes in there. They wait a minute before entering the kitchen, they hear Leo say "yeah, that would be great"

"what would be great?" asks Phoebe.

"nothing" replies Piper as she grabs some tea from the fridge and places it on the counter, Phoebe accidentally knocks it off and Piper freezes it with a "Leo!" she then asks "Leo?"

"frozen, quick, have your way with him," says Phoebe as Piper grabs a bucket, she then asks Phoebe "do you never stop?" she steps over Leo and holds the bucket under the tea as Phoebe says "looks like a Kodak moment to me" making a camera with her hands and pretending to be taking a photo.

"Phoebe, you're such a help," says Piper, the tea unfreezes and Leo bangs on the pipes just as Prue enters the kitchen and says "you guys, we are in serious trouble" they all point to Leo who is working and Prue says to him "hey, Leo"

"hey, Prue" he replies before Prue says "hey, sisters, Phoenix, upstairs, now"

* * *

Phoenix, Piper and Phoebe all follow Prue to the attic. Prue tells them about a man who had appeared and Piper asks her "what did you say his name was?"

"Matthew Tate" replies Prue before she says "and somehow he knows that we're related to Melinda Warren"

"The Book of Shadows Melinda? Our Ancestor?" asks Phoebe.

"the one who got burnt at the stake and started this whole mess," says Piper

"yeah, he came out of the locket," says Prue, she then says "and he has strong powers, stronger than mine, I mean, he did the weirdest thing, one minute, he was right in front of me, the next, he was behind me, and then twelve stories down, landed on his feet"

"if it walks like a warlock and talks like a warlock," says Phoenix rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well, he's powerful, and he means business, and he wants all three of our powers"

"which means that Phoenix is in even more danger because he has all three powers," says Piper getting very alert, Prue nods, Phoebe asks for the locket. Prue hands the locket to Phoebe and Phoenix before she says "we have to figure out who he is before he finds us all" Phoenix opens the locket with Phoebe's help and they both get a vision of a man being sucked into the locket, Phoenix asks his mother "you said Matthew came out of the locket?" before he says "I think we both just saw him being put in the locket" he turns to Phoebe to confirm this which she does with a nod.

"you both saw the past?" asks Prue. They nod and Piper says to Phoebe "but you only see the future"

"not anymore," says Phoebe

"well, we always knew that our powers would grow," says Prue.

"yes, but somehow I thought I was going to get to fly," says Phoebe looking a little put out causing Piper to laugh and Prue to shake her head with a smile.

Sometime later Phoebe finds a picture of Melinda Warren, she says "I was right, it was Melinda in my and Phoenix's visions" she shows the others and asks "isn't she beautiful?" Prue tells them that she looks a lot like her, Piper and Phoebe's mother.

"Listen to this, 'and because the Warlock had stolen her love, she cursed him into the Pewter Heart where he would spend eternity knowing the sting of betrayal'"

"that must be what Phoebe and I saw," says Phoenix.

"and I let him out early, great," says Prue.

"you're not kidding, the legend says that the Warlock must never be freed, or he will destroy the Warren line," says Piper before she says "that'd be us sisters and Phoenix"

"Yeah, well, he'll have to take a number and get in line the other Warlocks," says Phoebe.

"we've never been up against anyone like him before," says Prue before Phoebe asks "so, what do we do?"

"I say we hide," says Piper.

"no, we have to find out exactly what we're up against," says Prue before she says "and we start with the locket and how it ended up on my desk" They all get up and head downstairs where Leo is, he tells Prue that her workplace is on the news and they watch the news. Prue says to the others "we got to find him before he hurts anybody else, especially an Innocent"

"there's that I word again," says Phoebe.

"look, Andy's on TV," says Piper as it shows Andy at Prue's workplace. The doorbell rings and Phoenix says to them "he's here too" Phoebe goes to answer the front door to talk to Andy.

* * *

Sometime after Phoebe had returned and told them what had happened Prue says to them all "great, so now I'm being hunted by a Warlock and the San Francisco P.D."

"Nobody ever said you led a boring life, Prue," Phoebe says to Prue.

"Maybe Andy can help" suggests Piper. Prue turns to her and asks "you want to have that conversation?" she then asks sarcastically "'hey, Andy, I hate to bother you, but a 17th-century Warlock is trying to kill me, my sisters and our son, any thoughts?'"

"Okay, it was a bad idea, but the point is, we need help," says Piper.

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, more than Andy can give," says Prue.

"what we need is someone who's done this before, someone like Melinda Warren," says Phoebe.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" asks Prue before she asks "reach back in time, grab her and tell her we need her help?"

"yes" replies Phoebe sitting up before she says "and I know exactly know to do it" before she says to Prue, Piper and Phoenix "as long as you three don't mind losing a bit of blood"

Sometime later, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix sit in a circle around a pot with everything they need for the spell, Piper asks them "am I the only one having second thoughts?"

"yes" replies Phoenix.

"We don't have any other options," says Prue.

"but aren't we raising the dead?" asks Piper before she asks "what if she's all-?"

"I read the Book of Shadows very carefully, both of them, she will come back as a real, live person, flesh and blood, she will have her powers too, our powers," Phoebe tells Piper as she holds a knife making Piper ask her "what's that for?"

"well, the spell works by blood calling blood" replies Phoenix before Phoebe says before she cuts herself "so it shouldn't hurt much" she cuts herself and says "I lied, I lied" when she sees the nervous looks on her sisters' faces she says to them "okay, come on, you guys, it'll be just like that summer by the lake, remember? We made a blood oath to be friends forever, not just sisters" Prue grabs the knife to cut herself and Piper says "I remember my finger got infected"

"yeah, but the oath worked," says Prue before she hands the knife to Phoenix who cuts his finger without hesitation, he holds the knife to Piper who says "and I couldn't go in the water for three weeks, don't hand me that knife"

"How are you going to cut yourself?" asks Prue.

"I'm not" replies Piper.

"Piper?" asks Phoebe.

"I can't stand the sight of blood," says Piper.

"evil beings have blown up in our attic," says Prue.

"disintegrated to dust right before our very eyes" adds Phoebe.

"and you're afraid of a little drop of blood?" asks Phoenix.

"Okay, just cut my finger," says Piper holding her hand out for Phoenix who cuts Piper's finger. They all drop their blood into the locket, they place it in the pot and Phoebe chants

*" _Melinda Warren, Blood of our blood,_

 _our great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother, we summon thee_ "*

A whirl of bright lights appear and when they disappear a blonde woman with blue eyes is standing in the attic who says "oh, Blessed Be" Everyone is very excited that the spell worked.

* * *

A little while later, Melinda, Phoenix and Phoebe are in Phoebe's room, Melinda is changing into some clothes as Phoebe pulls the zipper Melinda says "no, no, don't rip the dress to make it fit me"

"oh, no, I'm not ripping it, it's called a zipper, see?" says Phoebe showing Melinda the zipper and Melinda says "oh, a wise witch made this"

"yes, and wise witches in this century keep a low profile," says Phoenix before he says "you slip that dress on, you'll blend right in" Melinda puts the dress on and she says as she does this "it's so odd to be here again, to breathe and feel" she then asks "what sheep has wool so soft?"

"a synthetic one" replies Phoebe before Melinda asks "so did it take you long to make the dress?"

"make it? No, I bought it" Phoebe tells Melinda.

"oh, you must be rich," says Melinda as Prue and Piper enter the room, Prue tells Melinda "oh, she's got credit cards"

"oh, wow, Melinda, you look great," Piper tells Melinda.

"oh, thank you" replies Melinda before she asks "how do you keep your legs warm?"

"We drink coffee" replies Prue. They suddenly hear Leo say "oh, sorry, I let myself in, and it didn't occur to me that-"

"Leo, oh, it's okay," says Piper before she says "this is..."

"our cousin, Melinda," says Phoebe.

"Nice to meet you," Leo says to Melinda.

"Leo's fixing the plumbing," Phoenix tells Melinda who asks "what's that?"

"we've got to go now," says Prue, the other all nod before Melinda says "to work with one's hands is a great gift"

"well, I am a true labourer: I earn what I eat, get what I wear"

"owe no man's hate, envy no man's happiness" continues Melinda before she and Leo say in unison "Shakespeare" they chuckle before Prue says "wasn't that fun? Okay, let's go now" They go to exit the room as Leo enters it, Melinda says to Piper "he is a treasure, Piper," Piper asks her "why are you telling me?"

* * *

They are in the dining room, Prue puts the pewter heart around Melinda's neck as Melinda says "once Matthew had what he wanted, he told the town council I was a Witch and they arrested me, then they burned me at the stake"

"Why didn't you save yourself?" asks Phoenix before Phoebe asks "yeah, why didn't you use your powers to free yourself?"

"I had a daughter, her name was Prudence, she meant everything to me" replies Melinda with a smile before she says "if I used my powers, I would've proven Matthew's charge and Prudence would've burned too" she then says "no, I thought, 'I'll accept this and pray some kind soul would take pity on my daughter and raise her in a safe home, only then can the Warren Line continue', and it must have worked because here you are" Melinda motions to the three sisters and Phoenix.

"why do Warren Witches lose their moms so early?" asks Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I can't change the past, but I think I can protect the future," says Melinda before Prue asks "how?" she then says "Matthew is so strong, and he has this wild power, he can be one place and another"

"in a blink of an eye?" asks Melinda.

"exactly"

"it's called Blinking, he must've copied it from another witch," says Melinda before she says "I stripped him of all the powers he copied from me, but who knows what other powers he still has"

"what do you mean, copied from you?" asks Phoenix, confused.

"Matthew's gift is to copy the power of a good Witch when it's used against him" replies Melinda.

"then he definitely has mine," says Prue.

"once he's copied the power, it has no effect on him, should he gain all three powers, he'll be impossible to vanquish"

"then what do we do?" asks Phoenix.

"we curse him back into the locket" replies Melinda.

"and if we can't?" asks Piper. Melinda is silent at the question causing them all to know the answer, they'll be killed.

* * *

They all head to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows for the curse. Melinda says to them as they enter the attic "I can't believe I don't remember all the ingredients"

"well, it's been a while since you cursed Matthew," says Prue following Melinda.

"Yeah, like three hundred years," says Phoenix.

"Whatever you don't remember should be in the book," Piper tells Melinda who says when she sees the book "The Book of Shadows, oh, my, it's gotten so thick"

"It wasn't always?" asks Prue.

"no, no, but obviously, each generation of Warren Witches has added to it and has made it so" replies Melinda before she asks "have you added anything?"

"Us? Are you kidding? We're new at this" replies Phoebe before she says "we can't make up our own spell- Wait, can we?"

"all things in time, Phoebe, the will grow as you grow, and sometimes you add to it, sometimes it teaches you," says Melinda as she tries to find the curse before she finds it and says "oh, here's the curse" she points to the page, Prue hands her a piece of paper with a pencil making Melinda confused and Prue says "just start writing"

"no ink?" asks Melinda. Prue replies "no" Melinda start writing, she's surprised that the pencil work as Piper reads the page next to the curse and says "Grams must have added this one"

"to increase patience," says Melinda.

"I bet she used that spell a lot raising us, huh?" says Phoebe, bumping her hip into Prue who says to her "we weren't all troublemakers, Phoebe"

"I was not a troublemaker, I was just-"

"a pain"

"a free spirit," says Phoebe

"a Warren," says Melinda before she says "it's a family trait, so are the short tempers, the great cheekbones, the strong wills and, of course, the powers, all blessings, all signs of where you came from" she then says "this book is your connection and it started with me"

"well, let's make sure it doesn't end with us," says Phoenix before he says "we need to get going" and they all head into the kitchen.

* * *

Once they are in the kitchen, Melinda says to them all "the curse is really simple, as long as you have the ingredients I need" she hands Piper the piece of paper. Piper says "Phoebe and Phoenix can do the spices, I will chop the scallions" she hands Phoebe the piece of paper, Phoebe says "this is so cool, we've never done a curse before"

"oh, I'm glad, they're not to be taken lightly," says Melinda before Phoebe says "I just feel like there's so much we could be learning or doing if we had the right teacher"

"well, I'd savour my first gift before I move onto the next one," Melinda tells Phoebe who says "I see pictures, what's to savour?"

"no, but you see visions of the future and the past, that'll allow you to protect and to heal," says Melinda making Phoebe say to Prue "did you hear that Prue?" they turn to see Prue looking out the window making Piper say "Prue, stop looking for Andy, he should be long gone by now"

"he'll be back, with a warrant," says Prue.

"like Andy would ever arrest you," says Piper with a laugh. Prue turns around, walks away from the window and asks "so do we have everything?"

"actually, there's a few herbs we don't have, but I can get them at the restaurant"

"yeah, the only problem is the feather from a Spotted Owl," says Phoebe.

"is that a problem?" asks Melinda.

"well, they're an endangered species" replies Prue. Melinda is confused before Phoenix says "certain animals from your time aren't really around anymore"

"why?" asks Melinda.

"deforestation, pollution..." Phoebe says before she says "it's a long story"

"do you think they have one at the zoo?" asks Phoenix.

"what's a zoo?" asks Melinda.

"in theory, it's this big garden kind of place where all the animals are caged, and it's-" replies Phoebe before Prue interrupts and says "you know what? I'll work on the feather" she then asks Piper "Piper, can you handle the herbs?"

"Yeah, after I get to Quake, though I might have a problem getting out because I'm supposed to work the night shift" replies Piper. Phoebe volunteers to go with Piper while Prue gets the feather and Phoenix stays at the manor to protect Melinda.

"no, you can't leave the house, you are the two that Matthew needs," Melinda says to Piper and Phoebe.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," says Piper before she asks "how would Matthew even know about Quake?"

* * *

A little while later Phoenix is upstairs as Melinda is downstairs in the kitchen, he suddenly hears the front doors slam open, he hears Melinda say something as he creeps down the stairs to see a man with long black hair. Phoenix moves as the man asks Melinda where Prue is as he holds her against the wall, Melinda answers him when he threatens Piper and Phoebe, Phoenix yells out "oi, let her go" the man turns to see Phoenix, he holds Melinda in front of him, his hand around Melinda's neck, Melinda yells to them "run, now, it's Matthew"

"I know," says Phoenix before Phoenix says "I am not leaving you, Melinda"

Phoenix takes out his Katana, he rushes towards Matthew who blinks away to the other side of Phoenix which Phoenix knew would happen so he swings the Katana around and slices Matthew's stomach, Matthew blinks away again after Phoenix throws a knife at him.

Phoenix quickly gets to Melinda to protect her, Melinda asks him "how did you do that?"

"I was trained" replies Phoenix on high alert.

"by who?" asks Melinda as Matthew reappears.

"well, it's a long story" replies Phoenix. Melinda's eyes widen as Phoenix throws another knife at Matthew only to miss when Matthew Blinks away, he has what he wants but is very much injured, especially since Phoenix had sliced his stomach.

* * *

A few minutes later Piper and Phoebe hush into the manor, they see Phoenix who sighs a breath of relief at the sight of his aunts, Piper asks "what happened?" she sees the knife in the wall and Phoebe asks "what's with the knife in the wall?"

"Phoenix threw it at Matthew" replies Melinda before Phoenix could say anything. Piper and Phoebe look at Phoenix who smirks at them and nods, he then says "I was trained" Piper and Phoebe are shocked but they move on as they need to get the curse cast.

* * *

An hour later, it's gotten dark and they are all in the kitchen, they are preparing the curse and Melinda says as she places the herbs and spices in a pouch "we're ready now, all we need is the feather"

"and Prue, what's keeping her? You don't think-?" asks Piper sounding worried.

"no, she should be fine, Matthew already copied her power" replies Phoebe

"Besides, I sent him to the zoo," says Melinda stuffing the pouch.

"she's probably stuck in traffic," says Phoenix as he sits on the counter.

"when she returns, we'll add the feather and seek out Matthew," Melinda tells them all.

"do you think it'll be hard to find him?" asks Phoenix. They hear the reply by a male voice who says "not at all" they turn to see Matthew standing at the doorway, with a gun before he says "I have waited too long for this moment to hide" as he steps through the doorway.

"This is our battle, Matthew, leave them be" Melinda yells to Matthew who says "I will have what I came for" he then uses Telekinesis on Piper to slowly move her over to him, he grabs her and says "your powers and your death"

"Piper" Phoebe calls out and runs towards Matthew only to be blocked by Melinda as Phoenix holds her back. Matthew then says to Piper "freeze me, Witch"

"in your dreams" replies Piper, Matthew points the gun at her and says, "I said, Freeze me, save yourself" he then points the gun at Phoebe before he says "no, then save your sister" Phoenix moves in front of Phoebe blocking her from being hit by a bullet as Prue enters the room, she says "save yourself" Piper runs over to Phoebe as Matthew says to Prue "give me that feather" Prue uses Telekinesis on the gun before sending a chair into Matthew who falls over. Prue gives the feather to Melinda who yells "Phoenix, Piper, now" Phoenix and Piper freeze Matthew who yells out "no" Melinda then chants

*" _Outside of time,_

_Outside of gain;_

_Know only sorrow,_

_Know only pain!_ "*

Melinda then yells at Matthew "it's what you deserve" as Matthew is sucked into the pewter heart he yells "no, this is not the end" once he is sucked into the pewter heart Melinda says "yes it is, this time it's for eternity"

* * *

The next morning they are all in the attic when they hear the front door open and close, Piper rushes downstairs to see who it is a little while later she returns and Phoebe asks "who was it?"

"it was Leo"

"Is he gone?" asks Prue.

"we're perfectly safe" replies Piper before she sits down.

"then let's begin," says Melinda as she picks up her clothes and hands them to Phoebe who says to Melinda "oh, we can't take those back"

"why not?" asks Melinda.

"because that means you're leaving" replies Phoebe. Melinda chuckles and says "but I have to go"

"why?" asks Jason before he asks "why can't you stay here and have the life you should've had?"

"Because this isn't my time" replies Melinda before she says "it's your time, her sisters' time and her nephew and his boyfriends' time"

"We don't mind sharing," says Prue.

"Yeah," says Phoenix nodding before he says "it'll be amazing having you around"

Melinda smiles and says to them all "you all give me great joy, I've seen the Charmed Ones, good Witches, good women of strength and grace" Phoebe takes Melinda's hand, places it on her chest and says "tell me what you see" Melinda gasps and says "I see the future, many more generations of my beautiful daughters, I see my dream fulfilled" she then says to them all "oh, thank you for that" Melinda takes the pewter heart from the pot and places it around her neck. They all join hands and Prue chants

*" _Melinda Warren, Blood of our Blood, We Release you_ "*

Melinda disappears in bright lights saying "Blessed be, my daughters and son, I love you" Once Melinda is gone Phoebe says "I'm going to miss her" tears in her eyes.

"me too," says Piper.

"We could always bring her back," says Prue with a smile.

* * *

A few days later, during the night Prue, Phoebe and Phoenix enter the Halliwell Manor with a whole heap of shopping for Prue and Phoenix, as they walk into the house Prue says to Phoebe "I don't know, Phoebe, the Betsy Johnson dress might be a bit too much for work"

"that's what a new wardrobe's all about, pushing the limits," says Phoebe.

"I do like the dress I bought," says Phoenix.

"it is a beautiful dress," says Prue before she says to Phoebe "yeah, and stretching the budget, maybe I should just check with Piper" They hear some laughing so they all turn to see a slightly undressed Piper hand-in-hand with a slightly undressed Leo, she sees them all, accidentally freezes Leo and slips across the floor as Phoebe says "oh, my god, Prue-" They help Piper up, Piper says "I'm so embarrassed"

"of course, she might have other things on her mind, like having her way with the handyman," says Phoenix with a chuckle. Piper says to them all "I thought you guys were shopping"

"obviously" replies Prue in a teasing way. Phoebe points as she says "oh, front-clasp bra, she means business"

"serious business" adds Prue as Piper covers herself up and asks "do you mind?"

"no, are you kidding? We think it's great, as long as he's not still on the clock" replies Phoebe.

"no, what I mean is, you guys have to get out of here before he unfreezes, I never know how long this thing lasts," says Piper before she notices the shopping and asks "how much did you guys spend?"

"lots" replies Phoebe before she says "Prue and Phoenix's new looks are perfect for an SHW"

"SHW?" asks Prue.

"Single Hot Witch" replies Phoenix. Piper asks Prue "Prue, are you sure this isn't depression buying? You know, post-breakup?"

"Does this look like something a depressed woman would wear?" asks Phoebe holding up some red lingerie. Prue says to Piper "hm, maybe you should borrow it" as she holds it up for Piper who smacks it away and says "okay, time's up" she herds them all into the living room and says "you lot got to go, go on, go in there and be quiet"

"we will if you will," says Phoenix before Piper goes over to Leo, holds his hand and they both run upstairs after they had unfrozen. Prue, Phoebe and Phoenix are all laughing quietly.

* * *

The next morning Phoenix gets up very early before his mother even wakes up, he suddenly has the urge to vomit, he runs straight to the bathroom and vomits, Phoenix is quite surprised that he had vomited but he doesn't worry about it.

* * *

A little while later that same morning Phoebe is waiting downstairs with Phoenix, Phoebe is wearing a business suit as Phoenix wait for Prue to take them to the airport, Prue comes down and Phoebe says to her "if you ran an employment agency, would you want me?"

"maybe, but I'd definitely want my suit back" replies Prue stepping down off the stairs.

"no, this is part of your old wardrobe, I'm just recycling," says Phoebe before Prue says "the environment thanks you but-"

"take it off, I know, I know," says Phoebe looking annoyed. Piper comes down the stairs, she says to them "Hi, Bye" she walks past them as Phoenix asks "Aunt Piper, didn't you have to go in early this morning?" Piper turns around and replies "right, that was the plan, I'm running a little late, um, it just took a little longer to get out of bed this morning than I planned"

"I bet" mutters Phoenix smirking as Prue and Piper look at each other.

"Okay bye," says Piper quickly, she turns around but they all rush to get in front of her. Phoebe says to Piper "you, Leo, last night, dish"

"well, it was nice, it was- Well, it was wonderful," says Piper, she pauses for a moment before she says "we just had a few problems"

"problems?" asks Phoebe before Prue asks "what problems?"

"well, it's been a while since, you know, I..." Piper makes a certain motion to mean a certain thing before she says "and I was a little nervous, and I kind of kept freezing him" They all gasp and chuckles before Prue asks "Piper, you didn't?"

"I didn't mean to the first time," says Piper causing them to gasp and chuckle more, Phoebe sounds very shocked. Prue asks Piper "okay, so at what point in the process exactly did you freeze him?" Piper smiles, raises her eyebrows and bobs in the spot with a little moan causing Phoebe and Phoenix to exclaim "Hello" in unison while Prue's mouth opens in surprise.

"I got to go," says Piper, she picks up her purse and heads towards the door, Prue says to her "no, no, Piper, we're only teasing you"

"Yeah, truth is we're just jealous," says Phoebe and Prue says to Piper "yeah, we're just happy to see you with a great guy finally"

"I mean, between you and Leo, and the boys happily together, and Prue, the new, hot Wicca women, and me, soon to be employed, things are looking up," says Phoebe.

"don't say that the moment somebody says that, things always go south," Piper says to Phoenix who quickly says "unless you freeze him" Piper gets annoyed and Phoenix says "oh, I couldn't help it, it was so good" Piper grabs her bag and leave as Prue says "okay, okay, okay, come on, if you're going to borrow the car, let's go"

"Yeah, I need to go," says Phoenix. They all go to grab their stuff as Leo comes downstairs and says "good morning"

"mmm, yeah, we heard," says Phoebe. They all chuckle before Prue says "yeah, bye"

"yeah, have a magical day," Phoebe says to Leo as Piper walks over to Leo before before Prue and Phoebe head to Bucklands.

* * *

A few hours later, while everyone is out Phoenix is in the kitchen, he grabs the pickle jar from the fridge and melts some chocolate before he opens the freezer to grab the ice cream. Phoenix opens the jar, he then grabs a bowl, opens the ice cream and places some ice cream in the bowl, he then places a few pickles in the ice cream and pours the melted chocolate over the pickles and ice cream. He heads into the living room to eat it after he had placed everything back into the fridge and freezer.

* * *

An hour later, Phoenix starts to feel nauseous, he runs to the bathroom and throws up again, he is again surprised by this, he starts to widen his eyes before he exclaims "oh, the Goddess!" startling Shadow who was laying in the conservatory before he suddenly gets a vision, in this vision Phoenix sees a girl seeing a woman get shot in the head, he sees the girl scream and run away to a bus stop where she gets a ticket to Detroit. The Vision continues, showing that the girl is in deep danger.

The vision suddenly ends, Phoenix knows that this girl is in trouble so he quickly gets up and rushes upstairs into his bedroom, his recent revelation forgotten as he starts packing his stuff in a small bag that has an undetectable extension charm on it, he has a chest full of weapons including his Katana, a set of Hand-held Ten-Sen Fans, his Assassin Short Blades, his Athames and several other weapons. He places his Book of Shadows into the bag along with another chest full of his potion ingredients, candles, a whole lot of herbs, several maps with a scrying crystal, some paper, some pencils, pens and other writing materials, some lavender, rosemary, laurel leaves and some apples (which are all under a stasis spell to keep fresh) and several other objects. Shadow walks into the room, he watches as Phoenix packs up his stuff including clothes for the trip, Shadow then asks Phoenix "what's going on?"

Phoenix turns to his Fox Familiar and replies "I had a vision, a girl is in trouble, I'm going to go help her" as he packs his indestructible full body mirror and several of his hand mirrors.

Once he had finished packing his stuff, he places the bag over his shoulder, he exits his bedroom, Shadow follows him, Phoenix heads into the kitchen, he grabs some paper and a pen, he writes a note telling his mother and aunts telling them that he's leaving for a while to help a girl. Once the note is written Phoenix leaves it in the kitchen, he then heads out the front door with Shadow, he heads to the bus station to catch a bus to Detroit.

* * *

Several hours later, on the top of a building, looking down towards a girl with blue hair is Phoenix, he is crouching on the ledge as he watches the girl, he uses his Eagle Vision to see if anyone around has bad intentions towards the girl or even him, he watches from the ledge when he sees the girl from his vision, he sees her sitting on the ground in the street, he watches as she makes the decision to head to the homeless shelter across the street, as she walks to the homeless shelter, he smirks, he stands up and makes a Leap of Faith, he lands into a huge pile of leaves that were on the street, he hides in the leaves for a moment as to not be seen before he exits the pile.

Phoenix then walks over to the homeless shelter, he enters the place and heads over to the food, he grabs a tray, gets some food and sits at a table, he is soon joined by a guy who sits in direct eye-line to the girl, blocking his view, the guy is wearing some expensive stuff, he asks Phoenix "hey, you like Foxes?" noticing the Kitsune Pendant Phoenix is wearing.

"yeah, and it's a Kitsune" replies Phoenix before thinking 'dumbass' Phoenix knows what this guy wants and so he asks "what do you want?" he then adds "and don't lie to me" he looks down at his meal.

The guy says "I was wondering if you want to make $500 tonight?" Phoenix looks up at the guy and asks him "how?"

"well, you and I go somewhere and..."

Phoenix looks at the guy and asks "do I look like a fucking whore, you dumb asshole?" he then says "after all I'm fifteen-years-old, so fuck off or else" his mood changed, this change is seen by the guy who quickly leaves the table, the guy exits the building. The guy quickly hides in an alleyway, waiting for Phoenix to leave the building.

* * *

After the guy had left Phoenix goes back to watching the girl, he watches as a dark-skinned woman approaches the table and says to the girl "I'll give your compliments to the chef" the woman sits down, she then says "my name is Sally, I work here" The girl is silent before Sally says to her "first, I don't need to know who you are or how you got here, okay?" she then says "what I really care about is keeping girls your age off the streets, or out of the adult shelters which aren't much better" Sally tells the girl "there's a youth shelter a few blocks from here, they'll have a bed for you, no questions asked" This sends alarms bells throughout Phoenix as he can tell that she's lying about something as when Sally and the girl leave, Phoenix gets up, he follows the girl, carrying the small bag full of his stuff with him.

He follows them into the alleyway, by climbing onto the rooftops, towards a car that has it's engine running, this definitely raises an alarm in Phoenix, the girl is cautious, she walks slowly towards the car, Phoenix gets ready to intervene until the girl looks in the puddle at her feet and starts to run away from Sally and the car, Sally follows her trying to persuade the girl to go into the car until the girl grabs a brick and throws it at a passing police car, the police car stops and sounds its sirens.

The police officer exits the car, lightly grabs the girl and places her into the car, Sally wanders back into the darkness of the alleyway to stay out of the view of the police officers who then takes the girl to the police station. Phoenix smiles and says "smart move, dearie" Phoenix takes out some of his weapons thinking that he'll need them to get the girl, he climbs down from the roof, he then heads into the alley that the man from earlier had entered, not that he knows this, Phoenix is suddenly grabbed by the man who thinks that Phoenix is an easy victim (he had thought that by offering money that Phoenix would go with him but it didn't work so he decides to force Phoenix to go with him) but he isn't as Phoenix twists out of the man's grip, he backs away from the man who takes out a knife as he is joined by several other men all holding knives or long blades, Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade, he raises it in a defensive move.

One of the men lunge towards Phoenix thinking that he can get the Short blade off of him by disarming him with his knife but is wrong as Phoenix dodges the man, he twists around and stabs the man in the chest three times, the other men are shocked by this move but aren't discouraged thinking that it would mean more fun for each of them. Another man goes to grab Phoenix, the man grabs the front of Phoenix's shirt, Phoenix breaks the man's hold, twists the man around holding the man's arm out behind the man's back, Phoenix then kicks the man into the wall. Phoenix then, as the man turns to face him, slashes the man's throat open, spilling blood on the wall of the alley. The last three men, including the man from earlier, are more shocked by how ruthless Phoenix is being so they back up a little, they are trying to figure out a way to get Phoenix, two of the men think that by teaming up together that Phoenix would be outmanned, they rush towards Phoenix who dodges their attack, he stabs one man in the foot before bringing the short blade up and slicing through the man's throat and face, the second man backs away, he then lunges at Phoenix with his knife but Phoenix dodges the attack and stabs the man in the throat.

The man from earlier realises that he's outmatched and tries to get away, Phoenix doesn't let him as he throws an Athame at the retreating man's back, it hits the man square in the back, killing the man, he walks up, grabs his Athame and heads towards the police station, luckily he's wearing black clothing to hide the bloodstains but he knows that he'll have to wash the clothes so that the blood doesn't stain the clothes. When he gets to the Police station he finds out that the girl had been taken somewhere so Phoenix heads to the motel he id staying at.

* * *

Phoenix returns to his motel room where Shadow is waiting, Phoenix changes his clothes, he takes out a map of Detroit and his scrying crystal, he starts to scry for the girl after he had grabbed a piece of his clothes that had been ripped off, he uses the scrying crystal to find the girl, the crystal lands on the map and Phoenix writes down where the crystal had landed, he then grabs his Katana, his Assassin's Short Blade, several throwing knives, a few Athames and his hand-held Ten-sen Fans.

Phoenix decides that he's going to change his clothes, again, he changes his shirt to a Blood Red silk shirt with gold embroidery of a Fox, he places on a pair of black short shorts that wrap around his ass perfectly and on his feet are his pair of Red, Black and Gold peep-toe stiletto ankle boots. Strapped to his thighs are pouches with wads of paper inside them.

Phoenix places on a black mask to conceal his identity before he grabs his bag, he places Shadow on his shoulders and heads out of the Motel Room, luck for Phoenix the motel doesn't have security cameras around the place.

Phoenix quickly gets to the abandoned building where the girl is, he sees that the place is surrounded by guards but he also sees that he's not alone is rescuing Rachel as another man is fighting the guards to get inside so he grabs some paper from the pouch, turns it into an origami throwing star and throws it, it hits a man in the chest before he leaps towards the guards who turn towards him, only to be knocked out when Phoenix kicks them all in the head.

The guy that's there is surprised and asks "who are you?"

"that doesn't matter at the moment, sexy man" replies Phoenix before he says "we have a girl to save, then we can, maybe, have some fun" Phoenix caresses the guy, his hand going low. The guy is surprised by the flirting and the touching, but he stops Phoenix's hand before he nods. The two fight their way upstairs where the girl who Phoenix learns from the guy is named Rachel is being held. They hear her cry out for help so the guy calls out to Rachel, alerting the man with her, the two rush upstairs and find a door open, the guy doesn't know that a man is waiting behind the door as he goes to enter the room, the door suddenly slams shut and the guy yells out to Rachel several times, banging on the door as they hear a man yelling out in pain. The door then opens and the two find her tied to a chair with a bloodied man on the floor. The guy asks Rachel "what happened?"

"I don't know" she tearfully replies, she then says "please help me" she then notices Phoenix as he takes out his mask and asks "who are you?"

"Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell" The guy turns towards Phoenix, he is a little surprised by Phoenix, before he unties Rachel and they leave the building, heading to a safe place.

* * *

The guy takes them to a garage where he has a Porche, Phoenix says "nice car"

"thanks" replies the guy as he unlocks the car, Rachel asks the guy "this is yours?"

"family heirloom" replies the guy.

"from the circus?" asks Rachel.

"not the one you're thinking" replies the guy, he then tells them to get in, he also tells Phoenix to change out of the short shorts and to put on some pants before they leave.

* * *

As the guy drives, Rachel asks "where are we going?"

"somewhere safe" replies the guy.

"my mom says there's no such things as monsters, I think she was wrong," Rachel tells the guy. Phoenix changes into some pants which the guy is happy about, Phoenix asks the guy "who are you anyway?" the guy smiles before he introduces himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter of this rewrite.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.
> 
> OKAY, EVERYONE, I WILL SOON BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN ROSEWOOD, I HAVE THE CHOICE BETWEEN THREE FAMILIES WHERE PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED. THE HASTINGS FAMILY WITH SPENCER, THE MARIN FAMILY WITH HANNA OR THE VANDERWAAL FAMILY WITH MONA, VOTE FOR WHICH FAMILY YOU PREFER.
> 
> ALSO WHEN I DO THE RIVERDALE VERSION PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE BETTY COOPER IN THE COOPER FAMILY.
> 
> IN THE GOSSIP GIRL VERSION, HE'LL BE A WALDORF.
> 
> IN THE BUFFY VERSION HE WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE CORDELIA CHASE, SAME WITH THE ANGEL VERSION.
> 
> IN THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT VERSION HE'LL BE THE SON OF HEADMASTER CROSS WITH YUKI AS HIS OLDER SISTER.
> 
> IN THE GLEE VERSION I HAVE THE CHOICE OF MAKING HIM THE SISTER OF SANTANA OR THE SON OF SUE SYLVESTER.
> 
> IN THE STAR WARS VERSION HE'LL BE THE BROTHER OF PADME AND ANAKIN WILL LIKE HIM INSTEAD OF PADME.
> 
> IN THE ST TRINIANS VERSION HE WILL BE THE SON OF CAMILLA FRITTON.
> 
> IN THE WALKING DEAD VERSION, HE'LL EITHER BE THE SON OF SHANE WALSH OR RICK GRIMES. AND LORI WILL NOT BE PAINTED IN A POSITIVE LIGHT.
> 
> I MIGHT DO A H2O: JUST ADD WATER VERSION ALONG WITH A MAKO: ISLAND OF SECRETS VERSION TOO.
> 
> ALL OF THESE VERSIONS ARE WHERE PHOENIX ISN'T RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS. IN SOME HE'LL GO TO HOGWARTS BUT IN SOME HE WON'T BUT THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL CATCH UP TO HIM. I HAVE A FEW OTHER FANDOM VERSIONS RUNNING THROUGH MY BRAIN AT THE MOMENT.
> 
> I SHOULD ALSO TELL YOU ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING A THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE YOUNG JUSTICE VERSION AS WELL. THAT VERSION IS GOING SLOWLY BUT SURELY, IT WILL FOLLOW THE EPISODES FROM SEASON 1 OF YOUNG JUSTICE.
> 
> I MIGHT EVEN DO A VERSION OF THIS CURRENT STORY (THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE: TITANS) BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE BEFORE GOING TO VISIT HIS BIRTH MOTHER WHICH WILL HAPPEN BEFORE THE EVENTS OF SEASON ONE OF YOUNG JUSTICE BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO SHOULD RAISE PHOENIX. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION OF WHO COULD RAISE PHOENIX IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the seventh chapter of this rewrite.

A few hours later Phoenix, Rachel and the hot guy who Phoenix learns is named Richard 'Dick' Grayson who is a Detriot detective. Phoenix lays in the back of the car as Dick drives to Washington with Rachel in the front passenger seat of the Porche, Phoenix has Shadow on his chest, the two are talking, Shadow asks if he's sure that Dick could be trusted so Phoenix replies "if Rachel trusts him, I trust him"

"did you use your Eagle Vision?" Shadow asks Phoenix.

"not yet, Shadow, maybe later" replies Phoenix. Rachel turns around in her seat and she asks Phoenix "you can understand him?" Phoenix turns to Rachel as Dick listens in and Phoenix replies "yeah, I can"

"how?" asks Dick.

"I can talk to animals, all animals" replies Phoenix, he then adds "it's a gift" with a shrug and a smile.

* * *

They soon arrive at a diner, Phoenix decides to place Shadow over his shoulders, he grabs his small bag and follows Dick and Rachel inside, he finds them sitting in a booth, Rachel asks Phoenix "why do you have Shadow?"

"I'm not leaving him in the car" replies Phoenix as he sits in the booth. Dick suddenly asks them both as a waitress pours some coffee "you two want a hot chocolate or something?"

"Just coffee, black" replies Rachel.

"I'll have some fruit juice and a saucer of water for Shadow" replies Phoenix before he adds "Shadow is a little thirsty"

"I bet they have marshmallows," Dick tells Rachel.

"I'm not a kid, okay?" Rachel tells Dick who then says to the waitress "okay, same for the lady, juice for the young man and a saucer of water for his Fox" The waitress nods, pour some coffee for Rachel before she coos over Shadow and tells Phoenix that Shadow is adorable before she gets the juice and the saucer of water. The waitress leaves and Rachel suddenly says to them "my mom didn't like me to drink coffee" she then grabs the sugar and starts to pour it in, this surprises Phoenix before Dick asks her "sweet tooth, huh?" Rachel doesn't reply as she just picks up a spoon to stir the sugar into her coffee before Dick says "Rachel... has anything like... like what happened ever happen before?"

Rachel places her cup down and replies "no, not like that" The waitress returns, she has the juice and the saucer, she places the juice and the saucer on the table before she leaves. Rachel's silent for a moment before she says "I didn't mean to kill that guy" once the waitress is gone.

"How did you kill that guy?" asks Phoenix sounding curious. Rachel takes a sip of her coffee, as Shadow drinks from the saucer and Phoenix has some of his juice. Rachel looks at her reflection in the napkin holder before Dick says "we're going to go see some old friends of mine, they're safe" he then adds "they'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together, figure out what to do next" Dick then says to Rachel "you're scared, I get it, but sometimes, there's no time to be scared"

"I agree with that," says Phoenix. Dick says "hey" he gets Rachel's attention before he says to her "no one's going to get you, okay? I promise"

"We promise," says Phoenix as he strokes Shadow's fur.

"Where else am I going anyway?" asks Rachel. They get back to drinking their drinks before leaving the diner.

* * *

They are back on the road, Dick is driving them to a motel to stay in for the night as Dick is getting tired, once they are in their motel room, Phoenix and Rachel are watching the TV, Dick enters the room, he asks them "hey, you two want Pizza?"

"okay" replies Rachel watching the TV with Phoenix.

"anything on it?" asks Dick talking about the Pizza. Dick then says "don't let anyone in" he's about to leave when he turns to the TV and asks "is that Game of Thrones?" he then asks "should you two be watching that?" Rachel and Phoenix turn to him with looks on their faces before turning back to the TV. Dick leaves and Rachel says to him "just don't get pineapple on it"

"obviously" replies Dick and he leaves the motel room. Rachel decides that she's going to snoop so Phoenix lays down on the bed, a moment later he's fast asleep with Shadow snoring on his chest.

* * *

A moment later Phoenix is awoken by a yell of "No" he wakes up to find that he's alone, Game of Thrones is still on the TV and Shadow is on his chest, Phoenix gently places Shadow onto the bed, he gets up from the bed just as Dick rushes into the room, he asks "where's Rachel?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep" replies Phoenix. He then starts to listen around, he finds her in the bathroom, which he tells Dick. Dick goes into the bathroom to find Rachel in the bathtub saying some sort of prayer that Phoenix doesn't know, she is surrounded by drawings of crosses on small pieces of paper, Dick pulls Rachel out of the tub to hug her and he says "come here, you're okay" he then says "you're okay, nothing bad's going to happen to you, don't worry" as they hug. Phoenix really starts to get worried, he silently prays to the Goddess that they figure out what is going on.

* * *

The next day, they are heading towards Washington, towards Dick's friends' place, as Dick drives the Porche, Rachel sits in the front passenger seat as Phoenix sits in the back seat, Dick tells Rachel showing her some files "according to those files, the man who came after you, may have been part of some doomsday cult"

"a cult?" asks Phoenix before he mutters "by the Goddess"

"they apparently believe it's their destiny to prevent the end of the world" Dick continues on before he asks Rachel "does that mean anything to you?"

"Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry, or scared" she then adds as Dick smiles a little "cause bad things happen"

"What kind of bad things?" asks Phoenix leaning forward. Rachel doesn't answer Phoenix before she says "I guess, I'm not orphan, too, now" confusing Phoenix but he doesn't ask. Rachel then asks Dick "that Billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?"

"you were raised by Bruce Wayne?!" Phoenix asks Dick in shock. Dick nods and replies "Yeah"

"must've been cool," says Rachel.

"it was... complicated," Dick tells them.

"does it ever go away?" asks Rachel.

"what?" asks Phoenix.

"The feeling you got left behind" replies Rachel.

"yeah" replies Dick before he says "well, no, not entirely" Rachel is silent for a moment before she asks "you're gonna leave me too, aren't you?"

"no" replies Dick with a shake of his head, he then says "no, I'm not gonna do that"

"Neither am I," says Phoenix, he then says "the only reason for me to leave you is if my mother and aunts are in trouble or something huge happens, like if I get a new power that's dangerous or something" Rachel nods in understanding before she asks "what do you mean, a new power?"

"I have a few powers and I have the feeling that more powers are on the way" replies Phoenix. Dick continues to drive down the road, heading towards Washington and Dick's friends.

* * *

A day later they are in Washington, Dick parks the car in front of a huge apartment building, he tells Phoenix to bring his stuff and Shadow, Phoenix nods, he gets out of the car, he takes his small bag and places Shadow on his shoulders, he and Rachel follow Dick into the building and up the stairs, they walk towards the door as Rachel asks "so, who are these guys?"

"old friends" Dick replies, they stop at the door and Dick says to Rachel and Phoenix "truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time" Dick knocks on the door. A moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with white hair and brown eyes, Dick says to her "hey"

"hi," she replies.

"hi," says Rachel before Phoenix says "Bonjour, Mon Cher" (Hello, Dear). Dick is surprised by the French before Rachel says to the woman "I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix," Phoenix tells the woman.

"Dawn" she replies shaking hands with Rachel who sees her and Dick having sex which Phoenix already knew thanks to his Sexual Sight, which was a gift from the Goddess along with a few others. Dawn then goes to shake hands with Phoenix but he instead kisses the back of her hand gaining looks from Rachel, Dawn and Dick but Phoenix just ignores the looks. Dick then asks Dawn "can we talk?"

"you're about four years too late, but sure" replies Dawn, she then invites them all inside. They enter the apartment, Phoenix places Shadow on the floor before Rachel says "wow, this place is huge" Phoenix then says "and beautiful"

"thanks" replies Dawn as she closes the door.

* * *

They all head up onto the roof, Phoenix, Rachel and Shadow are sitting next to a cage full of doves while Dick and Dawn stand away from them. Phoenix uses her enhanced Kitsune hearing to listen in on the conversation, he hears Dawn ask Dick "she killed someone?" she then adds "she's just a kid" Rachel looks over towards them before looking back and Dick says to Dawn "whoever they are, they've got people in the department, we needed somewhere safe to regroup, think about what I'm gonna do, especially with Phoenix with us"

"what about Bruce?" Dawn asks Dick.

"he's no good with kids, and I don't think Phoenix will like him" replies Dick.

"cop, huh?" Dawn asks Dick before she says "that's one I never would've figured" she goes to sit on the bench, Dick follows her lead and sits on the bench as well, before he asks Dawn "how are you?"

"we're great" replies Dawn, she then says "Hank's feeling the life a little, age waits for no man, and all that"

"How bad?" asks Dick.

"two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disc" Dawn replies causing Phoenix to mutter "holy shit" causing Rachel to turn to him, Phoenix taps on his ear and points towards Dawn and Dick. Rachel looks surprised before Phoenix says "Kitsune hearing"

"Jesus, Dawn" replies Dick.

"we're still good out there, Dick, really good," Dawn tells Dick before she says "but one slip-up..."

"you should quit, you both should," says Dick

"that's the plan," says Dawn before she says "soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with" she then adds "one more chance to do some good and he's promised he's out" Dawn suddenly says to Dick "you could help us"

"I'm out of the life, Dawn," Dick tells Dawn before they hear a male voice say to Dick "hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" Phoenix sees him and says "hello, salty goodness, what I would do with you" with a purr in his voice causing Rachel to look at him with surprise. Dick and Dawn get up from the bench, Phoenix gets up, he tilts his head reading the man's body language before he gets into a defensive position in front of Rachel to defend her, he reaches behind him for his Assassin's Short Blade, just in case. Rachel grabs his arm after she had gotten up to stop him from grabbing the blade.

"Hank," says Dawn.

"I had a situation" replies Dick.

"nice little reunion you got going out here," says Hank to Dawn, sounding a little jealous.

"you know it's not like that," says Dick.

"sure look like it to me" replies Hank.

"Hank," says Dawn getting his attention before she motions towards Rachel and Phoenix, Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade causing Hank to exclaim "what the fuck!?"

"can we just go back inside, please?" asks Dawn. Hank doesn't answer as Dawn walks past him, he follows her leaving Dick, Phoenix and Rachel to follow them.

* * *

Later that day, Dawn is setting up the spare bedroom for Rachel, she sees Phoenix in the doorway and says, in front of Rachel "you and Dick are in the living room, I am not having you and Rachel having sex, especially without protection"

"she's not my type," says Phoenix before he says "your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed" surprising Dawn, Rachel and Dick who had walked into the room, Phoenix then adds "I'd gladly bend over for him" Dick shakes his head, he then slaps Phoenix over the head making Phoenix exclaim "hey!" turning to look at Dick before Dawn says "you're a little too young for him"

"agreed," says Dick giving Phoenix a look making Phoenix roll his eyes before he asks Dick "are you going to do that every time I make a comment?" he then adds "you didn't when I said something to you"

"We had just met," says Dick.

"true," says Phoenix before he says "but you don't have to do what my mother does when she hears a comment from me about an older man and what I would do, except when I told Leo what I would do with him, she didn't hit my head then"

"what did you say to Leo?" asks Dawn.

"I said to Leo, I'd ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up, I've got muscles you've never dreamed, I'll squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne and you'll beg me to hurt you just a little bit more," Phoenix tells Dawn who widens her eyes, Rachel asks "what did Leo say to that?"

"that I wasn't his type, that he prefered women and that I should find someone my own age" replies Phoenix.

"good, I bet your mother was happy about that reply," says Dawn.

"she was, she was very happy about it, she's very protective of me, except when I had a guy over, but I think that she was just glad that the guy was my age and not someone older than me," Phoenix tells Dawn before he heads into the living room to lay on the floor with Shadow.

* * *

Phoenix hears Dawn walk into her and Hank's room, and tells him that she had set up the spare bedroom for Rachel and the couch for Dick before Hank asks "it's a goddamn summer camp, Rachel's in the spare bedroom alone, right?" he then says "I'm not having two teenagers having sex, especially if they don't have protection"

"Rachel isn't Phoenix's type, he said and I quote "'she's not my type, but your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed, he then told me that he'd gladly bend over for you"

"What?!" exclaims Hank sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I told him that he was a little too young and that you were a little too old before Dick slapped him over the head," Dawn tells Hank before she says "which is the same thing his mother does when he makes a comment about an older man in her presence"

"good, on both accounts, I'm sure that his mother would be glad that someone else is doing it while he's not in her company," says Hank, not happy about Phoenix making such comments about or to guys older than him.

"He made a comment to Dick who just ignored it," Dawn tells Hank making his chuckle before he asks "what's Dick doing here, anyway?" before he says "hell of a coincidence, him showing up here, the night before a job"

"coincidences happen," says Dawn before she asks "What, you think I called him?"

"did you?" asks Hank. Dawn walks out of their bathroom, he says to Hank "I'm with you, Hank, have been, will be" she then says "I'm going to chalk it up to stress that you don't know that" She kneels in front of him and says "but now that he's here, we could use his help"

"We don't need him, we've been fine"

"We have been, but 'fine' might not be enough to shut this gun op down" replies Dawn. Phoenix gets up, he moves Shadow onto his shoulders and walks over to Hank and Dawn's bedroom as Dawn says "the three of us are unstoppable, we could go out on the win you want, and then you can heal, get better, we can get better"

"and I can help," says Phoenix from the doorway. Hank and Dawn turn to him, Hank shakes his head and says "no, no way are you joining us, you're just a kid and this is a gun op, meaning guns will be involved and I will not let you get shot, too many kids have been victims of gun and I'm not going to allow you join the gun op with the chance that you could get shot" he then says "and stop making comments to older men because one day one of them is going to think you're serious and try something"

"I only comment on hot guys, I have once been offered $500 to go with a guy but I declined, I am no whore, turns out he wasn't really going to pay me, he just wanted to lure me out," Phoenix tells Hank who doesn't look happy before he asks "what happened?"

"I left the shelter I was at, I had started walking down an alleyway when I was grabbed, it was the guy that made the offer, I get out of his hold before we are joined by some guys with knives"

"what did you do?" asks Hank.

"are you alright?" asks Dawn.

"oh, yeah, I'm fine, I disposed of the men, easily" replies Phoenix, he takes out his Assassin's Short Blade and says "with this" looking at the Blade.

"disposed of?" asks Dawn. Phoenix looks up at Dawn and says "I killed each and every single one of them, I killed the first ones because they tried to attack me, the last one, the guy who approached me in the shelter and grabbed me in the alley, he decided to run for it, I threw one of my throwing knives at him, it hit him and killed him"

"good, we don't need men like that on the streets," says Hank.

"so...?"

"it's still no, no way," Hank tells Phoenix who pouts before he says "fine, but I thought I'd offer you my help, especially with my powers" before he heads into the living room, lays down and goes to bed. He hears Rachel ask Dick "so, you and Dawn?"

"no" replies Dick.

"you realize it's impossible to lie to me, right?" asks Rachel.

"When we were kids," says Dick. Phoenix ignores the conversation as he goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day Phoenix wakes up to a crash, he had woken up earlier but fell asleep again after asking Dawn to grab him something from the store since she and Rachel were going, he quickly gets up to find Dick and Hank fighting, that is until Rachel's darker side comes out and yells "stop" causing some glass to break, things are quiet for a moment, Rachel backs away slowly before Rachel says "sorry" and leaves the room, Hank mutters "Jesus" in shock. Dick goes to talk to Rachel and Phoenix sees that the kitchen is a mess and that Dawn and Hank are cleaning it up so he says to them "I got it" they turn to him and he chants

*"Let the Object

of Objection

Become but

a Dream

As I cause

the Seen

to be Unseen"*

The kitchen magically cleans itself surprising Hank and Dawn, Phoenix just says to them "I'm a Witch, I have multiple powers" Dawn grabs something from her shopping bags and hands it to Phoenix saying "I got what you asked for, a got you a few of them for you" The item is on clear display for Hank who widens his eyes, looking at Phoenix.

Phoenix nods at Dawn and says "thanks, I didn't have the chance to confirm it or not before I left" he then leaves the room to see Rachel, Dick is already there comforting Rachel. He is soon joined by Dawn who knocks on the door, she opens it and asks Rachel "how you doing, sweetheart?" before she says "Hank is sorry, he can be a real asshole sometimes" she then says to Dick "we gotta go, Hank and I have that thing" Dick gets up from the bed and says "Dawn, I really think you should reconsider, Okay? We both know it's too dangerous"

"you win some, you lose some," says Dawn before she says to Rachel and Phoenix "take care of him, okay? He needs all the help he can get"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"of course, mon, cher" replies Phoenix with a nod. Dawn then walks out of the room. Rachel says to Dick "she needs your help, I can feel it" before she asks "isn't that what you do?"

"what?" asks Dick.

"you help people" replies Rachel causing Dick to scoff and reply "I used to think so" he grabs a chair to sit on before he says to Rachel "I used to think it was one of the things I was best at until I realized... the more help some needed, the worse I had to hurt the others" he then asks "do you understand?"

Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "sometimes when I feel the darkness come out... it feels good"

"I understand," says Dick.

"same here," says Phoenix, he then walks over and leans against the wall before Rachel says "you want to help them, you're just scared"

"I already asked if I could help but Hank says that I can't," says Phoenix before Rachel says to Dick "sometimes, there's just no time to be scared" those words convince Dick to help but when Phoenix offers to join him, he gives Phoenix a look that says 'no fucking way' causing Phoenix to pout before he decides to go out for a walk, once Dick is out of sight he changes his clothes and grabs his mask.

* * *

As Phoenix walks down the empty street, he thinks about possibly following Dick to the Gun Op but he decides not to, he climbs up a building and walks on the ledges, he leaps across the rooves, using his Eagle Vision to find people who mean harm to others, the search isn't long as he comes across an alley way with several men inside who are harrasing a woman with kids, Phoenix can tell that these men are not good guys, as they glow red, he has a feeling that after they're done with the woman, their intentions clear, that they will take the kids for later on, to have their fun with, Phoenix isn't going to allow this so he leaps off the roof, down into the alley, when he lands the men turn to face him, Phoenix says to the men "either leave now or die" the men think that Phoenix is kidding so Phoenix gets a manic look on his face and says "red is a smart colour for you" he takes out a few Origami Stars and says "it'll hide the stains" he throws the stars at the men, a few stars hitting the men, Phoenix says to the woman "leave, now" The woman quickly grabs her kids and rushes out of the alley. Phoenix takes out his Katana and his Assassin's Short Blade. He then says to them "you should have left when I gave you the chance"

The men stand there in shock at the Origami Stars before Phoenix lunges at them, the men quickly rush to defend themselves but it's no use as Phoenix kills them all with his Katana and Assassin's Short Blade. Once the men are dead Phoenix leaves the bodies of the men who were repeat offenders.

Phoenix leaves the scene very quickly before the police arrive, he climbs up the building and onto the roof, he leaps roof to roof to get away until he hears a woman in trouble, he heads towards the woman who is going to be raped, Phoenix quietly enters the alley, he then says once he's close enough to the rapist asshole "I just love a big, strong man, who's not afraid to show it with someone half his size" The man lets go of the woman, he steps towards Phoenix who says "be gentle, it's my first time" when the man gets close enough Phoenix smirks before he kicks the man, he then punches the man several times in the face, he takes out an Athame, he slices the man's face open and knocks the man out. Phoenix then carves 'Rapist Cunt' on the man's forehead using his Athame.

Once he's done the woman tries to thank him, Phoenix says to her "get some fucking self-defence classes, someone won't always be around to save you" he then turns and leaves.

* * *

The night is quiet after that so Phoenix decides to return to Dawn's place when Phoenix returns he sees Dawn on the ground, he rushes over to her to ask what had happened when Dick jumps down from the fire escape, he says to Dawn "you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Phoenix asks Dick "where's Rachel?"

"I don't know some people got her" replies, Dick.

"you call an ambulance, I'll get Rachel," Phoenix says to Dick who nods, he takes out a phone to call an ambulance as Phoenix leaves, saying to Dick "Arrivederci!"

After he had left Dick and Dawn, luckily Dick had called an ambulance, Phoenix ventures out to find where Rachel could have gone. He quickly opens up the map, grabs the crystal to scry, the crystal drops to point out that she's on the other side of the building so he packs everything up and runs to the other side.

* * *

He stops when he sees Rachel being packed into a car by some people, he sneaks closer, next to a car which has a woman in it who is watching the events happening. When Phoenix touches the car he sees an African American woman with purple-ish red hair holding a picture of Rachel. Once the vision is over he looks into the car to see the woman so he sneaks over to the driver's side, knocks lightly on the window, the woman turns and he places his finger over his lips and mouths "let me in" the woman thinks for a minute before she nods and unlocks the car, Phoenix quietly enters the back over the car and climbs into the front, he and the woman watch as the car with Rachel in it drives away.

The woman stares at Phoenix, she then starts the car before she asks him "who are you?"

"name's Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov" replies Phoenix before he says "and I can help you find Rachel" The woman follows the car with Rachel in it, Phoenix asks her "who are you anyway? And why are you looking for Rachel?"

"I don't know" replies the woman.

"memory loss, perfect" mutters Phoenix as they follow the car. Shadow lays in the back of the car, sleeping with Phoenix's bag next to him. Phoenix listens to the music as they follow the car. They don't know where they are heading but they know that it's not in Washington, Phoenix reads a sign that says 'Coolville, Ohio' Phoenix says to Shadow "we're in Ohio, Shadow" as Shadow was wondering where they were. The woman asks "you can talk to animals?"

"yeah, I have a few powers" replies Phoenix. They follow the car to a rest stop, the woman stops the car, Phoenix can see the kidnappers and Rachel, he listens in as the woman of the group asks as she washes the windscreen "anyone thirsty?"

"Can I get a soda?" asks the teenage boy.

"sugar makes him hyper," the teenage girl tells the woman. The woman heads into the store, Phoenix says to the woman he's with "I'll go into the store, you get Rachel, I think I can distract the teenage boy, but wait for a little" he gets into the back seat and changes his clothes, he is now wearing a red crop top with a pair of black short shorts and a pair of gold high heel stiletto ankle boots. Phoenix gets out of the car as the woman he's with says "I'll get the dad since he's guarding Rachel" Phoenix takes out a lollipop, unwraps it and places it in his mouth, he then ties his hair up with a ribbon, he takes the lollipop out of his mouth and says "be back soon" with a smirk before he turns around and heads into the store.

* * *

When Phoenix enters the store he sees that the teenage boy is all alone, he turns to see the woman he was with getting out of the car, Phoenix walks into the aisle where the teenage boy is, the teenage boy turns to Phoenix as Phoenix sucks on the lollipop, Phoenix turns to the teenage boy and says "well, hello, big boy" with a sultry look on his face, he then says "there is nothing I love more than sucking on a big, nice and juicy... lollipop" he sucks on his lollipop before he asks the teenage boy "you want some?" holding out the lollipop for the boy to taste. The teenage boy tastes the lollipop that Phoenix has. Phoenix then says to the teenage boy "you're good at that"

The teenage boy looks at Phoenix who says "sucking, you're good at it" before he says in a sexy way "but I bet, I'm better" Phoenix grabs the teenage boy's pants, ready to yank them down, and says "tell me to stop and I will"

"don't stop," the teenage boy tells Phoenix. The pants are yanked down before Phoenix gets on his knees and to work. Five minutes Phoenix suddenly hears the dad say "oh gosh" meaning that Kory was near the dad so he does he specialty that make the guy get very close before he suddenly hears a whole lot of screaming in pain as the teenage boy blows his load. Phoenix swallows the load, he gets off his knees, licks his lips and asks "what's your name, sugar?"

"Biff" the teenage boy breathes and Phoenix leaves Biff there with his pants down, he says "Arrivederci!" as the woman and the teenage girl of the group go to collect Biff, Phoenix runs to Kory's car where Rachel is and they drive away. Kory asks Phoenix "what did you do?"

"gave Biff, the teenage boy, something to remember me by" replies Phoenix licking his lips causing Kory to widen her eyes in realization before she laughs as Rachel to crinkles her nose, not wanting to know what Phoenix had done.

* * *

As the woman drives down the road, Phoenix grabs the items that Dawn had given him, he stares at the item, he places it back in his bag as they listen to the radio, Rachel is looking at the weed air freshener which the woman sees, she takes it down and says "that's not mine" she chucks it into the back of the car next to Phoenix who throws it out the window.

The woman then asks Rachel "we've never met? Ever?" Rachel shakes her head. The woman mutters "fuck"

"you know that's a weird question, right?" Rachel asks the woman who says to Rachel "just sit there and be quiet, I need to think" Rachel does that for maybe a moment before she grabs onto the woman's shoulder, after maybe thirty seconds the woman shakes Rachel off and says "do not do that!" she then asks "what did you just do, anyway?" as Rachel looks at her hand.

"I can feel what other people are feeling," Rachel tells the woman who stares at her before Rachel says "but I couldn't feel anything from you" Rachel then asks "who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know" replies the woman, she then says "just know that there are people out there trying to hurt you and I'm not, okay?" she then asks "who were they? Those people, what did they want from you?"

"I know what Biff wanted" comments Phoenix with a sultry smirk on his face. Rachel shakes her head and replies "I don't know" before she asks "could I at least know your name?"

"you can call me Kory... If that's even really it"

"you don't even know your real name?" asks Rachel.

"I don't remember anything past a few days ago, except that I've been looking for you" replies Kory.

"which is when I left The Halliwell Manor to help you," Phoenix says to Rachel.

"why?" Rachel asks Kory.

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "I was hoping if I met you it would trigger something, but... you don't seem to know who I am, either"

Rachel looks at Phoenix who replies "I had a vision of you in trouble, so I dropped everything, packed up my stuff, took Shadow and came looking for you, thankfully my vision told me where you will be" Kory opens her purse, grabs a photo and gives it to Rachel who says "mom" she then asks Kory "where'd you get this?"

"your house" replies Kory.

"what's Saint Paul's?" asks Rachel.

"we going to find out soon enough" replies Kory. Rachel looks at the photo again before she asks Kory "how did you do that back there?"

"do what?"

"that man... you burned him?"

"cool" exclaims Phoenix before he says "I can burn people too, and freeze them and other stuff"

"I don't know, there's something inside of me"

"a power?" asks Rachel.

"I don't really understand it," says Kory.

"me too, it's, a darkness..."

"a light..." The two look at each other.

"I understand mine, at least I understand where some of my powers come from" Rachel turns to Phoenix and asks "where do your powers come from?"

"and who do they come from?" asks Kory. Phoenix opens his bag and pulls out for Book of Shadows, he opens it to a certain page, shows Rachel and Kory before he says "my Telekinesis, Time Freezing and Premonitions come from her" he points to the portrait of Melinda Warren, Phoenix says "that is Melinda Warren, she was a powerful Witch, born on All Hallows Eve"

"What happened to her?" asks Kory.

"she was burnt at the stake, in Salem" replies Phoenix, he then says "the entire Warren Line has, in fact, always been girls, until me, I have no idea why though, but I am the first and only male of the Warren Line, at least so far"

"wow, chalk it up for girl power!" says Rachel with a smile.

"oh, hell yeah, my great grandmother, she fought demons and evil, and she was pretty vicious against them, she had the power of Telekinesis and she was quite good with her power, at least that's what I've heard from the spirits"

"spirits?" asks Kory.

"yeah, I can summon spirits with a spell, like I can clean a place up with a spell" replies Phoenix.

"cool" comments Rachel as they pull in at a diner.

* * *

The three of them get out of the car, Phoenix has Shadow back on his shoulders and places his Book of Shadows back inside his bag for safekeeping.

* * *

The three enter the diner, the waitress tells them that she'll be with them in a second, Kory stands there causing Rachel to ask what she is doing to which Kory replies "making sure it's safe"

"paranoid much?" asks Rachel. They sit down in one of the booths before a waitress comes over and asks what they want to eat, Rachel replies "chicken and waffles"

"I'll get some fried chicken" replies Phoenix, he then adds "I love long walks on the beach, big dick and fried chicken," Rachel just rolls her eyes before the waitress says to them "one chicken and waffles, and some fried chicken, best in the county" she then adds to Phoenix "I am sorry but we don't have any big dicks though"

"oh, that's too bad," says Phoenix pretending to be disappointed before he asks "could I also get some chocolate too, I have been craving fried chicken and chocolate all day"

The waitress nod and turns to Kory, she asks "miss, can I get you something, too"

"no, thank you" replies Kory. A man walks in and asks for three beers, the man behind the counter says "we don't serve until afternoon"

"fuck you, Daryl," says the man. The waitress that served them say to the man "Travis, leave it" the man grabs onto the waitress who says "Travis, let me go, I told you, this is over"

"no, it's not"

"yes"

"you need to answer my calls, you do what I tell you to do," says Travis to the waitress who says "let go" causing Kory to turn around and say "excuse me, Travis?" Kory then says "she was taking our order, and we're all in a bit of a hurry"

"go get us our drinks," Travis says to his friends, Phoenix takes out the metal sticks from his hair to use as weapons before Travis says to them "you should find somewhere else to eat" Kory turns to them and says "go wait in the car, you two"

"that's right, you go with her and the queer boy, too, sweet cheeks, before someone gets hurt," Travis tells Kory who tells them to go. Rachel says "but what if-"

"now" Rachel and Phoenix get up, Phoenix takes Rachel to the car. They get into the car where they watch what happens in the diner. Phoenix hears Travis say to Kory "how about you get the fuck out of here?" Kory replies by slamming his head into the table and throws him to the side before facing the other men.

* * *

(The fight is how it's seen in the show)

* * *

Kory returns to the car, she opens the door, hands over the bag and says "chicken and waffles, fried chicken and some chocolate, on the house apparently"

"well, we know one thing about you," says Rachel, Kory turns to her and Rachel says "Total. Badass" Phoenix nods in agreement with a smile causing Kory to smile as Rachel gives Phoenix his food. Phoenix thanks Rachel and starts to eat. Phoenix melts the chocolate onto the fried chicken before he eats it, when Rachel looks at him he says "what, it's what I was craving" Rachel just shakes her head.

Sometime later they all arrive at Saint Paul's Covent, they exit the car, walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, it opens to reveal a nun, she looks at them, she then notices Kory and says "you're back" the nun then sees Rachel, her face changes and she mutters "my lord, it can't be" she then asks "is this her? Oh!" the nun then says to Rachel "look how big you've grown, it's been a long time, my child" They are then invited inside, they head to a dining room area, they sit down and the nun asks Kory "you don't remember anything?"

"not a thing, only that I was looking for..."

"her," says the nun.

"mmm-hmm" replies Kory. The nun turns to Phoenix and asks "and how did you get on this journey, dear?"

"I'm just here to help her, keep her safe" replies Phoenix. Kory asks the nun "did I say why?" diverting the subject a little bit.

"you came here a year ago and said only that she was in danger, that they'd found her" replies the nun.

"Who are they?" asks Phoenix.

"who had found her?" asks Kory.

"you only said you just had to find her, and you did," says the nun before she turns towards Rachel saying "and you brought her back to us, right as rain and as beautiful as ever" Rachel smiles. The nun then says to Rachel "you came to us just a baby, you and your mother, Melissa, you stayed with us for a while"

"you knew my mother?" asks Rachel.

"yes, how is she?" replies the nun. Rachel is silent and the nun says to Rachel "oh, I'm sorry"

"what were they doing here?" asks Kory.

"your mother was worried about you, she was trying to protect you," The nun tells Rachel who asks "protect me from what?"

"I can not say" replies The nun who then chuckles and asks "you don't remember anything about being here, child?" Rachel looks around a bit and replies "that, maybe" looking at a picture, the nun says "Mary meeting the divine, a favourite of mine"

"correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Mary the Virgin mother of Jesus?" asks Phoenix.

"yes, she was" replies the nun with a smile before she asks Rachel "what does Mary see? Can forces we purely theological take corporeal form? Do you see a figure in the ether trying to emerge? A man?"

"I'm not sure" replies Rachel. The nun just smiles. Phoenix takes the items that Dawn had bought him and heads into the toilet to take them, each of the items is the same thing but from different brands.

He uses each of the items and waits for the results when he gets the results he exclaims "Son of a Bitch!" he exits the toilet to see the nun, Rachel and Kory staring at him, he says to the nun "you are out of toilet paper" which was true even if he had used that as an excuse.

* * *

Sometime later they are walking up some stairs, the nun tells Rachel that her old room is at the end of the hall, Rachel runs towards her old room before Kory asks "what were you saying? Who was chasing Rachel and her mother?"

"when she was brought to us, apparently, Rachel was hiding from her father" replies the nun before she says "I don't know the details, all I know is that her mother was frightened and convinced that she and the baby were in danger, the young woman's fear was quite convincing, as were the fresh strangle marks around her skin"

"her father, do you know who he was? Did he ever come looking for her?" asks Kory as Phoenix walks to Rachel's old room. The nun shakes her head saying "I'm sorry"

They get to the door which the nun opens and she says as Rachel and Phoenix enter the room "truth be told, we haven't had much call for this room of late, it's a bit neglected, I'm sorry to say" Rachel looks around before she grabs a doll. The nun smiles and says "welcome home, Rachel" Rachel smiles before Kory and the nun go to talk, Phoenix hears the nun ask Kory "what now?"

"Thought I'd find answers here"

"well, don't give up so quickly," the nun tells Kory as Rachel explores the room. Kory says to the nun "I know I feel danger, and I can't let her out of my sight, I just don't know why" Kory then asks as she takes something out of her purse "hey, this doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"oh, of course, it's from Scooter Roller Palace, just down the road, it's a lively place, the young people quite like it" she then mutters "the lord works in mysterious ways"

Phoenix then mutters "so does the Goddess"

* * *

The next day Kory, Phoenix and Rachel are at Scooter Roller Palace, Phoenix and Rachel are eating some food as Kory goes to the lockers to find whatever is inside the locker that her key fits to. The two teenagers eat their chips as Kory joins them, Rachel offers some to Kory who passes, and asks "you two going to be long with that?" as Phoenix dips a salted chip in some melted chocolate before he says "we ordered some burgers too" Kory sighs, she sits down and asks Rachel "that cop you told me about in Detroit..."

"yeah, Dick, what about him?"

"he's not your father, is he?" causing Phoenix and Rachel to chuckle a little before Rachel says "no, no, he was just a cop who was trying... It doesn't matter, he didn't really want to help me, anyway"

"he was a hot cop though" comments Phoenix

"do you know anything about your real father?" asks Kory.

"not much, my mom, Melissa, she never talked about him, I mean, like, not ever" replies Rachel. Some rock music comes on and Kory says "I'm going to change this music before my head explodes"

"well, we need change for the arcade," says Phoenix. Kory gives Rachel a $100 note and says "all I got" After the two had finished eating they head over to play on the pinball machines, they are soon joined by a cute guy with green hair who starts to talk to them. He starts helping Rachel play the game as Phoenix watches before he says "I'm Gar"

"I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix" he then motions to Shadow and says "this is Shadow" Shadow looks up before laying back down. Gar says "cool, you have a pet fox" looking excited.

"I like your hair," Rachel says to Gar as Gar says "your hair is cool" They play the game together as Phoenix watches them, he suddenly sees Dick approaching, he taps on Rachel's shoulder and motions to Dick who says "hey, come on, we're going"

"what are you doing here?" asks Rachel.

"Now is not the time, okay?"

"Why are you here?" asks Phoenix with a slight growl remembering that Rachel mentioned that he was going to leave them.

"can we talk about this somewhere else? Let's go" says Dick, he then turns and walks away. Kory follows before Rachel and Phoenix say goodbye to Gar and leave.

As they leave the place Dick says to Rachel "Rachel, we got to get you somewhere safe"

"do you know who sent that weird family after her?" asks Kory.

"weird family with a hot teenage boy," says Phoenix causing Dick to turn to him and asks "hot teenage boy?" he then asks Kory "who the hell are you?"

"I don't know, but somehow Rachel's the key to me figuring me out"

"Is that why you kidnapped her?"

"she didn't kidnap Rachel," says Phoenix.

"she saved me," Rachel tells Dick as they leave. They exit the building before Rachel asks "how's Dawn? Is she...?"

"Rachel..."

"I read about what happened online," Rachel tells Dick before Phoenix asks "is she going to be okay?"

"who's Dawn?" asks Kory.

"I really can't talk about this right now, okay?" replies Dick before he says "the cops are looking for you" he then adds, "they think you killed your mom" Kory scoffs and says "that's news"

I may have failed to mention..."

"and they're looking for you, too," Dick says to Kory before he says "assault on multiple officers, arson, not to mention kidnapping"

"as Phoenix had said, she didn't kidnap me, she and Phoenix saved me, when you didn't"

"well, that's technically true... Dick" Kory says to Dick who turns to her and says "gee, that's a new one"

"we're not going without her," says Rachel. Phoenix nods in agreement.

"what she said," says Kory. Dick turns to her and asks "can you please tell me what the hell's going on?"

"you left me"

"no, I didn't"

"you might as well have," says Rachel before she says "you were going to"

"Rachel, I wasn't"

"I read the note," says Rachel.

"what note?" asks Phoenix,

"look-"

"you were just going to leave Phoenix and I with them?" asks Rachel.

"I just needed time to figure things out"

"stop"

"Rachel-"

"stop lying," Rachel says in a distorted voice spooking Phoenix and Shadow as glass shatters and car alarms start blaring. Rachel then says "I need to go back to the sisters"

"Okay," says Dick as Kory looks at Rachel with shock, Dick says "okay, come on, let's go" and they rush to Dick's car which Dick drives to Saint Paul's.

* * *

They all arrive back at Saint Pauls where they take Rachel inside the church, once they are inside Rachel calms down.

* * *

Sometime later Dick watches Rachel as she reads the bible, Dick goes over to talk to her.

* * *

Phoenix hides within the church as he has a bad feeling about the nuns as Kory takes off with Dick's car, Phoenix hides with Shadow in the bathroom where he took the tests.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix hears Rachel banging on a metal door, so he runs towards wherever Rachel is being held, he is seen by a few of the nuns who stand in front of him to stop him, the nun that they talked to says to him "it's for the best, dear"

"fuck that," says Phoenix, he then uses his telekinesis on one of the nuns to shove her away and to hopefully scare the others as the nun that thrown slams against the wall, one of the nuns asks him "how did you do that?"

"I'm a Witch, Dearie, a child of the Triple Goddess" replies Phoenix before he says "and I suggest you leave, while you still can" the nuns don't move so Phoenix shoves them all away, roughly, with his telekinesis, the nuns all end up knocked out as Phoenix walks past them and runs towards where Rachel is being held, Phoenix makes it just as the door to the room is smashed open. Phoenix sees Rachel and says "Rachel, let's get out of here" Rachel nods and they leave. As they leave Phoenix chants a spell to start a fire and light the place up to distract the nuns after Rachel blows the roof on the convent accidentally, with her powers. The building starts to burn as Phoenix and Rachel run into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the seventh chapter of this rewrite.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.
> 
> OKAY, EVERYONE, I WILL SOON BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN ROSEWOOD, I HAVE THE CHOICE BETWEEN THREE FAMILIES WHERE PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED. THE HASTINGS FAMILY WITH SPENCER, THE MARIN FAMILY WITH HANNA OR THE VANDERWAAL FAMILY WITH MONA, VOTE FOR WHICH FAMILY YOU PREFER.
> 
> ALSO WHEN I DO THE RIVERDALE VERSION PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE BETTY COOPER IN THE COOPER FAMILY.
> 
> IN THE GOSSIP GIRL VERSION, HE'LL BE A WALDORF.
> 
> IN THE BUFFY VERSION HE WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE CORDELIA CHASE, SAME WITH THE ANGEL VERSION.
> 
> IN THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT VERSION HE'LL BE THE SON OF HEADMASTER CROSS WITH YUKI AS HIS OLDER SISTER.
> 
> IN THE GLEE VERSION I HAVE THE CHOICE OF MAKING HIM THE SISTER OF SANTANA OR THE SON OF SUE SYLVESTER.
> 
> IN THE STAR WARS VERSION HE'LL BE THE BROTHER OF PADME AND ANAKIN WILL LIKE HIM INSTEAD OF PADME.
> 
> IN THE ST TRINIANS VERSION HE WILL BE THE SON OF CAMILLA FRITTON.
> 
> IN THE WALKING DEAD VERSION, HE'LL EITHER BE THE SON OF SHANE WALSH OR RICK GRIMES. AND LORI WILL NOT BE PAINTED IN A POSITIVE LIGHT.
> 
> I MIGHT DO A H2O: JUST ADD WATER VERSION ALONG WITH A MAKO: ISLAND OF SECRETS VERSION TOO.
> 
> ALL OF THESE VERSIONS ARE WHERE PHOENIX ISN'T RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS. IN SOME HE'LL GO TO HOGWARTS BUT IN SOME HE WON'T BUT THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL CATCH UP TO HIM. I HAVE A FEW OTHER FANDOM VERSIONS RUNNING THROUGH MY BRAIN AT THE MOMENT.
> 
> I SHOULD ALSO TELL YOU ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING A THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE YOUNG JUSTICE VERSION AS WELL. THAT VERSION IS GOING SLOWLY BUT SURELY, IT WILL FOLLOW THE EPISODES FROM SEASON 1 OF YOUNG JUSTICE.
> 
> I MIGHT EVEN DO A VERSION OF THIS CURRENT STORY (THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE: TITANS) BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE BEFORE GOING TO VISIT HIS BIRTH MOTHER WHICH WILL HAPPEN BEFORE THE EVENTS OF SEASON ONE OF YOUNG JUSTICE BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO SHOULD RAISE PHOENIX. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION OF WHO COULD RAISE PHOENIX IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the rewrite of this eighth chapter.

The two teenagers and Shadow run through the woods, they stop for a moment and Rachel says to Phoenix "those tests you took"

"what about them?" asks Phoenix.

"they were positive, weren't they?" Rachel asks Phoenix. Shadow looks at Phoenix for the answer. Phoenix is about to answer when they suddenly hear a roar, they turn to see a green tiger, Phoenix steps in front of Rachel, he kneels down, looks into its eyes and says "we mean you no harm" Rachel tries to move Phoenix behind her but Phoenix doesn't budge, he knows that his healing is better than Rachel's. The tiger suddenly starts to change, it then takes off into the bushes and a moment later the guy from the Roller Skating Place, Gar pops up from behind the bushes in a jacket, Rachel asks "how... How'd you...?"

"don't worry, I don't bite," Gar tells Rachel who is shocked by what had happened. Gar comes out from behind the bushes, he holds out his hand and says "well, come on" and they head off with Gar.

* * *

They are lead to a barn by Gar, where they set up a fire to warm up a bit, Rachel lights the fire with some matches that Phoenix has in his bag, Gar says to them both "it's not too far from here, we'll just warm up for a bit"

"what's not far from here?" asks Rachel before she asks "where are we going?"

"someplace you can chill" replies Gar.

"I can't chill," says Rachel before she says to Gar "you don't understand, I'm changing, and I can feel it, and it's getting worse"

"well, no worse than the crew I live with, trust me, we're special too," says Gar.

"I'm not special, I'm dangerous"

"So am I," says Phoenix before he says "dangerous, that is," Rachel says to them "you saw what I did back there, I-"

"and you saw what I did back there," says Gar before he asks Rachel "you're not scared of me, right?"

"and I can do multiple things, I have multiple powers and I've killed people," says Phoenix to Rachel, he then asks "you're not scared of me, are you?"

"no," Rachel says to Phoenix before she says "no, no, I blew the roof off a church, and you both are still helping me, so..."

"I got green hair," says Gar before he breaks few sticks to put on the fire before he says "freaks all around, I guess" they suddenly hear a gunshot in the distance causing all three of them to be alert. Gar, Phoenix and Rachel leave the barn, they walk towards where the guns were shot. They see some hunters approaching the deer and one of them asks "are we out of the hunting zone?"

"no" replies the other before he says "yeah, hell, I don't know" he then asks "what's the difference?" One of the men chuckles and says to the other "man, that was a shit shot"

"well, you missed altogether" the other hunter replies. They approach the injured deer and he says "well, I won't miss this one" Rachel runs and stands in front of the deer, she then says "leave it alone" the hunters don't look impressed as one of them asks "what the hell?"

"she said to leave it alone," says Phoenix joining Rachel, he has his Assassin's Short Blade in his hand, ready to use it before the hunter asks them "where did you two come from?"

"leave it alone," says Rachel.

"go home, you two," says the other hunter before he says "go on, get" They all suddenly hear some growling, the two hunters pause and turn around to see Gar in his tiger form, Gar roars at the two hunters who fall over, one of the guns go off and one of the hunters gets shot, the hunter that got shot says "you shot me!"

"get out of here" yells Rachel and the two hunters run off, scared. Rachel and Phoenix comfort the deer as it dies, Rachel cries after the deer dies while Phoenix is angry, he wants to find the hunters and kill them for not respecting the balance and for killing something so young. Gar says to Rachel "Rachel, there is nothing evil about you, nothing at all"

"you don't know that," Rachel says to Gar who replies "yeah, I do, I have a pretty good instinct about this kind of thing" he then says to them both "come on" The three leave the deer and walk away not noticing it coming back and blinking its eyes.

* * *

Rachel and Phoenix follow Gar to a mansion, Rachel says upon seeing the place "whoa, you live there?" Gar just tells them to 'come on' and they are lead to a set of stairs heading towards the basement, Phoenix asks "we're going down there?"

"oh, yeah" replies Gar before he asks "cool, huh?" he then says "come on" and leads them down the stairs. Gar opens the door for them and they enter the place. Rachel asks once they are inside "what is this place?"

"I call it... Nirvana" replies Gar as he turns on the lights to reveal the room which is full of games, and everything else Gar could ever want causing Rachel to mutter "holy shit" and Phoenix to say "Bloody Hell"

"you two want a pop?" asks Gar before he tells them "I got everything" Gar then asks as he heads behind the bar "root beer? Orange Crush? Grape Crush?"

"Grape" replies Rachel.

"Orange," says Phoenix. Gar opens the fridge to get their drinks as Phoenix and Rachel look around. Rachel stops in front of an old movie poster which Gar sees and he says "that's an original, 1948" he asks them both "you ever see it?"

"aren't you a little young to be watching something so old?" asks Rachel.

"you mean classic," says Gar before he says "I've got every Abbott and Costello Meet a Monster"

"Yeah, you're a geek, aren't ya?" asks Rachel.

"about classic films, vinyl and video games?" asks Gar before he replies "yeah, check, check and check," Phoenix asks Gar "so where'd you get all this stuff?"

"you know, around" replies Gar as Rachel stretches out a doll. Gar takes the doll and gives Phoenix and Rachel their drinks, he tells Rachel that the doll is vintage. He then says to them "I don't really get out that much"

"Yeah," says Rachel before she notices a photo, one with Gar and what looks like his parents, Gar tells them that his parents had died causing Rachel to say "my mom died too" she then adds "she was all I had"

"and my adoptive parents died too," Phoenix tells Gar before taking a drink. Gar asks them both "so, who were the people you two were with at the roller rink?"

"oh, you know, just people" replies Rachel before she says "so, if your parents are gone, um... who lives here?"

"that is a complicated answer" replies Gar. They suddenly hear someone yell out "Gar!" Gar mutters "uh-oh"

"who was that?" asks Phoenix.

"the complicated answer" replies Gar. They hear someone yell out as someone stomps their way to them "Gar! You down there?" Gar says to Phoenix and Rachel "now you two need to hide"

"hide? From what?" asks Rachel as Gar guides them both to a hiding spot.

"just hide, please!" replies Gar. He places Rachel and Phoenix in the closet, Shadow hides behind the couch before they hear heavy footsteps and someone yells out "hey, Gar!" They hear Gar say "hey, Cliff, what's up, dude?"

"Who are you talking to?" asks 'Cliff'

"uh, myself" replies Gar who then says "come on, Gar, you beat Super Mario World, you can beat this"

"oh, where were you today?" asks 'Cliff'

"down here, duh"

"bullshit, you went to town again," says 'Cliff'. Gar gets up to try and distract 'Cliff' from the closet and he says "my controller broke and I had to get a new one, okay?" he then says "I knew I could get there and back before Chief came home"

"oh, shit, kid!"

"relax," says Gar as he walks over towards the TV before he says "no one followed me" he then adds "kept a low profile"

"you want to keep a low profile, you wear a hat," says Cliff. Gar laughs sarcastically and says "funny!" he then says "you know, that's a good joke, I heard another joke, why was the robot mad?" he then says "because someone kept pushing his buttons" Cliff laughs and says "keep pushing the, there'll be a green tiger-skin rug in my bedroom" he then says "dinner, one hour, come tell Larry what you want, brat" before he leaves as Gar says "okay, I'll be up in a minute"

Cliff says to him "I was not put on this Earth to babysit" Once Cliff is gone, Gar sighs and says "that was close, three players?" before the doors suddenly open to reveal a robot who says "gotcha" causing Rachel to scream so Phoenix by instinct shoves the robot away with telekinesis.

* * *

They are all being walked through the house to the front door as Gar tells Cliff that Rachel and Phoenix are cool, luckily Cliff didn't grab Phoenix but was leading him and Shadow to the front door. Cliff replies to Gar by saying "I know, and they listen to the right music, and they're awesome, and make them go"

"What is this place?" asks Rachel.

"and who are you people?" asks Phoenix. Gar answers and says "Chief calls us the conventionally challenged and this place is-"

"you two need to go home," Cliff says to them.

"are-are you a robot?" Rachel asks Cliff who grumbles and mutters "here we go"

"he's a robot man"

"oh, fuck me," says Cliff as he turns to Gar who then says to Rachel "Cliff was a race car driver, a pretty famous one, too, he got in a bad accident, his body was pretty kaput, Chief managed to save his brain" Gar taps on Cliff's head. Cliff says to Gar "knock it off"

"what little there was left of it"

"Hey, they've got to go before the Chief gets home," Cliff tells Gar.

"who's the Chief?" asks Rachel.

"oh, well, he's the greatest doctor in the world" replies Gar before he adds "saved all of us" surprising Phoenix and Rachel. Phoenix asks "all of you? Who else lives here?" as Rachel looks around. Cliff winces as Gar says "well, there's..." he's stopped by Cliff who goes to talk to Gar across the room. Rachel and Phoenix leave to explore the place when Phoenix starts to hear some music, it's the song 'Thunderstruck' by ACDC, so he asks Rachel "do you hear that music?" Rachel looks confused so Phoenix motions her to follow him, they head towards the music, they walk to the kitchen where they see a guy wrapped in bandages dancing around and cooking, they two enter the kitchen but are stopped when a hand grabs their shoulders and they hear Cliff say "hey, wow, show's over" The guy in bandages turns around, turns down the music and asks as Gar walks in "who are they?"

"This is Rachel and Phoenix" replies Gar before Cliff says "I was just showing them out"

"out?" asks the guy.

"before Chief get back," Cliff tells the guy.

"are you invisible under there?" Rachel asks the guy.

"wouldn't that be nice" replies the guy before he asks them "how do you like your steak, you two? Unless you're vegan, which would break my heart"

"I do love meat" comment Phoenix, licking his lips as he thinks about Biff's cock which makes Rachel roll her eyes before Phoenix says "and I have a wicked craving for something deep-fried and smothered in chocolate"

"they're not staying for dinner, Larry" Cliff tells Larry who says "it'll be fine, Chief is gone until tomorrow, and even with Rita, we have plenty of food, including chocolate"

"and I am hungry," says Rachel.

"me too," says Phoenix before he adds "Shadow is hungry too"

"and they are hungry, including the cute little fox"

"it's nice here," says Rachel looking around.

"right? Told ya" says Gar. Larry raises his hand and says "let's take a vote" Gar raises his hand as well. Cliff asks "really?" as Larry and Gar lower their hands. Larry says "great, Gar, go set the table" Gar looks happy before he leaves to set the table.

* * *

After he had set the table, Gar heads upstairs for some reason as Larry is telling a story about Cliff talking to the TV or something like that.

* * *

Sometime later they are sitting at the dinner table, Larry carries in a covered tray which he puts on the table, he then uncovers the tray to reveal waffles cut up and shaped a certain way on one tray while on another the waffles are shaped like a man, he then says to Phoenix hold out a silver bowl "I got you some melted chocolate for your food, I hope that you enjoy"

"thank you, Larry" replies Phoenix as he takes the melted chocolate before Larry sits down, he then says "alright then"

"let's eat," says Gar excited and they all start eating except Cliff who is staring at Rachel and Phoenix causing Larry to say "for god's sake, Cliff, stop staring at them"

"so, are the waffle crispy on the outside and gooey a little bit on the inside with just the right amount of butter?" Cliff asks Rachel. Phoenix takes one of the waffles, he dips it in the chocolate and takes a bite, moaning at how good it tastes.

"they're perfect" replies Rachel, nodding with a smile.

"yeah, try the chicken," says Cliff. Which Rachel and Phoenix does, when Phoenix bites into the chicken he moans at the taste, once he had finished his mouthful he says "that was amazing, maybe even better than Mrs Weasley's chicken"

"who?" asks Rachel.

"one of my best friends, Ron, his mother, she's an amazing cook" replies Phoenix to Rachel.

"what's that taste like?" asks Cliff.

"crunchy and moist" replies Phoenix.

"oh, god! I used to love fried chicken, I loved to eat, swim, loved to dance, I used to love dancing"

"why can't you dance?" Rachel asks Cliff.

"ah, forget it, you're young, nobody's dancing with this," says Cliff knocking on his metalhead.

"I would," says Rachel putting her chicken down. Cliff looks up at her before Rachel does some robotic dance moves causing Larry to laugh, Cliff then says "she can stay" a woman suddenly enters the room and says "sounds like everyone's having fun" she then adds "I'm so sorry I'm late" she walks over to the table, Larry says "ah, Rita"

"I was putting myself together, you know it takes some time," Rita tells Larry. Rita takes one of the large steaks and says "I hear we have two guests from the outside" she then adds "how wonderful" Rita takes some spaghetti and says "I'm Rita"

"Rachel"

"Phoenix," says Phoenix as he takes some pickles and dips them into the melted chocolate and eating them.

"delighted," Rita says as she packs her plate up with food and she says "I'm famished" Rita goes to her seat and sits down, Larry picks up a burger, hands it to Cliff to hand to Rita, Cliff gives the burger to Rita who says "thank you" Rita then tells Rachel and Phoenix "my condition requires a particularly high caloric intake" Rachel nods before Rita asks "can pass the gravy, please?"

"oh, yeah" replies Phoenix, he points at the Gravy and raises his hand, the gravy floats and he floats the gravy over to Rita who says "thank you" Rita empties the gravy pot before putting it on the table and she starts to eat. Rita then says "well, this is absolutely delicious, Larry"

"someone kiss the cook," says Larry causing everyone to laugh as Larry says "seriously, I'll take it from anybody, anybody?" he then says "alright, no takers, all right" They suddenly hear some gurgling sounds and they turn to Rita whose face starts to droop and Rachel asks her "are you okay?" Rita drops her fork and covers her face.

"Rita?" asks Larry.

"I, um... I should have stayed in bed" says Rita. Rachel moves a little, she touches Rita's hand and says after a moment "it's okay, I'm not afraid of you"

"Neither am I," says Phoenix. Rita slowly uncovers her face as Rachel uses her other hand to hold Rita's hand. The doors suddenly open with a crash to reveal a man who asks "who are they?"

"Chief, I can explain," says Gar.

"later," says Chief before he walks into the room and says "I have a new patient" Everyone except Rachel and Phoenix get up quickly, Phoenix and Rachel get up and follow them all.

* * *

They enter a lab, Rachel and Phoenix watch as the others go to work, Cliff asks "who is she?"

"her name is Shyleen Lao" replies Chief as Rachel and Phoenix watch. Chief then says "Cliff, the O2, stat"

"gloves"

"Rita, run the IV" before Chief says "Gar, my case, okay" Gar grabs the case and places it on the table before he opens it. Chief says "Larry, anytime" Larry uncovers the woman who has freeze burns and Larry says "she's hot, even for me"

"What happened to her?" asks Rita.

"a protest she organized turned violent, a nearby tanker exploded, she was engulfed by liquid nitrogen" the Chief replies before he says "the doctors treating her said there was nothing they could do, but she is a good soul, one worth saving"

"poor thing," says Rita. The chief says "the serum should help stabilize her body temperature" he injects the serum into her IV and says "there, I think" some rapid beeping sounds, and Cliff asks "what the fuck?"

"Chief?" asks Larry. The screen tells them to check vitals.

"what's happening?" asks Gar.

"her body is reacting to my serum" replies Chief as it starts to get cold which Rita comments on by saying "it's freezing in here"

"she is altering the temperature around us," the Chief tells them before he says "we need to keep her warm, Blankets!" Rachel and Phoenix goes to help, once they are downstairs in the lab, the woman wakes up and starts to panic, Rachel goes over and grabs her hand as Phoenix goes over and says in Vietnamese "it's alright, they're trying to help you" Rachel says to them all "I can help ease her pain, while Phoenix talks to her" The Chief is surprised and Phoenix says to the woman in Vietnamese "I know you're frightened, it's okay" Rachel eases the woman's pain before the Chief says "get the sedation" which Rita does before Cliff says "and she's stable"

"she needs to rest," says Rachel.

* * *

Sometime later they are all eating dessert, The chief tells them that they had helped save that woman's life after Rachel had apologized for being so much trouble. The chief admits that they were a surprise to him before Cliff says "I tried to warn them"

"well, we keep what we're doing here very secret, you see?" The Chief tells Phoenix and Rachel.

"what is it you do here?" asks Rachel.

"I help people that others have given up on" replies The Chief, he then adds "I go beyond what medical science is willing to do... because I believe in hope" he then asks Rachel "don't you?" Rachel doesn't answer so The Chief says "our dear Rita had been in an institution for decades after a toxic gas left her cells unstable, I freed her"

"and I'm very thankful, Chief," says Rita.

"then Larry, a pilot in the air force, he crashed his plane and was exposed to negative energy, he was given mere days to live, that was fifty years ago," The Chief tells them.

"jinkies" mutters Phoenix before the Chief says "Cliff's story, you both already know" Cliff groans before the Chief says "and finally, Garfield"

"he cured me"

"From what?" asks Phoenix.

"a rare disease he contracted from an even rarer species of primate in the Congo basin, although the cure I administered had some unforeseen side effects"

"Chief thinks that I can unzip my DNA and rearrange it"

"so, basically shapeshift," says Phoenix.

"it took me a while to figure it out, but-"

"so that's how you can..." says Rachel before she asks "but why a-"

"I don't know, he thinks it's psychological, Tigers have always been my favourite, ever since I was a kid," says Gar.

"just like Foxes have always been my favourite," Phoenix tells Gar which catches Chief's attention and he asks "Foxes?" Phoenix turns to him and says "I've always had a certain connection with Foxes and snakes too, well, with most animals considering I can talk to them"

"so you can move things with your mind and talk to animals?" asks Rita, sounding fascinated.

"yes, and a whole lot more" replies Phoenix before Rachel asks "so, you all just live here?"

"This isn't simply a sanctuary, Rachel, it's an incubation chamber, an experiment," Chief tells Rachel before he says "the work I do on them will push medical science forward decades in a matter of years" he then says "what's happening here will one day save thousands, even millions, of lives" Chief then says to Rachel, "I think I can help you, too, Rachel" Rachel is silent for a bit before she tells Chief that he can't help her and Chief replies "that's what they said about Cliff, Larry, Rita and Garfield, that I couldn't, that they were doomed, and yet, here they all sit, enjoying dessert," Chief says to Rachel "if you'd let me examine you, do some tests..." Rachel sighs but Chief says "Rachel, you're not alone" Rachel looks around and agrees before Phoenix asks "before you do your experiment, could you test me for something?"

"what would I be testing you for?" asks The Chief.

"pregnancy" replies Phoenix surprising everyone.

"you're pregnant?" asks Rita sounding shocked. Gar's eyes are wide in shock while Cliff and Larry are stunned into silence.

"I think so" replies Phoenix, he then says "I took some pregnancy tests earlier and they came back positive, but I want a medical test to see whether or not I actually am pregnant or not"

"I knew it," says Rachel looking at Phoenix making everyone turn to her.

"I will gladly do it for you," The Chief tells Phoenix.

* * *

The Chief does the test on Phoenix, the results will be presented in a few hours.

* * *

After the experiment failed, and Chief's back is broken again, after which he had shot Gar and Phoenix with tranquillizer darts, and after Dick arrives and calms Rachel down they are all leaving the place, they head to the car before Phoenix hears Cliff say to Gar "go, go with them" Gar turns around to face Cliff who then says "go have a life"

"but the Chief," says Gar.

"his back is broken again, we'll take care of him," says Larry.

"he helped us, Gar, no matter what, we owe it to Chief to help him now," says Rita.

"oh, maybe you guys can come," says Gar before he adds "I mean, you don't have to hide anymore"

"it is what it is, kid," says Cliff before Rita says as she goes over to Gar "but you..." she starts getting tears in her eyes and she says "you can have more than us" Gar hugs Rita, does a secret handshake that ends with a salute with Larry before Gar hugs Cliff who says "all right, now get going, will ya? Green fool" Gar joins Rachel, Kory, Dick and Phoenix who all get into the car but before they drive away Rita remembers Phoenix's results, she says for them to wait, she heads into the mansion, grabs the file, heads to the car and hands Phoenix the file while saying "the results are in there"

"Thanks, Rita," Phoenix says to Rita who smiles and wishes them good luck before Dick, Kory, Rachel, Phoenix, with Shadow, and Gar drives away. Phoenix opens the file to find out the results, he isn't surprised by them as he had a feeling, Kory and Dick are curious about the file but they don't ask about it, knowing that it's Phoenix's business and not their's.

* * *

A few days later, during which Dick had traded the Porche for a van, the five of them arrive at a motel, Gar says to Dick "I still can't believe you traded the Porsche for a minivan"

"this, we can all fit in," says Dick.

"I like the van," says Kory before Rachel asks looking around "we're not actually staying here, are we?"

"you know, there's probably a nicer place down the road," says Kory to Dick who says "we're being hunted by sociopaths, nicer places draw attention"

"Yeah, well, they also make it easier to sleep," says Kory. Dick points at the road and says "one road in, the same road out, only one point of access we have to watch"

"Dick does have a point," says Phoenix. Dick then says "and also, it's quiet, trouble comes our way, we should hear it first" Dick unbuckles his seatbelt and asks "and who said anything about sleeping?" before he gets out of the minivan.

* * *

The five of them are in one of the rooms after they had gotten some pizza, Dick says to them all "all right, listen up, guys, we're all in one piece, more or less, we need to figure out where we stand and determine what's mission-critical"

"'mission-critical'?" asks Rachel.

"is that a cop thing?" asks Gar before he says "it sounds like a cop thing"

"I had some combat training when I was younger," Dick tells them. Rachel turns to Gar and says "and he's a cop"

"I'm sorry, you were referring to 'we'?" says Kory.

"we, as of right now, are a group of people who share a common enemy," says Dick.

"which makes us what?" asks Phoenix. Dick is silent before he says "let's call it an alliance, one born of mutual need"

"and what is that?" asks Phoenix

"to stay alive, we have no idea how long we have until they find us" Dick replies. Gar says to Dick "you just said 'they'" he then asks "who are 'they'? What do they want?"

"We don't know who they are, but they want me" replies Rachel.

"one of them is named Biff," says Phoenix.

"how do you know that?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks and says "let's just say that I left a very good impression on him" Phoenix smirks in a sultry way.

"meaning?" asks Dick.

"he sucked him off at the pitstop," Kory tells Dick who exclaims "what?" he then says to Phoenix "that was very dangerous" scolding Phoenix.

"not really, he didn't know that I knew Rachel," says Phoenix before he says "I was just distracting him" Dick shakes his head and says to Gar "they're after her because of her... abilities" about why the weird family want Rachel, diverting the conversation away from Phoenix's thing with Biff.

"they make violence look like an art form," says Kory.

"The people that attacked us fought in unison, they were perfectly coordinated, we're not," says Dick before he says "we can't fight like that unless we learn each other's moves"

"inspiring" comments Kory before she asks Dick "and how do you suggest we do that?"

"We stick together, and we train" replies Dick.

* * *

They all end up in some sort of barn that Dick had found, Dick says to them all "okay, in order to work together, fight and defend ourselves like a coordinated team, we got to see what each other can do" he then asks "any volunteer's?" no one says everything for a bit until Dick says "Kory, Rachel said you can create light, heat, is that right?"

"honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out" replies Kory.

"Okay, so let's figure it out together," says Dick before he asks "how exactly does it work?"

"I think it comes from the sun, I can absorb its power and direct it, I'm weaker at night, though, um, sometimes empty and it takes me a while to recharge"

"how long?" asks Dick.

"few hours, a day... I don't know" replies Kory.

"can you control it?" asks Dick.

"of course" replies Kory.

"Okay," says Dick, he turns around and asks pointing "can you hit that tractor?"

"watch" replies Kory as she steps forward, she then absorbs the suns power, her body starts to light up with flames and her eyes turn green before she blasts the tractor. Once her body is back to normal she says to Dick "suppose I could use a bit of practice" before she walks back, Gar holds out his hand for a high-five which Kory gives him, they hear a small sizzling sound.

"your turn," Dick says to Gar who looks nervous, he walks forward, he says "okay, I just, uh, give me a second" he seems very nervous. He mutters "okay" with his back to them

"anytime today would be good," Dick says to Gar. Gar turns to Dick, he says to them "it's, uh... you know, it's a little weird with you guys watching and all" he then says "The first time I transformed, I tore through my clothes, and, uh..." Rachel chuckles. Gar then says "I don't... this is my favourite jacket"

"hold on, you have to be naked to-?" asks Dick.

"yeah, but it'll be worth it, I promise" replies Gar.

"heard that before" comments Kory.

"Just, uh, turn around," says Gar, they all turn around, Gar says "okay, okay" he runs behind something, they hear the sound of flesh ripping before Kory says "if this wasn't a drill, we'd all be dead by now" They suddenly hear a roar, it makes Dick jump, they all turn around to see a green tiger coming out from behind the haystack, Dick mutters "oh, shit" seeing the tiger as Kory chuckles, the tiger which is Gar walks around a bit, it leaps on top of the haystack and roars, Kory chuckles again and says "well, what do you know? It was worth it"

"that's him?" asks Dick.

"I know, right?" says Rachel.

"It is pretty amazing," says Phoenix

"how?" asks Dick.

"he got sick or something" replies Phoenix.

"the flu turned him into a tiger?" asks Kory. Gar growls, he comes down off the haystack, he walks towards them before Dick says "okay, you can turn back now... into Gar" Gar transforms in front of everyone, flashing himself and Phoenix thinks 'nice cock' and says "nice cock" Rachel turns to him with a look and Phoenix says to her "I think it, I say it" Rachel turns away and says "Gar" who says "oh, yeah, I forgot"

Dick asks Gar after he's dressed "so have you eaten anyone before?" Gar scoffs and replies "eaten? No, dude, I haven't eve bitten anyone before" Gar returns to the other muttering "'eaten anyone'"

"be a lot scarier if he wasn't green or vegan" comments Kory.

Dick then turns to Phoenix, he motions him to step forward so Phoenix does and he says to them "prepare yourselves" they all look a little cautious before Phoenix is in front of them all and he releases his glamour, as the glamour falls Dick, Kory, Gar and Rachel all drop their mouths as Phoenix's Kitsune form is released, he has a pair of Black Kitsune ears with gold tips that has red streaks and three long black tails with gold tips that have red streaks, his fingernails turn into claws sharp enough that they can cut through anything, his eyes change to look like Fox's eyes and his teeth change to look like Fox's fangs. Once the transformation is complete Phoenix says "and this is just my Kitsune Form"

"what else can you do?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks, he then uses his telekinesis to lift a bale of hay in the air, he throws it telekinetically at another stack of hay only to freeze it in mid-air, he then turns around, he starts to rub his tails together, a ball of FoxFire appears and he throws it at the bale of hay that he had lifted with his Telekinesis, the bale of hay is destroyed by the ball of FoxFire, this shocks everyone as they had no idea what Phoenix could do.

"what other stuff can you do?" asks Rachel.

"I can get visions of the past or the future, talk to animals, I have the power of Catoptromancy, I have something called Eagle Vision which allows me to see if someone has bad intentions towards me or someone else and I have Sexual Sight, which is a sub-power for a power I have but haven't fully figured out yet, though I do seem to have an innate encyclopedic knowledge in all sexual and carnal techniques" replies Phoenix.

"what's Catoptromancy?" asks Gar looking confused before Kory asks "What's Sexual Sight?"

"Catoptromancy is the ability to spy on people and places or receive information by using mirrors, users are able to look into mirrors or other reflective surfaces and see other people or places at will" replies Phoenix before he says to Kory "and Sexual Sight is the power to know everything about a person's sex life, including if they are virgin, whether it had or will have sexual intercourse, their fetishes, orientation, etc.

"so, you could spy on the people who are hunting us using a mirror?" asks Kory about his Catoptromancy.

"you can tell if someone's had sex? And with who?" asks Dick.

"yeah, with my mirror, which is in my bag, I can also use it to talk to people who have a mirror too," says Phoenix before he says to Dick "and, yeah, I can know everything about someone's sex life and what they're into" Dick then asks "so what exactly are you?"

"I'm a Witch and a Kitsune with gifts from the Goddess" replies Phoenix before he says "I have one more power, it's actually from my father's side of the family"

"but don't Kitsune have nine tails?" asks Gar. Phoenix turns to him and replies "I'm still considered a Kit or a baby in Kitsune years, Kitsune can live for a very long time"

"what's the power?" asks Dick.

"this" replies Phoenix, he then lights a Thermal Ball in his hand, he throws it and it destroys another stack of hay, he then says "it's called a Thermal Ball"

"wow," says Gar about Phoenix's Kitsune and about all of Phoenix's abilities. Once Phoenix had joined the others Dick says "okay, so we have Sun Woman, Tiger Boy and Kitsune Boy, there's definitely potential here" Gar then says "Rachel, you're next" Rachel turns to Gar and says "no, no, I could hurt someone"

"hurting people is kind of the idea here," Kory tells Rachel who says "I could hurt one of you" Dick sighs and says to Rachel "it's a part of you, you got to stop being afraid of it"

"if something goes wrong-"

"you can do this" Dick tells Rachel who sighs and steps forward. She stands there for a bit before a black kind of cloud appears from her, Kory asks "Rachel?"

"Okay, bring it back in," Dick tells her. The black cloud kind of enters Rachel as Phoenix asks "Rachel?" Kory then blasts the black cloud with a sunburst, Rachel screams distortedly before the black cloud enters Rachel. They all step forward to check on her but she tells them to stay back in a distorted voice. After a moment Rachel turns around and says "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" asks Dick.

"Did I hurt you?" Kory asks Rachel sounding worried.

"I just need a little more practice, that's all" Rachel tells them all. It gets silent for a bit until Gar says "so, uh, we all did our thing" he asks Dick "what's your thing, man?"

"I can keep you alive" replies Dick.

* * *

That night the five of them are at the motel, Rachel, Gar and Phoenix are outside while Dick and Kory are inside, Gar and Phoenix are sitting on a bench, Gar asks Rachel as she approaches "sure you're okay?" he then says "it was kind of scary back there"

"I'm fine" replies Rachel before she asks "what about you two?"

"I'm fabulous" replies Phoenix.

"sure" replies Gar shrugging a little. Rachel then asks Gar "so does it hurt? When you transform?"

"Close your eyes," says Gar, he gets off the bench. Rachel doesn't close her eyes so Gar says "I'm not going to do anything weird" he chuckles before corrects "well, not that weird" he then says "just close your eyes, take a deep breath" Rachel does this before Gar says "now imagine electricity running through your whole body, it doesn't hurt, it just feels like you get plugged into something, then you start to feel strong, like... like, really strong, and when you breathe, it's like you're breathing in the whole world" he then asks Rachel "feel it?" Rachel nods and Gar says to her "you feel totally free, all that strength, you wanna run, you wanna jump, you wanna break shit, just... you feel like you can do anything, and you wanna roar, not because you're angry, but... because you want to let it all out" he then adds "so roar" Rachel imitates a roar making Gar and Phoenix laugh before Gar says "that's what it feels like"

Rachel asks Phoenix "what's it like being a Witch?"

"It is amazing being a Witch, I chant and things happen" replies Phoenix.

"like what kind of chanting?" asks Gar. Phoenix smirks and he grabs his Book of Shadows from his bag, he says to Gar and Rachel "this is my very own Book of Shadows, it was created just for me and whoever joins me in a coven, it's the combination of the Halliwell Book of Shadows and the Romanov Grimore"

"Book of Shadows?" asks Rachel.

"Grimore?" asks Gar before he asks "aren't they the same thing? A book of spells?"

"Good Witches have a Book of Shadows, Evil Witches have a Grimoire" replies Phoenix.

"what's the difference?" asks Rachel.

"A Book of Shadows is a magical tome kept by good witches, containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, while a Grimoire are magical tomes of dark magic kept by demons, evil witches, and presumably warlocks containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, my birth father was an evil Witch but my mother was good"

"so, you're like the combination of Good and Evil?" asks Gar.

"Yeah, well, I'm more neutral than anything else, plus I have my Kitsune form" replies Phoenix before Rachel says "show us a spell" looking a little excited.

"Alright then," says Phoenix, he opens up the Book, he flips through the pages looking for a good spell to cast, he flips through the pages, reading out each spell saying as he sees each spell, he flips the page "Truth Spell" flips the page "Hemlock Killing Spell" flips the page "Female Warlock Killing Spell" he flips the page "Spell to Summon the Dead" flips the page "to trap someone in a mirror" he goes to flip the page again when Gar asks "summon the dead?"

"yeah, the spell will summon a spirit from the afterlife," Phoenix tells Gar who looks excited and he says "cast it"

"I need five white candles, and it's best if we did the spell inside," says Phoenix before they hear a male voice say "well, well, well, look what we have here" they turn to see a man wearing black with an Athame in his hands before the man says "a little witch with mortal friends, tonight's my lucky night, I was going to kill another Witch tonight but now I get to kill you and your little mortal friends too before killing the other one"

"shit" mutters Phoenix, he gets up before Rachel says "we should call for Dick or Kory" as she slowly gets up.

"no, they won't be able to fight this," says Phoenix before he says "that is a Warlock"

"what's a Warlock?" asks Gar as he gets up, he stands next to Rachel.

"Warlocks are a breed of evil magical beings, most of them are driven by the desire to kill and obtain the powers of good witches" replies Phoenix as the Warlock throws a fireball at them, Phoenix Telekinetically diverts the Fireball towards a wall, just as Dick and Kory exit the motel, they see what is happening, before Phoenix says "lucky for me, I'm Neutral" he suddenly uses his Telekinesis on the Warlock, throwing him away from them, he then uses his Telekinesis to throw the Warlock to the side, into the wall, he uses his Telekinesis on a bench and makes it slam into the Warlock, Dick and Kory rush over to join them just as Phoenix chants

*" _Snuff this warlock, his days are done_

 _But make him good for the ecosystem_ "*

The Warlock explodes in a shower of flowers, Phoenix mutters "that's what I call Flower Power" before Dick asks "what was that?"

"a Warlock, they're a breed of Evil magical beings" replies Phoenix before he says "the Warlock wanted my powers, he thought that Rachel and Gar were normal mortals, he probably would have killed them once he had killed me but I never gave him the chance" he then adds with a smile "my great Grandmother would be very proud of how I dealt with the Warlock"

"so, now we have to worry about Warlocks too?" asks Dick.

"no, I don't think so" replies Phoenix, he then says to Dick, "I think this one was just by chance, he was already going after another Witch when he came across me with Gar and Rachel, luckily I killed him before he could kill the Witch he was going after"

"Okay, let's get some rest, we'll talk in the morning," Dick says to them all.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix is in his room, he is looking through his Book of Shadows, he sees that there's a mirror in his room, he looks at himself in the mirror when he hears a crash, Phoenix looks towards the noise, he grabs his stuff and quickly leaves the room. He sees Gar and Rachel downstairs so he leaps down to join them as Kory goes over to them.

* * *

Sometime during the fight between Kory, Biff and his sister; Gar, Phoenix and Rachel all head into the car park of the motel, they rush out to the car park, Phoenix has his Assassin's Short Blade out, ready to slice into one of the family, except Biff, of course. Rachel asks Kory as she joins the three "where's Dick?"

"I don't know" replies Kory, she heads over to them. Gar suddenly says "Kory..." they turn to see the two adults from earlier, Kory mutters "fuck," she tells them to stand back, they are soon surrounded by the family, Kory tells them to get behind her, she tries to use her powers but they don't work, Kory is thrown into a car, Biff's sister looks smug before a can of tear gas is thrown towards them, Phoenix quickly puts away his Assassin's Short Blade and covers his mouth with a rag, a grappling hook hits the new dad, and he is pulled away, they look to see a guy in a uniform with a cape, it's Dick, Rachel asks "Dick?"

"that's Robin" whispers Gar. Biff goes to attack Robin who fights him off along with the others. Gar transforms into a Tiger, Phoenix goes and attacks the new dad, to help Dick who throws something at the mom, hitting her in the head, she just pulls it out and says "you should put your toys away when you're finished with them" Phoenix fights the new dad, he runs up the motel wall, he grips on the ledge next to the railing, he leaps onto the ledge with the railing before he stands on the railing, he then leaps down, he lands on the new dad's shoulder with his hands, he flips forward and with his grip on the new dad, pulls the new dad over his shoulders and throws him across the car park as Gar attacks Biff, throwing him across the car park and Rachel uses her powers to knock away Biff's sister, she is also thrown across the car park. Robin kicks the mom away from him, they all surround the family, the mom gets up, she turns around, she faces changes when she sees her odds, she puts down her weapon and says "well... look at the mess we've made"

* * *

After the fight, Phoenix, Dick and Kory are in one of the rooms, the two adults are both tied up in one room while the teenagers are in another, Dick asks the adults "who are you people? And why are you looking for Rachel?"

"oh, dear, you right, how rude of us to not introduce ourselves," says the woman.

"I'm dad, this is mom," says the guy before he says "we're pleased to meet you, Detective Grayson"

"and what a nice bird suit that you have if I do say so myself," says Mom before she adds "that was quite unexpected" Dad then says "quite"

"I asked her a question," says Dick.

"yes, you did, my apologies, all the fighting..." says Mom before she replies "to deliver her, of course"

"to who?" asks Dick.

"why, our employer, of course, dear" she replies and Phoenix says "I'm getting a 1950's housewife vibe from her"

"Are you picking anything up with your hearing?" Dick asks Phoenix.

"no, her heartbeat is steady, no signs of being nervous" replies Phoenix, he then says "I'll check with Biff, see if he's nervous" the name 'Biff' gains the attention of Mom who asks "how do you know Biff, dear?" Phoenix smirks and asks "at the pitstop, I sucked on his nice, juicy cock in the middle of the store" the Mom looks shocked by this before he hears Rachel asks the teenagers "why are you and your weird family trying to kill me?" and Phoenix says "I'm going to check on Rachel and Gar, I wonder if Biff remembers me" he leaves the room to join Rachel as Biff replies "you should come with us"

"seriously, be better for everyone," says the girl.

"if not, we're all going to be in trouble," says Biff, he sounds kind of scared. Phoenix enters the room Biff looks at him with shock making Phoenix mutter "I guess he remembers me then" he joins Rachel who he asks "get anything from them?"

"not really" replies Rachel before she asks "want to try?" Phoenix hears Dick mention brainwashing and Phoenix says "Dick says that they're brainwashed, anything we try won't work"

"Unless we do a spell to remove the brainwashing," says Gar looking excited.

"I don't have a spell for that, and I can't write one, I'll need to think, and we don't have time," says Phoenix before Rachel and Gar leave the room to check on Dick's progress. Once they're alone Phoenix smirks at Biff while his sister looks between them and she asks "what's going on? Biff?" as Biff starts to get hard as he thinks about his and Phoenix's previous meeting.

Phoenix locks the door, he then gags the girl telekinetically and blindfolds her, Biff asks "why'd you do that?"

"well, I'd thought that you wouldn't want her to see us" replies Phoenix before he gets on his knees, pulls Biff's pants down and sucks Biff off, Biff moans as Phoenix goes to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later Phoenix is wiping his lips as he joins Dick, Kory, Rachel and Gar outside, Dick sees Phoenix and asks "again?"

"what can I say? I was horny" replies Phoenix before he says "my hormones are all over the place lately and Cum is healthy for a fetus"

"while his sister was in the room?" asks Dick before he exclaims "fetus?!" looking at Phoenix with wide eyes along with Kory who is just as shocked.

"she was blindfolded and gagged, and yes, fetus, I'm pregnant," says Phoenix. Dick shakes his head before he says "I'm going to find out who's running this freak show"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Kory says to Dick.

"they'll kill any cops who try to handle 'em"

"oh, I know what to do with them, all right," says Kory.

"Kory, no killing, please, there's been enough," Dick tells Kory before he turns to Phoenix and says "and stopping sucking that Biff guy off, you don't know what he could have, which could be harmful to your baby, which we will also be talking about" Phoenix rolls his eyes before Rachel says to Dick, "I thought we weren't splitting up"

"I'm coming back, I promise," Dick says to Rachel who nods. Dick tells Kory to keep them safe to which Kory replies "of course" before Dick gets in the car and drives away.

* * *

The next day at the motel, Phoenix is with the brainwashed family, he sits and watches them all as they sit together, Biff's sister is glaring at him causing Mom to ask her "what's wrong, dear?"

"that boy compromised Biff" she replies.

"compromised him?" asks Phoenix, he then says "I sucked him off, just a little pleasure between boys, well, he got the pleasure while I did all the work" Phoenix licks his licks with a sultry smile. Biff suddenly says "I think we got in trouble" Phoenix suddenly sees some red lights glowing in their heads along with some beeping so Phoenix quickly tries to find a spell to stop what's happening, he reads a spell to try, to trap someone in a mirror which should save them as the mirror will stop any kind of devices so he chants after he had grabbed his hand mirror to test his theory.

*" _Freedoms lost must be unwitting,_

 _Into the glass to do my bidding_ "*

Biff is suddenly trapped in the mirror, he asks Phoenix "how did you do that?" before Mom says "naptime, kids" and their heads all explode so Phoenix asks Biff "what happened to them?"

"doctor Adamson had placed an explosive inside our heads" replies Biff before he says, "I think mine is still active but I'm back to normal, no more brainwashing"

"who is this doctor Adamson?" asks Phoenix as Kory enters the room and when she sees the three dead bodies she says "oh, shit, Dick's going to think I did it"

"probably," says Phoenix before he says "but I think I can prove that you didn't"

"how?" asks Kory. Phoenix shows her his hand mirror which has Biff inside it and she asks "how?"

"Mirror Curse, I figured that it would stop whatever signals were in the explosives"

"Why didn't you trap the others?" asks Kory.

"in my hand mirror?" asks Phoenix before he says "I would have trapped them inside the big mirror but I ran out of time, plus it would have been a little crowded in there" Kory nods her head in agreement before they go to tell Rachel and Gar what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the rewrite of this eighth chapter.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> OKAY, EVERYONE, I WILL SOON BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN ROSEWOOD, I HAVE THE CHOICE BETWEEN THREE FAMILIES WHERE PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED. THE HASTINGS FAMILY WITH SPENCER, THE MARIN FAMILY WITH HANNA OR THE VANDERWAAL FAMILY WITH MONA, VOTE FOR WHICH FAMILY YOU PREFER.
> 
> ALSO WHEN I DO THE RIVERDALE VERSION PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE BETTY COOPER IN THE COOPER FAMILY.
> 
> IN THE GOSSIP GIRL VERSION, HE'LL BE A WALDORF.
> 
> IN THE BUFFY VERSION HE WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE CORDELIA CHASE, SAME WITH THE ANGEL VERSION.
> 
> IN THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT VERSION HE'LL BE THE SON OF HEADMASTER CROSS WITH YUKI AS HIS OLDER SISTER.
> 
> IN THE GLEE VERSION I HAVE THE CHOICE OF MAKING HIM THE SISTER OF SANTANA OR THE SON OF SUE SYLVESTER.
> 
> IN THE STAR WARS VERSION HE'LL BE THE BROTHER OF PADME AND ANAKIN WILL LIKE HIM INSTEAD OF PADME.
> 
> IN THE ST TRINIANS VERSION HE WILL BE THE SON OF CAMILLA FRITTON.
> 
> IN THE WALKING DEAD VERSION, HE'LL EITHER BE THE SON OF SHANE WALSH OR RICK GRIMES. AND LORI WILL NOT BE PAINTED IN A POSITIVE LIGHT.
> 
> I AM THINKING OF DOING A DYNASTY VERSION AS WELL, WITH PHOENIX AS A CARRINGTON.
> 
> I'LL ALSO BE DOING A SHADOWHUNTERS VERSION WITH PHOENIX AS CLARY'S YOUNGER BROTHER.
> 
> I MIGHT DO A H2O: JUST ADD WATER VERSION ALONG WITH A MAKO: ISLAND OF SECRETS VERSION TOO.
> 
> ALL OF THESE VERSIONS ARE WHERE PHOENIX ISN'T RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS. IN SOME HE'LL GO TO HOGWARTS BUT IN SOME HE WON'T BUT THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL CATCH UP TO HIM.
> 
> I SHOULD ALSO TELL YOU ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING A THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE YOUNG JUSTICE VERSION AS WELL. THAT VERSION IS GOING SLOWLY BUT SURELY, IT WILL FOLLOW THE EPISODES FROM SEASON 1 OF YOUNG JUSTICE.
> 
> I MIGHT EVEN DO A VERSION OF THIS CURRENT STORY (THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE: TITANS) BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE BEFORE GOING TO VISIT HIS BIRTH MOTHER WHICH WILL HAPPEN BEFORE THE EVENTS OF SEASON ONE OF YOUNG JUSTICE BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO SHOULD RAISE PHOENIX. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION OF WHO COULD RAISE PHOENIX IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this rewrite.
> 
> Please feel free to send comments and kudos.
> 
> OKAY, EVERYONE, I WILL SOON BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN ROSEWOOD, I HAVE THE CHOICE BETWEEN THREE FAMILIES WHERE PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED. THE HASTINGS FAMILY WITH SPENCER, THE MARIN FAMILY WITH HANNA OR THE VANDERWAAL FAMILY WITH MONA, VOTE FOR WHICH FAMILY YOU PREFER.
> 
> ALSO WHEN I DO THE RIVERDALE VERSION PHOENIX WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE BETTY COOPER IN THE COOPER FAMILY.
> 
> IN THE GOSSIP GIRL VERSION, HE'LL BE A WALDORF.
> 
> IN THE BUFFY VERSION HE WILL BE RAISED ALONGSIDE CORDELIA CHASE, SAME WITH THE ANGEL VERSION.
> 
> IN THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT VERSION HE'LL BE THE SON OF HEADMASTER CROSS WITH YUKI AS HIS OLDER SISTER.
> 
> IN THE GLEE VERSION I HAVE THE CHOICE OF MAKING HIM THE SISTER OF SANTANA OR THE SON OF SUE SYLVESTER.
> 
> IN THE STAR WARS VERSION HE'LL BE THE BROTHER OF PADME AND ANAKIN WILL LIKE HIM INSTEAD OF PADME.
> 
> IN THE ST TRINIANS VERSION HE WILL BE THE SON OF CAMILLA FRITTON.
> 
> IN THE WALKING DEAD VERSION, HE'LL EITHER BE THE SON OF SHANE WALSH OR RICK GRIMES. AND LORI WILL NOT BE PAINTED IN A POSITIVE LIGHT.
> 
> I MIGHT DO A H2O: JUST ADD WATER VERSION ALONG WITH A MAKO: ISLAND OF SECRETS VERSION TOO.
> 
> ALL OF THESE VERSIONS ARE WHERE PHOENIX ISN'T RAISED BY THE DURSLEYS. IN SOME HE'LL GO TO HOGWARTS BUT IN SOME HE WON'T BUT THE WIZARDING WORLD WILL CATCH UP TO HIM. I HAVE A FEW OTHER FANDOM VERSIONS RUNNING THROUGH MY BRAIN AT THE MOMENT.
> 
> I SHOULD ALSO TELL YOU ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN WRITING A THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE YOUNG JUSTICE VERSION AS WELL. THAT VERSION IS GOING SLOWLY BUT SURELY, IT WILL FOLLOW THE EPISODES FROM SEASON 1 OF YOUNG JUSTICE.
> 
> I MIGHT EVEN DO A VERSION OF THIS CURRENT STORY (THE CHARMED KITSUNE PRINCE: TITANS) BUT PHOENIX WAS RAISED IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE BEFORE GOING TO VISIT HIS BIRTH MOTHER WHICH WILL HAPPEN BEFORE THE EVENTS OF SEASON ONE OF YOUNG JUSTICE BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHO SHOULD RAISE PHOENIX. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION OF WHO COULD RAISE PHOENIX IN THE YOUNG JUSTICE UNIVERSE.


End file.
